Us Meeting Isn't a Coincidence It's Destiny
by 1fanofthemarauders
Summary: Another member joins the group. One with the same wish as Fai and secrets of her own. One who will help each of her new friends in different ways. Faye is going on a trip. A trip she thought was just a figment of her imagination. CUSSING! FYE FAY FAI/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fye. Sadness. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. NOTE: FYE IS PRONOUNCED THE SAME AS 'EYE'. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1: Destinies Converge

I walked up the large hill to see an old brick building looming above me. 'Yay. Another fun school day'. I looked around and soon walked towards a bouncing red head sitting down on one of the walls waving her hand off in my direction. I smiled and shook my head while talking my usual seat next to her. She started talking to me as soon as I was within hearing distance. "Fay, **please** tell me you saw the really cute blond in your dreams last night. As in the guy you're going to marry someday."

"Ruby. One, he probably, more than likely, doesn't exist. He is much more likely to be a figment of my imagination due to the fact that I'm almost eighteen and have yet to have a decent boyfriend. Two, if he does exist, and it's a pretty big 'if' mind you, he isn't going to be my future husband. And three, yes, I did see him, and the others as well, in my dreams last night."

"Details now. What's the news on tall, dark, and emo."

I thought about it for awhile. "I saw the girl painting a sign. I guess for a shop or something because she was wearing a maid outfit. I saw the dumpling rabbit thing wearing a hat that looked like a beret."

"What else?"

"Hold on I'm thinking." I thought some more. Trying to come up with more details. "Oh and I saw the ring again."

"Where was it this time?"

"The blond was holding it. He was wearing an outfit kind of like the girl was wearing. He was smiling and holding it directly in front of me."

"Anything else?"

"Just one. I saw a whole lot of guys wearing different outfits and faces that looked familiar crowding around me."

"Are you absolutely, positively sure that you didn't hear any names or places mentioned?"

I stared at her. "Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you? In these dreams, visions as you like to call them, I can really only see people and their actions. Very rarely do I hear sounds. Whatever the situation though, I'm never able to make out any names. Trust me. I think it ticks me off just a little more than you that I can't put names to these faces I continually see."

I saw her smile drop. You see, I have been able to see certain events in my dreams ever since my Mother's murder. I was seven when it happened and I became an outcast because I didn't think anyone would understand. Ruby was the only one who kept trying to make me smile and when she finally succeeded we became 'joined at the hip'. So when I saw the first of the many dream visions, I told her about them. Luckily she believed me. We both learned very quickly, though, that you have to be very cautious when trying to change the future. For example, if I saw someone about to do something that could harm them. I wouldn't be able to stop them. So Ruby and I just use it to our advantage during the school year. Like if I see the questions to a pop quiz coming up. We never cheat though.

"Has your magic acted up lately? I mean something usually breaks or something else happens after you wake up."

"Thankfully not. Big Brother might have already fried my ass to a crisp if he even got a whiff of what his little slave can do."

"I guess so. I still say you should use your magic more. Just enough to make him leave you alone." I looked at her. "Yeah. I don't know why I asked. Do you think Big Brother would give his slave a weekend to relax?"

I laughed at that. "If it weren't for the fact that he made it so that he is the only one who is allowed to pay my collage tuition I would have. I would love to just knock him around. It sucks. I become a legal adult in a few weeks and I still have to live a Cinderella life."

"At least it's Cinderella's last year of high school."

We looked at the building behind us. Big Brother is the nickname we gave my Father because he controls basically everything around me and abuses the shit out of me if I do something wrong. In school they make it seem so easy to get away from the one who is abusing you. I wish it were. 'Ruby still wants me to turn him in and that, since her Mother is a lawyer, they could change the fact that he is the only one that can pay my college bills. I wouldn't have a place to stay. He refuses to let me have a job so that I can't save for anything. Ruby offered a place at her place but we both know that I hate charity. I hate even having to ask for help.'

"Cinderella? May I please put DF-Day into action?"

"What is that again? Because you do realize that the 'D' doesn't stand for anything right?"

She rolled her eyes. "It stands for Deliverance for Fay Day."

"No. For that is basically my death day, if I were to let you."

Before she could protest the warning bell rang. We ran Olympic style to our first class. The bell signaling for class to start rang right after we sat down in our seats. Mr. Arisugawa looked at us. We were always the last ones in the classroom but we were never late.

He stood up from his desk. "Good morning class. Happy Monday. Everyone please take out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. The school board made it so that I have to get grades somehow. So it's pop quiz time!"

Ruby and I looked at each other and smiled while the rest of the class moaned about it. 'Would it be considered cheating if one knew the questions that would be asked and studied them beforehand?'

After the test, which was easy in Ruby and I's opinion, we were told to take notes over his 'lecture'. He wants to be a professor one day so he chose this class as his practice group. He's a really good teacher, but most of the students think that he's no fun at all and that he's too strict. 'He just loves the subject he teaches. Unlike the other teachers in this school.'

Ruby and I only have two classes together, the first and the last of eight classes. Three if you wanted to count lunch. So when the bell rang we exchanged "see you soon" and went our separate ways. I went to my French class and sat down in my seat. Something about the language just makes me go to sleep. 'I hate how you have to have at least one credit for two different languages.' I never know how I'm able to retain all that's taught that day. I had a short dream about the emo this time. I realized that even though he comes off as a complete jackass...he cares about those around him.

The bell rang and I was off to my Japanese class. This school is big and strange. We have way too many language opportunities. I guess that's why we have to have at least one credit from two different languages. 'I'm actually okay with it. I started French in 9th grade and I picked up Japanese in the 11th. I just don't get why this year they decided to put them back to back.'

My fourth block class is one of my favorites. The class is actually taught by Mr. Arisugawa's wife. The class is a mix of all the language classes together in a way. She shows us cities in different countries and their customs. Sometimes the jobs that were available to the public and the schools. We were looking at the Hanshin Republic this week.

All too soon the bell for lunch rang. I gathered up my books and headed towards the lunch room. We're allowed to eat outside on nice days and, since it was getting closer and closer to winter, almost the whole student body was outside. I was sitting down on the same wall that I met Ruby at earlier and enjoyed the only thing I'm allowed to eat. An apple. You see the school set up this thing where parents can look at what their kids are eating and if the kid ran out of lunch money the parent can transfer more money to the account over the internet. 'It sucks in my case because I'm only given enough money for fruit. And because this school is not a health freaks heaven, the only edible fruit you can get is the apple.

"How's the apple?"

I looked to my left to see my favorite red head. "Do you really have to-"

"Hey Fay!" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes, a lot like the guy in my dreams, appeared in front of me. "Hey do you want to get back together? I know you only broke up with me in the first place is because of some silly rumor. So how about it?"

Jacob Winters. My crazy over obsessive ex boyfriend. He has it set in his mind that I am still madly in love with him. He really is the stereotypical football player. You know. Stupid and only good at the sport. He's really good. It's the only reason that they haven't kicked him off the team yet. Anyway, the only physical thing my Father allows me to participate in that's school related is cheer leading. We met, found out we were both in the same year, thought we were soul mates, and started dating. Until about two months after we got together I finally saw him for who he really is.

An ignoramus.

I looked up at him and hoped I looked sincere. "I'm sorry Jacob. I just don't think I'm going to have time this year. You understand don't you?"

His face fell only for a moment and then brightened again. "I'll be waiting my fair one."

He kissed my hand and walked away. "Maybe I should just forget about cheer leading this year. I highly doubt that I can stand him for another season."

"You can't! You and I both know that both the football and cheer squad sucked and never won anything until you showed up. Plus, you were the only incoming 9th grader who made it on varsity. Well, you and Jacob."

We finished our lunch and headed inside. She grabbed my arm. "I almost forgot. You know how we went into that Japanese weapon store?"

"The one we went to like last week?"

"Yep that one. Guess what?"

"A hundred bare feet in a movie theater?"

She looked at me like I had two heads. "No. I got you fans!"

"What?"

"You know that show that my cousin watches? Code something or other." I nodded. "Well you know that chick with the weird fans that turn into disks of doom?" I nodded again. "The man at the store made some. I asked about them and he said that it was easy enough. I'll give them to you before school ends."

The bell rang before I could answer and all I could do was head to my next class. For the next three classes I could only think about how those disks could actually do some damage. 'Guess I'll just have to wait and practice with them.'

The bell rang and I headed to my last class and met up with Ruby halfway. The last class we share is English and its taught by Ms. Daidoji. She gets a bad rep for two reasons. One because she is the same as Mr. Arisugawa and two because there's a rumor that she can see things in her dreams like me.

As I went through the door she looked up. "Miss Fuoco?"

"Yes Ms. Daidoji?"

"Can you step outside? I would like to talk to you."

I nodded and dropped my stuff by my desk and left the room again. When I was waiting outside I heard Ms. Daidoji say something about a movie. She finally came out. "Fay first off, you're not in trouble."

I think I visibly relaxed at that.

"There is just something I felt that you should have." She gave me a... i guess you could call it a medallion of some sort. If fit perfectly in my palm. On it was a strange design that had an ancient look to it and for some reason it felt like I wasn't holding anything. I mean it. If I wasn't looking at my hand I think I would have thought I was just holding my hand out for no reason at all.

"Its beautiful. Why are you giving it to me though?"

"I'm sure you have heard how I think I can see things in my dreams."

'Wow. A teacher who can still stand to teach the kids who are degrading her behind her back.'

"I do. I don't care if you believe me or not. However, someone wanted me to give you this."

"What exactly is it?"

"It's supposed to take the user to a...witch of some sort. This witch can grant any wish you want for a price. Or something like that. I don't think I was ever meant to use it. The person who did give me this told me the same thing I'm going to tell you. Follow your gut. Destiny will decide if you're to be the user."

I looked at her. "I'm almost positive it's against school policy to give a medallion to a student that could take said student to a wish granting witch."

She shrugged. "Do with it as you please. I'm not taking it back though." She turned and walked back into the classroom.

'It's not like you gave me a chance to.' I leaned my back against on the walls in the hallway. 'Why does this seem familiar? Like I heard all this before?'

*Flashback*

"_I hate you Mommy! You never let me do anything I want to! I wish I had a new nicer Mommy! A Mommy who'll do anything I wan to do and let me have whatever I want."_

_A woman looked at her daughter with sadness. "Darling. Please. Something has to be given up in order for any wish to come true. If you want a Mommy who will do anything you want to do and let you have whatever you want, she probably lives somewhere else. You would have to say good-bye to Daddy, your friends, and all the toys that you have._

_The daughter looked up at the lady like she was an alien. "I wouldn't have to say bye bye to Daddy. He would come with me."_

"_No he wouldn't. You know that don't you? How Daddy loves us both. How would he be able to live another woman who wasn't the woman he married?"_

"_I wouldn't have to say bye to all my friends and toys."_

"_Yes you would. You would be living somewhere else. Your friends can't move and your new Mommy would probably feel hurt if you kept your toys from your first Mommy. Darling. Would you really give all this up just to have a new Mommy?"_

I was probably three or so when my Mother started to continually drill into me the dangers of wishful thinking. I am still wary of what she taught me. I have never used the word 'wish' lightly. We had multiple conversations like that one. Each one with more information because I was getting older. The last one we had was when I wanted to know why she was acting like she was going to die soon. It was one week before she was murdered.

_She took my shoulders and got down on her knees so she could look me in the eyes. "I'm going to tell you something that will sound so strange I won't blame you if you don't believe me. Someday a teacher will give you something that will take you somewhere where you can have a wish granted. Please just remember what I have told you about wishes. That teacher will tell the truth. She knows the witch. Morgan Fay Fuoco, if you meet that witch, pay the cost. Whatever it is. Just pay it. Some things that you must take to heart. You must believe in me for one. Also, there is no such thing as coincidence. Only destiny._

"_Mom, you're scaring me."_

"_The point I'm getting at Fay. If you meet someone that makes you think that it was a strange coincidence that you were brought together, it's not. There is only destiny. Can you remember that?"_

*End Flashback*

'Did she see all this happening? God. Why didn't she put up a fight when he was murdering her. She could have taken him. I need her to explain why I have the power to see certain events. How I'm able to move objects or do other things with a strange white light. Why I keep seeing a man who, even though I haven't met him in person and could possibly only be a figment of my imagination, makes my heart go to goo. If only I could bring you back.' I smiled at that. 'I can just hear you say that a wish like that, no matter how badly I want to make it come true, cannot be done.' I went back into the room and sat down next to my things.

The movie was still going on, but I couldn't focus on it. I just kept figuring the medallion and thinking about all the conversations I had with my Mother up till the moment she was taken from me. I must've been out of it longer than I thought because I felt Ruby poking me. I looked at the clock to see the bell about to ring. "Here." She handed me two fans.

"Thank you."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

The bell rang. "You'll think about what I said?" I nodded and ran to my car. Forty-five minutes and almost running a red light later I was in my house starting dinner and unpacking my backpack."

'Okay. Five to six. He should be home soon.' I headed to the front door to wait. 'Three...two...one.' The garage door went up, a car pulled in, a car door opening and closing. The door flew open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man with black hair and glasses. He was one to have long hair, but he pulled it back like one would in fairy tales. He gave off a vibe like it was he who ruled the country and not the President. Say 'hello' to the man who abuses and controls my life. The one who killed my Mother.

He stayed only for moment, long enough for me to take his coat and store it along with his shoes. He than went to his 'study'.

"At least he leaves me alone until he's had his dinner and at least 0.08% via appletinies." I went back to cooking.

I could use my powers and try to make him listen to me. Thing is. I have this really strong 'voice' telling me not to use it unless I absolutely have to. 'I could. Just some shocks to his body. Mainly his brain. It would be easy.' I poured his drinks. 'It's that dream though.' I refuse to mention it to Ruby.

_I'm fighting someone. I can't focus on anything because all I can feel pain. I can't fight back...he's too fast and powerful. Then a blinding white light. From there all I can think about is how I'm going to kill this person. I succeed in the end and I feel intense satisfaction. Instead of calming down though, I attack the next person who comes near me. I can't see who. All I can think about is killing. Someone grabs me. I hear, "Hold onto her! Don't let her go!" I start to struggle. Not because I want to kill them, but because the inside of my body is on fire. I feel like a bomb. If I don't get free...they'll all die!_

I don't know when I started to think clearly again.

_I am still struggling when I feel the person holding me start to walk. All I can think about is trying to keep from killing everyone. My ears pop and I feel my body go limp. Then I wake up._

'Every time I wake up from that specific dream I have trouble breathing. My heart feel like it's going to leap right out of my chest.'

A chair slid across the floor. "Dinner!"

I walked out of the swinging door with the food. I set some food in front of him. He tried it and waved his hand dismissing me.

He finished dinner, went back to his 'study' and got drunk. Again. I had to drag him to his bed like always. 'Thank god cheer leading give me muscles. He doesn't look like it, but he's heavy.'

After that I get to eat myself and do my homework. 'I never got why we don't practice more. I guess it's because I'm the only one who can do any actual acrobatics. Everyone else isn't as flexible.'

I texted this to Ruby. She always laughs about the fact I use complete sentences even when I text. She continually tells me that i'm the reason the football team has been winning more.

"B/c ur sexy. U seriously dont c it? The y chromosome loves u in a uniform."

"Why? I'm average."

"Good 1. U want 2 no y no girls want 2 talk to u? Cause all the guys want to sex u."

"Um...ew. It's homework time. Talk to you tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the fans. I can't wait to practice with them."

"Welcome. TTYL."

My routine. I follow it daily. I do it according to the proper times and without complaint. I clean, cook, and do the equivalent to a full-time housekeeper. Only without pay.

That night before going to bed I looked at the objects I received. I held up the fans. Sure enough they swung open easily enough and the edges were sharp. I tossed it in the air a little. 'So it works just like a frisbee. Cool.' I just set them on my dresser. Big Brother never comes into my room.

When I was ready for bed I meditated. It keeps me from going crazy and helps me clear my head for any visions I might receive. I think about my life. It's the best way.

'My name is Morgan Fay Fuoco. I'm named after Morgan le Fay. My last name means _fire_ in Italian. I've learned to hide my emotions when I am home because my Father has a sick sense of humor. Ruby is the only friend I have. Big Brother killed my Mother when I was seven, with a strange light sort of like the one I have. He started to abuse me the day after we buried her. He drilled into me how he wanted things done. If I cried he only did it more. I am almost eighteen now and I am the Cinderella of my age group. I'm almost eighteen and it has been almost a decade since I shed a tear.'

My sole purpose, until I'm in collage, is to make sure He stays satisfied.

I looked at the medallion. Thinking about what my Mother told me. 'A wish I would truly pay anything for would be to get as far away from my Father. I would also like to know what would happen if I use my powers too much. Is the dream I keep seeing telling me the answer?'

"So how does it feel?"

I was at school the next day. It was lunch and I looked at Ruby with a 'WTF' look.

"Hello? You become an adult in one week."

"Your point. It just means that I get to work while I look like the walking dead."

"You're a downer. You know that right?"

"Just try again when it's my actual birthday." I smiled.

The bell rang soon enough and I headed home like I always do. 'Mrs. Arisugawa and Ms. Daidoji acted really strange today. They kept looking at me and kept the other students from discovering this by giving us a free period. Right then Ruby and I realized something was up. Ms. Daidoji never give free periods.'

I got home and I completed the same tasks as I always do. He came home and he eventually sat down to eat. He dismissed me and I went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

I heard the door swing open. I swear my blood froze. 'He **never** comes in here.' I turned around only to duck and move to the side. He smiled. In his hands were knives I use for holidays. So...big and sharp.

"Come on Fay. You don't think that I would really let you make it out of high school did you?"

I gulped. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to.

"Just hold still. Your Mother didn't fight because she knew I would have won anyway."

'He doesn't know I saw him kill her.'

As he was talking though, he kept moving closer and closer. 'The medallion. Oh please work. I refuse to die today.' I couldn't find an opening so I used a cheer leading move that got me up and over his head and start running to my basement room. I flew down the stairs.

"Just stop running. It'll be quick. I promise."

'Yeah right.' I closed the door just as a knife came flying at my head. It struck the door.

Several things happened at once. My Father was able to kick down the door. I grabbed both my fans and the medallion. I begged the object to work. As the same symbol on the medallion appeared on the ground and a colorful light show surrounded me, my dad through the second knife at me. I shut my eyes and prayed.

I felt my feet come in contact with the ground and when I opened my eyes I saw two things. A woman dressed in a strange black garment and a boy who looked way too familiar holding a girl I have also seen before.

"They've arrived."

'Wha...'

Two weird glob things appeared. On the boy's left was 'emo' and on my right was my 'future husband.'

Emo spoke first. "Who are you lady?"

The man to my right answered him. "You're the Dimensional Witch. Isn't that right?"

"I have been called, it's true."

The boy holding the girl spoke. "Please madam, my friend needs your help. She's a princess. Can you help me save her life?"

'Wow. I didn't realize how grave this was going to be. Well, at least I know one thing. I'm probably going to be a fiancée at eighteen. To a man I've only seen in my dreams for about three months or so up until now. One good thing about being here. I can finally put names to the faces I've been seeing.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fye. Sadness. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. NOTE: FYE IS PRONOUNCED THE SAME AS 'EYE'. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2: The Power to Fight

The woman in front of us, after a very long pause, looked at the couple on the ground. "Welcome. This is Sakura, yes?"

The boy nodded and she asked him his name he said it was Syaoran.

"I see." She was touching Sakura's head and a strange yellow glow appeared. "This girl has lost something very precious. Pieces of it have been scattered across the dimensions to many worlds. Without these fragments...your princess will die."

'Dramatic much? God lady.'

"The name's Kurogane." I looked over to the man clad in black. "So what is this place?"

"You're in Japan now."

'What the fuck?! How the hell did I manage to cross the...Pacific Ocean in like under a minute? '

"And you are?"

The man to my right answered with a smile. "Just a humble wizard from Celes. My name, madam, is Fye Flouright."

She looked at me with a stare that would make any person talk. "Fay. Fay Fuoco."

She stood up. "Watanuki. Run to the storehouse and fetch what they need."

As she was saying all this I noticed a tall boy start to run in a direction around the building that was in front of us.

"The only thing I care about now is Sakura. Please. I'll do anything."

'He cares more than I realized. I saw him look determined. But this is to the extreme.'

"...all those feathers."

"Yes boy. Each feather was a separate memory. Find them all and you will save her life. That is what you desire, isn't it?

"Yes."

"And you three. You've come here to ask for favors from me as well, is that correct?"

Kurogane wanted to get back to his world and Fye wanted the opposite. To never go back.

"And you?"

I thought about it. "I don't know."

"Two or more wishes I presume?"

I looked at her. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"Continue than."

"I guess I would like to know what will happen if I use my powers too much. And I guess...I don't want to go back home either."

"It seems the solution for you all is one in the same. You Fye are a fugitive and wish to travel across worlds to facilitate your escape. Kurogane you seek the road that will lead you back home. Fay, one of your wishes is to travel to other worlds to never see your home again. And Syaoran, it is your wish to search space and time gathering all of Sakura's memories so she may reclaim her life. Your goals may be different but the path is the same. You all wish to travel from this world to another. However, a price must be paid in order for these requests to be fulfilled."

"Price?"

Fye explained that the price would be a sacrifice. 'Creepy. Both Mom and Ms. Daidoji were right.'

"Although I'm afraid I do not have the power to grant each of your wishes directly we'll just have to find a way to combine them into one wish. But first you must each surrender your greatest treasure. The balance of the universe must be maintained."

"Excuse me. But what kind of treasure?"

"In this case. Whatever you value most. For instance. Kurogane, your price is your sword."

"The Silver Dragon?! You wouldn't ask a warrior to give up his blade. HA! This sword is my life!"

*Blink blink* 'Um...okay?'

"I merely inform you of the price you wish to seek." She started to poke him in the chest saying, "So what's it gonna be tough guy?" I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Kurogane looked like he was struggling with what was more important. He finally relented and handed it over. That's when I noticed two of the creepiest, yet sorta cute, children behind the Witch. One with really long hair, that even though it was in ponytails, reached the ground. The sword floated over to this one.

"And for your payment wizard, the tattoo on your back."

He forced a smile. "Wouldn't you rather have this staff instead?"

"Afraid not. A sacrifice, you see, is measured by its worth to the one who makes it."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

A very intricate design floated over to the other child. This one had short pink hair in a bob.

"Syaoran. For your sacrifice-I will have your bond."

"I don't understand."

'Good. Cause I don't either.'

She explained that even though he may retrieve all of Sakura's memories, any memory of him will be erase. She said the question he had to ask himself was what she meant to him.

"I don't have to. I already know. She's my best friend. But than she's also my princess. Everything. She's everything to me. But I'll give her up. I can't just let Sakura die!"

'I can see future events. But I didn't see that coming.'

"Fay." I looked at her. "Your first with is to know what the outcome will be if you use your magic to much. Correct?"

"Yes."

"I can grant it. The price though, is something that will not be easy. You must never again tell someone what you see in your dreams. The con-"

"You have my word."

She nodded. "The consequence will be that your magic will become so intertwined with your emotions that if something were to make you extremely angry," she paused, "it will be the equivalent of a small bomb."

How could I talk after that? I just found out that the dream I've been having was true. Plus, I could feel three pairs of eyes on me...no way was I going to risk saying something stupid. So I just opted for nodding.

"The price for your second wish-the memories of your Mother."

"You're talking about the same effect that will happen to Sakura wherever Syaoran is concerned?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes. 'Well, you wanted me to pay whatever the cost was. I hope I remember you when I die.' I opened my eyes. "Go ahead."

She came towards me and a feeling of something prodding the inside of my head came. I heard voices and saw scenes go by me so fast that when the prodding stopped my ears were ringing. I almost collapsed, but Fye held out his arm for me to grab onto.

"Be warned. Journeying through foreign worlds will be more difficult than you can imagine. For every land has its own dangers and beauties. You will have to rely on each other. The power I give you will take you from world to world. But only fate can decide your destination. You will travel together. Help each other in your quests or not as you choose. You may find people you recognize from you own worlds living entirely different live on another. They will not know you. There are lands you will find yourselves in-"

'Can you blame me for wanting to tune her out for a bit. My ears are still ringing.'

"You're sure your ready for this trip?"

"Yes."

"You have a strong will. I believe that will be necessary on the journey before you. We can only hope that will be enough to see you through to the end." The guy from before came back only this time holding two things, one black and one white, that looked like a mixture between a rabbit and a dumpling. "Fay. Please hand me the medallion that brought you here."

'The wha-oohhh. That.' I looked down to see my fans tucked under my left arm and my left hand still holding the strange object. "Sure." I got stable, well as stable as I could get with a migraine, and handed it over.

She took it and gave it to the guy behind her. Than she took the white one. "These are the Mokana Modoki. This one will be your guide and help make a companion."

Kurogane asked about he other Mokana. She told us it was only for communication purposes. The white one had the only power to take us to the different dimensions, but it was up to destiny if we reached our destination or not. "There is no such thing as coincidence gentlemen," I coughed, "and lady. There is only inevitability. It was inedible that the the five of you would meet. Now go forth."

The white Mokana jumped up into the air. "Mokana Modoki's ready to go. Pa-poo!" After it said that wings sprouted from its back.

'That's what it sounds like? It's adorable!' I felt an arm wrap around me and hold me close. I looked up to see Fye and realized how tall I was for the first time. I reached his shoulder. I was thankful anyway. I didn't exactly have my 'sea legs.'

I couldn't remember closing my eyes, but when I opened them I saw eyes that outdid the sky. They were that blue. We were on our sides and holding each other. We must've realized the position we were in at the same time because we let go and did 180's at the same time. The white thing jumped into my lap.

"I'm Mokana Modoki! You were sleeping like that for awhile. You look a lot better than when Mokana first saw you!"

"Hello Mokana Modoki. I'm Morgan Fay Fuoco. I think our names are a little long though." I laughed. "How about you're just Mokana and I'm just Fay?"

"Mokana likes! Mokana likes!"

I felt someone tap my back and I turned back around to see Fye. He held our his hand. "Well Fay. I am Fye D. Flouright. You can just call me Fye."

I smiled and I think I felt my heart flip flop. 'No. Bad heart. Bad heart.' I went to shake his hand, but he kissed mine instead. I must've looked like a tomato.

"Shouldn't we try to wake the others?"

"I suppose. I'll try blacky."

"Don't you dare."

"So...it lives."

"Why you!"

I turned toward Syaoran and Sakura. 'He hasn't let her go. Even though he's asleep.' Mokana started to try and wake him up. Syaoran popped up so fast that Mokana fell backwards right back into my lap.

I smiled at him. "Oh good. You're awake. We were starting to get worried."

"Sakura!" He checked her over to make sure she was fine. "What'd I miss? Do we know where we are?"

While Fye answered him, I looked around. 'Why does this place seem familiar?' None of the others knew either.

"Oh sorry. I'm Fye and this young lady is Fay."

"Hey. My name's Syaoran."

"I guess I knew that, but its nice to be formally introduced," he turned his head to look at 'emo boy.' "So. What do we call this sullen fellow in black?"

"You call me by my name. Kurogane."

"Kurogane huh? What about Kurggy or Kuropu?"

Mokana squealed and jumped over to Kurogane. Asking Kuropu to pick him up. At that point I couldn't hold in a laugh anymore. He glared at me. Which of course only made me laugh harder.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?!" We turned our heads to see a boy standing at the end of the bridge we were on. "You guys crazy?! Run! Get out of the street!"

Syaoran asked what the kid was talking about. "Oh great! Don't tell me you're not from around here. Well," he looked at me, "you should know what I'm talking about."

I shook my head no, but he was already talking to the others. "I guess I should have known form those clothes your wearing huh? You don't exactly blend in." He looked at me again. "You do though. Even if you're not wearing any socks or shoes."

I looked down to see my feet dirty because of the rain we just left behind. 'Oh.'

Fye agreed with the boy and told him that it was "an excellent observation." The boy just went onto say that it wasn't safe where we were. He got right in front of me and then grabbed my hand. He should be very lucky because if I wasn't distracted by two gangs appearing practically out of nowhere, I would have socked him.

"Uh oh.. It's to late. They're here. Great. What do we do?" I saw him look over at a broken bus and car. "Quick. Over there."

When we were safe I asked him his name. "Oh. I'm Masayoshi."

"Masayoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Please let go of my hand and kindly explain the hell is going on."

He looked down to see what I was talking about and then dropped my hand like it was a hot potato. He then turned back tot he bridge. "See those two gangs have been fighting for the territory around this bridge for as lone as I can remember. But the past few days it's gotten really bad. I guess this is the last big fight. Winner takes all."

While he was saying this I was slowly backing away till I felt my back come in contact with what felt like a leg. 'Crap. If it's Fye...' I looked up. "Sorry." I stood up and felt my face warm up. 'What the fuck?! I never blush.'

"What's a kudan?"

I was brought back from my thoughts when I started to see a bunch of different colors flashing back and forth between the two gangs.

Fye who had been standing like I was against the bus, crouched down in front of Syaoran. He started freaking out and caused everyone to give him weird looks. Kurogane scoffed, "What's the matter kid? You scared?" That's when I saw what Fye was reaching for.

"Maybe this will help?"

"A feather."

"Yes. So it would seem. And Yuko said it would be difficult. This is one of the memory fragments you're looking for, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It looks like one, but that's quite a coincidence don't you think?"

I looked at him. "Coincidence is a myth my friend. There is no coincidence. Only inevitability." I smiled at their shocked faces. "Remember? That was the last thing the Dimensional Witch said before we were transported. Guess she knew what she was talking about. Or than again, maybe you were just really lucky."

Fye added, "Whatever the reason, i'd take it to her quickly if I were you."

Syaoran nodded. However right before he was able to grab it a huge blast of wind came our way. I crouched down and shielded myself against it. Mokana got blown out of my arms and when the wind died down Syaoran ran out from our hiding spot.

"Come back! You'll be killed!"

"So determined."

I looked at Fye. "How about reckless and idiotic instead."

"But why?" Masayoshi looked dumbfounded. "Why would he run out into the middle of a battle?"

Fye explained that people do unpredictable things where love is involved.

"He's risking his life for her?"

I looked at Sakura as well. I was soon brought back to again when I saw a giant fireball come out of Syaoran's back. "Okay?"

"Wow! You're friend has the power of kudan just like the others. And from the looks of it i'd say its a class one."

"What is a class one?"

"Well there are different ranks of kudan. Class one's the highest. Only the most powerful fighters have it."

We looked back at the bridge to see that Syaoran had caught the feather.

"That was quite an impressive show you and your kudan just put on kid. My name is Shougo Asagi. And who are you?"

"Syaoran."

"Well Syaoran. Do you know what happens to fire when it meets water? If you didn't before, you're about to find out! Looks like I've finally found myself a worthy opponent.

After that speech. I don't think I was the only one holding their breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fye. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. NOTE: FYE IS PRONOUNCED THE SAME AS 'EYE'. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3: Sword of Demon Destruction

Kurogane, Fye, and myself all looked at Masayoshi. He took the hint. "Most of the gangs are just bullies who like to beat up on everyone else. But Shougo's gang is different. See, they never hurt anyone weaker than they are. Even people who aren't in Shougo's gang look up to him. He's the best leader there is."

"Ready kid? So you said your name is Syaoran, right? Well I gotta say Syaoran, you're not half bad."

"SHOUGO! IT'S THE COPS!"

"That sucks. Things were just starting to get interesting. You know the drill boys. SCATTER! See you kid! I'll be looking forward to our next battle."

Soon after Shougo left, Syaoran brought the feather back and gave it to Sakura. "Look at that. Her body's starting to feel warmer already."

Fye smiled. "That's a bit of a relief at least."

Kurogane looked at me and then looked down at what I was holding. I was able to find Mokana while Syaoran was dealing with the feather. "How's white?"

"Oh. The explosion just knocked him around. He's unconscious is all. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Like I'd be worried."

"Of course not Kurggy. Anyway, it's our new friend over there I'm curious about."

We all looked at Masayoshi and saw a blue light enter his chest. "Oh! I'm sorry if he shocked you." He took my hands...again. "Nothing to be scared about."

"If he doesn't stop grabbing my hands he's not going to be able to see out of one eye for a very very **very** long time. Also, DOES HE NOT GET THE IDEA THAT I'M AT LEAST FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN HE IS! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S TWELVE OR THIRTEEN IF YOU PUSH IT!'

Thank god Syaoran took Masayoshi's focus off of me. I was able to get my hands free and keep my anger under control.

"There you guys are. About time we found you."

'What's Mr. and Mrs. Arisugawa doing here? Wait. They're not the ones I know. These are different people.'

They led us back to their home. Sorata (Mr. Arisugawa) started to explain things to us as I was cleaning my feet. Like how we were in Hanshin Republic.

'HA! I KNEW THIS PLACE SEEMED FAMILIAR!'

"Before we were married my wife was a shrine priestess. That was years ago and she's still as beautiful as the day we met. Arashi may be married and retired now, but she's retained all her spiritual powers. That's how she predicted that you boys," I cleared my throat, "and the girls as well would show up in our world. This little boarding house is how we support ourselves now. Unfortunately," he looked at me, "this is the only room we can spare."

"It's alright. It's enough that your even providing us a place to stay."

"Yeah. But sorry, I still don't understand. Why would you go out of your way to help us like this?"

"Well Syaoran, it's a long story. In short, let's just say we owe a lot to the Dimensional Witch. So we fully intend to look after you guys for as long as you're in our world. With one catch." He looked at Kurogane. "Try to seduce my sweet Arashi and you'll be sorry you ever came here."

"Hey. Why are you only saying that to me when you say that?"

"I'm joking. I'm joking."

Mokana who was awake and watching the whole thing from my arms repeated him.

"But really," he said still looking at Kurogane, "you'll be sorry."

'Yep. That's Mr. Arisugawa. Even though he's not the one I know.'

Arashi got up. "I'll go make some tea."

Fye was looking at Sakura. "Oh look at that. Her cheeks don't seem as pale do they?"

"I guess it must be the feather."

"I guess so. Well that's one memory fragment down, but how about the rest. How do we find the other feathers?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mokana knows how to!" He jumped down to the ground so we could all see him. "I feel them. The memory feathers when their nearby. I'll let you know when one is close. So you just watch me. My eyes get super big. Like this!"

'I think my heart stopped.' I got a hold of myself after awhile and looked at Mokana. "Well it was probably that feather that was stuck to Syaoran."

"No, it was different. When Syaoran was fighting on the bridge. That's when I felt it. Another feather was close by."

Syaoran looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" He paused with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Shougo."

Fye scooped up Mokana in his hands. "Intriguing. Maybe this will work after all."

Syaoran smiled a little. "So we'll always know when a feather's nearby. That's certainly a decent start."

"Let the hunt begin," Mokana yelled.

"Well you can count me out." We looked at Kurogane who was leaning against a wall close to a television set. "The only thing I'm interested in is getting back to my own world. I didn't sign up for you little goose hunt. The rest of you can do whatever you want and I'm not going to get in the way, but I'm not going to help you either. Let's be clear on that."

"Sure. I realize that this is my problem, not yours. I'll be careful not to trouble you too much, I promise."

"You're so earnest Syaoran. I like that."

'Does Fye ever _not_ smile?'

"Well what about you two? You gonna help the kid save his precious girlfriend?"

Fye shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. I mean after all, my only serious goal is not to return to the world I come from. And as long as helping our new friend doesn't get me killed...well it isn't as if I actually have anything better to don now is it? I'm at your disposal Syaoran."

"Thanks Fye. I really do appreciate that."

"And don't worry, till you find that feather, I won't transport us out of this world."

"That's great Mokana. Thank you."

"I guess I'm the same as Fye. There really isn't anything better to do. And it sounds like a great way to pass the time."

He let out a true smile now. "Thank you Fay."

"No problem."

"Oh Fay. I hope I'm not asking anything..."

"I won't know if it is or isn't until you ask me Syaoran."

"Masayoshi said you didn't have shoes and I was wondering why?"

"In a nutshell. A situation came up and I didn't have time to think about my footwear."

They all gave me question looks. I got up and I put on a dead serious face. "That's all I'm telling you." I sat down with my back to a wall and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees.

When I woke up the next day I got the shock of a lifetime. My head was resting on thigh and my hand was holding on to his knee. Mokana was between my arm that was resting on Fye and my head. I slowly got up. Which wasn't easy because his hand was resting on me. 'Thank god no one woke up before me.' I was able to get out of the room without waking anyone. When I shut the door I saw Arashi coming down the hall.

"Good morning Fay."

"Good morning Arashi."

"You probably want to clean up. I can was your current clothes as well."

"Thank you."

She led me to a shower and gave me some new clothes to wear.

'It feels good to be clean again.' I held up the outfit that Arashi gave me and sighed. 'It's clean.'

After I got dressed I looked in the floor length mirror.

I saw a girl with straight black hair that went to about the middle of my back pulled back into a headband, tan skin, and emerald green eyes with random flecks of gold. I was wearing a type of school uniform. It had a white collard short sleeve shirt, a light blue and white plaid skirt, and shin high lace up boots.

'I hate skirts. I'm just glad that this one is loose enough that it won't show anything but let's me still move my legs.'

I started to walk outside just as I heard Sorata asking the guys where I was.

"I'm behind you."

He turned around and smiled as I walked around him and Arashi to stand next to Syaoran. "In these clothes you won't stand out as much walking through the city."

"We're going to get started right now if that's okay."

Arashi looked at Syaoran. "I'll stay with Sakura. And don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"I really owe you guys."

Sorata took my hand and placed a frog shaped money pouch in it. "There's lunch money. Just promise to share. You guys have fun together in the city, k."

"Hey. How come the girl gets to hold all the money?"

"I don't know. Fay just seems the most responsible."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't have a Y-chromosome and am therefore smarter than all of you. And it also means that women are better than males."

"Why you..."

He never got the chance to finish his threat because I started running to the bridge. Which was where we decided yesterday should be the first place we look.

"Any luck yet?"

We were all waiting to see if Mokana could sense the feather.

"No." His ears dropped. "I don't feel anything."

"So you could feel the feather here yesterday, but not today," I asked Mokana.

"What do you think Kuropu?"

"I warned you to stop calling me that."

"Temper temper."

"Moron." He looked over at something. "That looks like..."

"What looks like what," Fye questioned.

"That's her. Yeah its gotta be her..."

He charged off in the direction he was looking at. "And he's off."

We spent some time trying to find Kurogane. "Where do you think he went? Should we find him," Syaoran asked.

"Kurggy does his own thing. He's so keen on saying. I think the four of us should concentrate on finding that feather."

Mokana perked up. "What did you feel something," I asked right before he flew off. Yes. Flew. He used his ears to propel himself. 'Okay.'

"I guess I haven't gotten the language down. Do you think our guide picked up the scent?"

"Only one way to find out."

I was running along Syaoran and Fye until I collided with someone. 'Once again. Thank god this is a somewhat tight skirt.' I looked up to see a familiar red head.

"Sorry. Oh my god! I'm such a klutz! Are you okay? Here," she held out her hand. I took it and she helped me up.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either."

She looked down at her watch. "Oh no! I'm running even more late now! Sorry! Bye!"

'She's still a klutz. I'm in a different world and she still doesn't look where she's going.'

I looked back to see that Syaoran had waited for me. I signaled that I was okay and we ran to catch up with Fye and Mokana. We stopped in front of a restaurant.

"The smell coming from this place is delicious!"

'That's it. I'm seriously starting to question this thing's IQ.'

Fye pointed out that we skipped breakfast and when my stomach growled we decided we better go in. We were greeted by two waiters. One had black hair and the other had silver and wore glasses. I looked at them. "We'd like a table please."

The one with glasses asked us how big our party was. Fye answered, "Um...there are four of us. Thank you. Well, uh, three plus this little beast. I guess." He was talking about Mokana who was resting comfortably in his arms.

The black haired one was about to lead us to our table when...

"Your Majesty. What are you doing here?"

"What'd you just call me?" When we were seated the one with the black hair explained things. "Trust me. The only title I have is Pancake Chef."

The one with glasses told us our orders would be out soon and then went to fulfill another order.

I looked at Syaoran. "Your Majesty? You recognize them?"

"Yeah."

"So they have parallels in your home world. The young King and his Advisor," Fye guessed.

"Right."

I explained. "Well, Yuko did warn us. I mean, I've seen three people I do."

They looked at me. "There's Sorata and Arashi. They're both teachers. And the red head who I crashed into. Her name's Ruby and my best friend on my world."

Fye delved further into the matter. "They have different memories and personalities. In truth only one part of them is the same in this world."

"What part?"

"Its their essence, Syaoran. The most basic element of their whole being. The source of their life."

"Essence? As in their souls," I asked.

"Something like that."

"Its so strange." We looked over at Syaoran. "Do you think maybe Kurogane found someone that he recognized from his world too?"

"Maybe."

We were all quiet after that. After we finished our meal and I paid for it, we continued our search until dusk. When we entered the room we were sharing the first thing I saw was a big ass sword in Kurogane's hand. 'What the fuck?!'

"So what happened to you today? You never told us Kuropu."

"Not much."

Mokana like to squel apparently. "He won't tell. Its a secret! Its a secret!"

Fye sighed at that. "And here I thought we were getting so close."

"Yeah. What gave you that idea."

"You do realize we're all probably going to be stuck together for a very long time."

"What's your point?"

"Well learning how to engage in small talk might do you some good."

"I'm getting some are."

I burst out laughing and fell backwards tossing Mokana out of my lap in the process. I would have hit my head on the floor if Fye hadn't caught me. 'God. I can't remember the last time I laughed this much. I miss it.' I laughed a thank you. It took a very long time for me to calm down. And Syaoran had to help. But I did calm down.

Later before I fell asleep I heard Kurogane start a conversation with Syaoran. "Hey."

"What is it?"

"Go to sleep."

"But Sakura..."

"Just get some sleep kid."

"Yeah, I guess I ought to."

I had been sitting like I was last night when I felt a hand lean me close to a warm spot. I didn't fight it for two reasons. I was way to tired for one. Also...it felt comfortable. Which is weird by itself considering I've tried to lean up against past boyfriends like this but I would have to get up right away because my back would start to hurt.

I must've fallen asleep because I stated to have a dream. No a nightmare.

_I heard a door swing open. Two knives try to cut me._

"_You don't think that I would really let you graduate high school did you?"_

_I backed away._

"_Just hold still. Your ------ didn't fight because she knew I would have won anyway."_

_I ran down a set of stairs and closed a door just as a knife came flying at my head. I turned around to see myself floating in a strange space and a woman right in front of me. She wore a white sun dress and had a pair of wings coming out from her back._

"_Hi? Should I know you?"_

_She shook her head no. "I am here to keep you safe. Know that nothing will harm you." She stroked my hair and each time she did my skin felt warmer and warmer._

"_So you're like my guardian angel?"_

"_Something like that. I must tell you something very important though. Practice with your fans whenever you can. You must also trust your visions."_

"_Okay."_

_She smiled and grew smaller and smaller till she was a white basketball. It then floated into me._

"_Its so warm."_

_

* * *

  
_

**YingYang13: I'm not sure. My plan is to create outlines for each world they visit. Edit the outlines and than post. I hope I do that quickly though. My reviews are what keep me posting!**

**That goes for all my readers!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fye. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. NOTE: FYE IS PRONOUNCED THE SAME AS 'EYE'. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4: Innocent Wandering

'What a strange dream...' I looked around me and smiled. 'Yay! I didn't end up on Fye! Cheers! Wait.' I looked down to see Mokana. 'Wha...' He was sleeping...while holding onto both Fye hand and mine. 'Tricky little beast.' I got my hand free and left like I did the morning before. Quickly and silently. 'I thought Kurogane is supposed to be a warrior. Aren't they supposed to be on like high alert or something? I mean I'm not that good at sneaking around. Whatever.' I headed down the stairs to see Arashi starting breakfast.

"Do you mind if I help?"

She jumped. 'I'm not good at sneaking around. How is it that I'm able to do this?' Then she looked at me. "You don't have to you know."

"I know. But what am I supposed to do until the guys wake up? I really hope the next feather wakes Sakura up. No. I pray it does."

"Why's that? I can understand why Syaoran would say something like that..."

"I really don't like the idea of being the only conscious girl for another world. Or until we find the next feather. Which ever comes first."

She laughed. "I think I'm going to go look for a change of clothes for Sakura. She might appreciate it. Do you think you could watch the food?"

"Sure." She left and about five minutes later Kurogane and Fye showed up.

Fye smiled and I felt my stomach flip flop. 'What the fuck?! No. Bad. Bad stomach. Bad. I don't even know him. Yes. I've seen things about him. I don't know **him** though.'

"Why is it Fay that you keep waking up before any of us?"

'Because I'm to fucking embarrassed that if anyone realized how I ended up sleeping the night before I really would die from blushing. Again. I don't even know him that well.' Luckily my back was turned to them...well I wasn't about to confess something like that do you? 'Crap. Talking to other people in my thoughts...NOT A GOOD SIGN!' I turned towards them with a shrug. "I think it has something to do with me sleeping in a different world. The times are probably a few hours later than where I come from. Normally I wake up before the sun even has a chance to come up." 'So **He** didn't have time to try and attack me before school.'

They looked at me like I was mental. While they were pondering about what I said, I served them breakfast. "Hey. Do you want chopsticks? I was able to find silverware as well. Which would you rather have?"

I should have known Kurogane would want chopsticks. Coming from Japan and all. That was one of the first things Mrs. Arisugawa taught us. No silverware. However, I learned Fye used both. "Explain."

"Its hard to. We have something similar to...chopsticks. But we use both depending on what is being served."

"That makes sense." It did. I mean, I always put out different things for the holidays.

After they finished, Kurogane got up and started pacing. I mean it. Fast too. "Kurogane. Really. Its called patience. You might want to learn some." Of course I get a glare. I eventually got so fed up with it I tossed the rag I was using to wash the dishes back into the sink and did everything but stomp up the stairs to the room.

I peaked in to see both Arashi and Syaoran sitting next to Sakura. 'She must have been able to find those spare clothes after all.' I stepped into the doorway. "Ready? Well you're coming anyway. I think if we wait any longer 'Kurrgy' will wear a permanent hole into the floor."

"Sure." He looked down. "I'll be back soon, Sakura."

'Awwwww...its even cuter to see it with my own eyes.'

We walked around trying to think of places to look when we decided to rest for awhile outside by a vendor. Fye started to ask Syaoran about Sakura's essence.

"You remember what we talked about, right? Yesterday at the restaurant?"

"About the parallels living in different worlds? You said they look the same, but their lives and memories are all different so they only share one thing. Like their soul."

"You know, you're a good listener Syaoran. Anyway, I've dwelled on it ever since-"

I decided to get up and look at the scenery. However I wasn't able to relax for long. A swarm of boys ran and crowded around me. Rings, bouquets, and "marry me's" were shoved in front of me.

'Somebody...please...explain why this is happening? I hate attention like this. I liked being unnoticed. Its nice. It has its advantages. So why the hell do I suddenly have guys fighting in front of me?!'

It was true. They started punching each other right in front of me. My eyes must have looked like saucers. It took me awhile to realize that I had been picked up.

"I will save you!"

I looked up to try and see the face of my 'rescuer'. 'JACOB WINTERS! WHAT THE FUCK?! How many people am I going to meet up with?' That's when I realized that he was running. Fast. 'I guess he still has the ability to be a really good football player. No matter where he is.' That's when I noticed my friends looked like toothpicks. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! (Lie.) YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY AND CARRY ME AWAY LIKE SOME WANNABE KNIGHT! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

Kurogane must have heard my screeching and stopped his chase for Mokana. He blocked Jacob's path in a matter of seconds. 'He really is a ninja. A good one too.'

"Let her go."

'Note to self. If one values life, don't cross Kurogane. He's really scary.'

"She's mine. You're too late. She chose me."

I glared at him. "As if. You just picked me up and started running you jerk."

"Yeah. Wrong. You're holding my sister."

'GO KUROGANE!'

"Well you don't watch her very well. All those guys. They started fighting right in front of her. She could have gotten badly hurt if I hadn't come along. Where were you when she needed saving. Obviously I am the perfect one for her. We're soul mates."

'Oh not that bull shit again.' I started to punch him in his chest. "I'M-NOT-A-TOY!"

"Yeah. Okay. I believe you. However. Our Dad wouldn't really appreciate some random stranger, she doesn't even know, try to carry her off."

"She loves me."

'Uh....NO I DON'T! He is seriously walking on eggshells right now.'

I think Jacob got what little sense he had lost back and realized how tall and how big Kurogane was because he dropped me. Right onto he concrete sidewalk. "Fuck! That hurt you bastard!"

He didn't seem to hear me because he just grabbed my hands. 'Seriously. Why do they keep grabbing my hands. The guys here either grab my hands...or propose to me? Next person who does either. They're getting a black eye.'

"I will come back for you soon my love. I will pray that your brother will take better care of his sister. Until then my sweet I leave you with a kiss."

He bent down and kissed me so quickly I didn't have time to kill him before he ran away.

"You know him?"

I nodded. "Even in this world he's obsessed with me!" Kurogane helped me up.

"You okay? I heard a smack."

I tested it out. "Its just going to be sore for awhile. I've had worse." I walked back as fast as I could to the others. I didn't want to talk about all the shit he did to me.

When we reached the group Arashi showed up not even a second later. "There you are! Thank goodness! I'm so sorry. I promised you I'd look after her. But she's gone."

"Where did she go," Syaoran asked. "How could she be gone? She's in a coma."

'Apparently not.'

"I left the room for awhile. She must have woken up."

'No. Really?'

"But where is she now," Fye wondered.

"Okay. I have to go search for her."

"Uh Syaoran. Yeah. I hate to be a downer. But search where exactly? This is a pretty big city. She could be anywhere."

'And now he's the one running off. Seriously only Fye and myself need to just sprint in a random direction and that will be everyone.'

"Now what."

"Well. It would be inhumane of us not to help. The poor girl's lost with no memory. With the waring gangs looking to gain an edge, she could really be in danger. Look at what happened to you yesterday Kurggy."

I looked over at Arashi. "Maybe you should go back and wait at the apartment. If by some miracle she's able to find her way back, someone should be there."

She agreed and headed back. We decided to split into groups. Fye went in one direction with Mokana, Kurogane went in another, as did I. Not to long after I went in my direction, Jacob decided to drag me into an alleyway.

'He's more annoying than the one from my world!' I started to struggle.

"Now now. You know you like this. You came looking for me. So I decided to make it easier."

While he bent down to kiss me again I shoved my knee there. While he doubled over in pain I ran away I could hear him coming after me and I collided with someone. Fye to be exact. I gulped.

"Maybe you should get up. Before we start gaining unwanted attention."

I blushed and practically jumped up.

"Oh darling! I forgive you."

"Is it someone you know?"

I didn't answer right away. 'Okay. This is going to be way to awkward. But I'd rather not have to deal with him anymore.' I took a deep breath.

"Are you-"

I kissed him. Only for like three seconds. Enough for Jacob to cry out, "No! You're in love with me!" I ignored him and whispered up to Fye, "Please play along. Just until he leaves."

He did. Shortly after Jacob left and I backed away from Fye. I looked down hoping my hair covered my face. "Thank you."

He laughed.

I got furious.

Of course something would break.

We were soon being rained on. My a fire hydrant.

He looked at me and grabbed one my hands. In the other he held a sleeping Mokana.

'Crrrraaaaap.'

"Is that your magic?"

I winced. He sounded mad. "Ye-yeah."

"Does that always happen?"

"Not usually. It flames up like that occasionally though."

He didn't ask anymore. "Um...Fye?"

Silence.

"Could you maybe...um...could you perhaps....let go of my hand?"

He did.

We headed back to where we decided to meet up with each other. All I could think about was how I kissed him. 'Oh my fucking god! I'm a complete idiot! Why the hell would I do such an idiotic thing! I'm smarter than that! Okay. Deep breath. Just play it cool. Stop thinking about it for one. Just stop thinking. Yes. Let us go with that.' I started to think about the lyrics to a song that always made me clear my head. Sadly. It was a Cheetah Girls song. Cherish the Moment. Something about just clears my head. It worked. When I came to I saw Kurogane shove Mokana into his shirt pocket.

"There."

"Like Mother and Child."

'What?' I tried to think about that phrase and got a really bad headache. No one noticed for which I was thankful. 'Wonder why? I don't have one...'

Syaoran came running up to us. Apparently none of us had any luck. 'This sucks.'

"Syaoran! Fay!"

Masayoshi had seen her with the leader of the Mohawk gang. "Hey. Wasn't he trying to get you to join his group Kurogane?"

"Yeah why."

"Just thinking."

Masayoshi pulled out his kudan. "Finding people's always been my specialty." Well if its you specialty why have we been sitting around for like an hour? I had been singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall. I was currently on 38. When I started singing the 37 the kudan started to fly off in a random direction. 'Finally. My but was starting to get numb.'

We followed it to a dock of some sort. It had construction tools everywhere. "Okay. So where is she?"

We eventually looked up to see Sakura glowing a shade of pink and flying. 'She can fly?!' The light went away and she started to fall. 'Okay. Scratch that. She can glide very long distances.'

Syaoran caught her and after a conversation with Shougo we headed back to the apartment. My back kept me from keeping up with the others and I couldn't get Masayoshi to leave me alone. He wouldn't stop asking me if I was alright. I kept answering different ways because I realized that he wasn't really listening to me. When I saw the building I forced myself to forget about the pain in my back and I ran in front of the others and threw myself inside. 'Sanctuary.'

We were gathered around Sakura's bed. Well Fye and Syaoran were. Kurogane was sitting on the window seat and I was leaning against a wall. Trying to keep the pain to a minimum.

I heard a pop and turned to see that Mokana had gotten free of Kurogane's shirt.

"I'm awake."

'Really?'

He went on to say in his dream he found a feather. 'Good for you. Try when you're awake though.'

Silence.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Nods. 'Perfect. I'm even crazier now. I should be locked up. Sign me up for the funny farm. Its were I belong for kissing a complete...DAMN IT! No. Stop thinking about that. Its in the past. That's where its going to stay.'

I was happy to see that I didn't say that out loud as well. I sighed in relief as well.

Fye told us that Shougo had found out that the leader of the Mohawk Gang handed over his territory. 'Cool.'

I couldn't really focus anymore. Arashi brought in some tea and brought pain killers for me. I wanted to cry. "Thank you so much."

"I saw you walk a little too stifly up the stairs. I though you might appreciate them."

I was grateful. I took them and returned to my position against the wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. Or see the looks they were all giving me. Some questioning and the others worry and caring.

* * *

YingYang13:_ I'm probably going to go by the anime more. Manga books take me forever to figure out because of the whole right to left thing. But I might put some of the details from the manga that aren't in the series into my story if I need to. With your other statement, I'll do my best to explain. Look at the title. XD This chapter is just one of many. Its going to be spontaneous. Their doing this __subconsciously. I can only offer two solutions. Read over it. Or stop reading. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm trying to keep her from being a Mary-Sue to the best of my abilities, though. I deeply apologize._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fye. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. NOTE: FYE IS PRONOUNCED THE SAME AS 'EYE'. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 5: The Battle of the Mage

I guess I must've fallen asleep because, this is a guess, after a door slamming open and shut and than banging your head against the wall. I think it wouldn't have caught me so off guard if I had been awake.

The person to blame for my now headache. Sorata Arisugawa. I don't know what was said but when the stars I was seeing went away I saw him with a huge bump on his head. When everyone, except Mokana and Kurogane, gathered around a map of the city, I found that my back didn't hurt anymore. Which helped me pay attention to the topic. 'I'm going to murder this Jacob. Even the one from my world wasn't this obnoxious. Seriously. The one I know wouldn't have tried to kidnap me. Or kiss me.'

We pointed at the places on the map that Mokana had sensed the feather. Apparently Mokana hadn't dreamed about finding a feather by the vendor. He really did. Arashi looked up. "If Mokana senses the feather in different places, like on the bridge or outside the shop, doesn't that suggest that it's somehow moving?"

I nodded. "I could see that being the case."

She picked up where she had left off. "Between that and the fact that it seems to appear and disappear..."

Syaoran figured it out first and we all agreed that had to be the case. "A kudan comes and goes so Mokana's senses would do the same thing. So we just have to find the right one."

Sorata shot down what I suggested. He went onto explain that a kudan is a sort of protector. 'Crap. Since everyone has one, where do we even begin to look.' Syaoran voiced my thoughts.

Sorata answered, "Well I don't have any definite ideas yet. But there is one thing I am. Whoever has her feather must have an extremely powerful kudan."

Arashi explained that because the feathers are basically Sakura's heart, a kudan would have to have to be strong in order to hold something so powerful. Fye smiled as always and decided to show everyone the ray of hope. "That's a start at least. So it looks like we need to begin by finding strong kudan. Then we can find Sakura's feather."

With that we all prepared to fall asleep. I decided to play it safe and just sleep on the window seat. 'I am not going to end up waking up only to discover once again that I had slept while holding onto him. Especially after **that** incident. I am going to avoid getting to close to for as long as I can avoid it.'

I had a nightmare. I hate it when its a normal dream. I can always tell when its a vision. This wasn't one. Which meant that it was from the past.

_My Daddy threw me out into the snow. It was Christmas_ _Eve._

"_Stay out there till you can remember how I like my dinner to be served! You bug!"_

_I start to bang on the door. "Daddy please let me in! I'm sorry! It's cold out here Daddy! Please let me in! I'll remember! I promise!"_

_He didn't. There was supposed to be a blizzard that night. I had the radio on to listen to the weather and that's why Daddy threw me out. I was scared about the storm. The teachers at school told us some of the dangers of snow. How if it started to snow really badly that you shouldn't be outside. The others didn't pay any attention. But I did. I remember them saying that if you were stuck in one, you needed to have lots of warm clothes on._

_I looked down at what I had on. All I had was a sweater that was to thin to keep the cold out, a pair of jeans, and socks. My socks were wet from the start. When my Daddy threw me outside I landed in a big pile of snow. I had shoveled the sidewalk and driveway just that morning. So even my sweater didn't keep the cold out for long._

_The snow started to come down faster and got a lot colder. I'm so wet and numb. I curl up against the door. I try to keep warm. The snow starts falling even faster._

_How I hate Daddy. No. I don't hate him. He loves me. ----- always told me that. He said I did something wrong. I have to deal with it._

_I start to chant. "He does love me. He does love me." I do it till my voice starts to fail me because my teeth start to chatter to much._

_I try to knock on the door again. "Daddy," I say once more even though it is barely a whisper, "please let me in."_

_I don't hear anything. It's so cold. I close my eyes. 'That's better. I should just get some rest. Than when I wake up it will be warm again.' I feel as if I'm floating. It feels nice. 'I'll just rest. Than everything will be fine.'_

_I feel a warm spot on my back._

_That can't be true though. I'm in a blizzard. The snow is everywhere and I am soaked._

_The warm spot grows._

_Go away. I want to sleep. It feels nice._

"Fay."

_'Daddy? No. Daddy's asleep. Or he would have already come to let me in.'_

"Fay. Wake up."

_'Who is it than? No one else would want to be outside. Its too cold.'_

"Fay!"

_They sound scared. Maybe they saw me outside and wanted to help. 'I probably scared them because of the white light. I hate the white light. I'm a freak. Ruby doesn't think so though for some reason. I like Ruby. She makes me happy. But I like sleeping more.'_

"Fay! Its a dream! Wake up!"

_My body gets warmer. I don't want to wake up. Its cold. I don't want to be cold. With my eyes shut at least I'm warmer._

"FAY!"

My eyes snap open.

"Are you alright? You're pale and you were whispering things."

My eyes focus and I'm able to make out Fye bent down to look at me and Kurogane and Syaoran behind him. They all look worried.

"Yeah." I remember that I had slept on the window seat. Fye moved so I could get up. "It was just a bad dream. I mean, we all get them don't we?" I didn't stick around and headed straight for the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. Sure enough my skin almost looked like a sheet. Which is scary by itself considering I'm tan. I took some deep breaths. 'Of course I get a nightmare. I should have expected one sooner. Why do I still have to-' I cleaned myself up. 'I'm stronger than that.'

I met up with the others right as they were about to leave. "What do guys think you're doing?"

Syaoran looked at me. "We thought that you-"

"I'm fine." They didn't look convinced. I couldn't really blame them. I suck at lying. "It was a bad dream. Nothing more. So should we get going?"

It looked like they were about to object so I just left before they could. I picked a random direction that we hadn't tried yet. I walked in front of everyone and started to finally take in the sights. 'It looks just like the pictures that I've seen of New York.' I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I ran into someone.

"There you are darling!"

'No. Its to early. Try again later. Like when I'm dead.'

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"

'Why is he screaming? It is to early for this. And who is this 'they' that he speaks of?' I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"You don't know when to give up do you? I told you hands off of her."

"So you're alright with him?" He pointed at Fye. "But not me? I have a class one kudan." A bird that looked kind of like a phoenix appeared. While still holding onto me, he climbed onto the damn bird and tried to fly off with me.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Now now dear. You-"

He was cut off by a blue light appearing. He must've been startled because he dropped me. Again. Only this time higher up. I waited for the impact.

"You can open your eyes. That would have been a nasty fall don't you think?"

I saw Fye. 'I guess he must have caught me. Its weird. I didn't feel him grabbing me...' I nodded at him and he set me down. I looked over at Kurogane holding a sword that looked familiar and saw him scaring off Jacob. When the sword disappeard I marched up to him. "Where were you aiming? You could have hit me you know! You couldn't have done it a different way?"

I guess I was angrier than I thought because a sound that was familiar sounded.

Something shattering.

We looked around to see a light pole that had fallen over with a broken light bulb. Which of course caused people to start screeching their heads off even though they were fine. I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Kurogane and Syaoran look like the whole deer in the headlight thing. Fye looked like he was about to say something but before I gave him the chance to I ran off towards the scene of the crime.

This had happened before. And just like the last time the light bulb that I had broke caused a force to break the brittle pole. I started to push the crowd away. The wires were lying in random places and one could spark.

I felt something take my hand and I looked down to see a little boy who looked a lot like Ruby's brother. "You're a fairy aren't you. Mommy says fairy's have magic and are very pretty."

"Did your Mommy say anything else?"

"That she would visit me in a fairy's body. Didn't your Mommy tell you the same thing?"

I was quiet. 'Did...I even have a Mother?'

"Mommy? Why are you so quiet?"

I didn't hear anything anymore. 'Did I even have a Mother figure?' I tried to look back in my past but all I could make out was my Father stabbing a sword into thin air. 'Could that...'

"Fay?"

I blinked. I felt a hand start to guide me someplace. I was still trying to think about my own Mother. 'Why can't I come up with anything?'

I finally came out of 'la la land' to see that Kurogane was holding me up. I shook him off and caught up with Syaoran who was further up.

I gave up on thinking about her. I started to get this really bad headache and I didn't want to risk getting tunnel vision. So I started to think of another song. This time "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. Singing helps in the absence of meditating.

No having any luck we decided to think of a new strategy. We chose a rooftop that allowed us to look down on the people walking around below us. "This is just a hunch. I'm beginning to think that what Sorata said last night was right. I mean people don't just walk around with their kudan out saying 'look at me I have a higher ranking kudan than you.' I'm just guessing though mind you."

They nodded. Mokana, who had taken up residence in my arms once again, spoke up. "Well than Mokana can't locate the feather."

'This sucks. More than yesterday when we had trouble finding Sakura.'

Kurogane decided that it was his turn to be Mr. Raincloud. He pointed out that even if we did find the right kudan, it wasn't very likely that the person would just had it over.

I think Fye was about to say something when he sneezed instead. I was about to say 'excuse you' but before I could even open my mouth he sneezed again. Not long after that the same thing happened to me. Than for some god forsaken reason we both sneezed at the exact same time.

"Someone must be talking about you two."

I rolled my eyes. "That's just a stupid myth Kurogane. I just saw that Fye sneezed so it made my nose itch. Than the process moved to Fye. It was just a freak of nature accident."

"What are you two talking about Kuropu?"

I think he let it slide for the mere fact that he wanted to tick me off and try to get Fye to agree with him. "If someone sneezes out of the blue, it means that someone is talking about you behind your back. Whether its good or bad is a mystery."

"But it isn't scientifically proven."

They looked at me like I had two heads.

"What?"

Before they got the chance, we heard a familiar voice shouting for Syaoran's and my attention. 'Masayoshi. Please stop addressing me. I am older than you. Also. You have yet to say Fye, Kurogane, or Mokana in your greetings. I repeat. I am too old for you. Get a girlfriend that's not at least four years older than you.'

"I could help you guys look for it."

"Masayoshi?" He looked over at me. 'Crap. This isn't going to help my situation with him at all.' I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean I probably know my way around here better than any of you anyway."

Syaoran accepted his help. Mokana somehow managed to drag me closer to Masayoshi's side while staying in my arms. 'What the fuck?! He's tiny! He's light! How is he strong enough to drag me?!'

"Masayoshi. Mokana says thanks."

Before I could tell Mokana to just get out of my arms I felt myself being lifted into the air.

I was in a trance until I realized how high we were, I heard Masayoshi screaming his head off, and finding myself riding side saddle on a dragon thing. I tried not to freak to much. I had never ridden side saddle before and being so high didn't make it any easier. I opted for just closing my eyes and imagining myself on what I thought felt like a roller coaster.

I refused myself the gift of sight till I was forced to when I heard Masayoshi yell that he was afraid of heights.

'So am I. So am I.'

"Back and forth! Back and forth! I'm so high in the sky! Back and forth! Back and forth! Like a bird! See me fly!"

"MOKANA! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are **so** not helping. All you're doing is making me sick!"

I got tired of trying to fight the memories...

_I'm on the ledge of our deck. If I fall I could get hurt. It's so high._

"_Just a little longer."_

_He's been saying that for awhile. I stand as still as I can. Its hard. He woke me up really early. Earlier than usual. I have been standing here almost the entire day. I'm hungry and tired. He made meals for himself. And drank in front of me. Only making me notice how dry my throat was. He always made sure that he could see me. In case I tried to get off. I wouldn't have even tried. I felt his stare._

"_I'm helping you Morgan. Really. This is to help you get up early and stay up late. That way you have more time to do the tasks you need to do."_

_All I can do is nod. It takes all I can not to loose my balance. I was lucky. It was summer. Which meant even though I was in my pj's I was warm._

_It happened several times. At random intervals. So I couldn't try to plan ahead and wear clothes that would keep me comfortable._

_Every time he did it, I only grew more and more afraid of heights. Afraid that I would fall off and get hurt._

"Fay! Look!"

I was shocked out of my memories by Masayoshi. I looked down, not focusing on the ground itself but the people instead. Sure enough I soon noticed Syaoran and the others.

Their voices were muffled but I could hear pop bitch just fine. I was able to make out that the chick abducted Masayoshi, thinking he was Syaoran.

Which was when I started laughing.

Then I found out that she took me because she heard from one of her fan boys that a girl was bragging about being prettier than she.

"She's not even that pretty."

I didn't know what I did. But she almost lost her balance on the roof. "YOU BITCH!" I was pissed. I was so not bragging about anything. I hate attention. Whoever said such a thing needs a bitch slap.

However I was ignored. I did gain some unwanted attention from some of her fans that were watching.

'Wear a skirt. Is what he said. It'll help you blend in more. Is what he said. If you wear jeans with the age you are people might think you're not in school. Is what he said. Fuck him. Next time I see Sorata. He's dead.'

I looked back down to see Fye suspended in the air. 'So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's his kudan.'

"It makes sense."

"I said that out loud didn't I."

"Did you not want to."

I didn't bother answering him.

"My kudan super sound check!" A microphone appeared. "It's show time!"

"What kind of-"

I was cut off by an explosion. 'Fye. Where's Fye.'

"He's fine. See."

'Damn. I need to stop saying my thoughts out loud.' I succeeded that time.

"It seems just like the sort of attack Mokana would enjoy."

He did alright. He started to sing again. Masayoshi started to yell down to Fye. "Be careful! Primera has a really high ranking kudan! You could get hurt!"

"So her name's Primera?"

"Yes."

I watched. "And her kudan deals out musical notes."

"Yes."

I paused and watched Fye doge even more notes. "That's pathetic."

"I don't get it!" I looked down to see Primera even more pissed off. "Why aren't they hitting you?!"

"That's simple. If I let them hit me it might hurt."

The bitch wasn't exactly pleased to hear that. She yelled out something else and the microphone was replaced by a microphone stand. 'Interesting. Its still pathetic though.'

She started to sing and a giant treble clef appeared. She then used the stand as a bat and knocked it straight at Fye.

Another huge explosion and when it cleared away. I didn't see Fye anywhere.

"He's over there. Behind the others."

'How? He was right in front of the building and...my brain hurts. I'm done thinking about it.'

"La dee da le da! Swing swing swing! Wheee!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I heard Fye yell up to Primera. "If I do concede, then what exactly happens next?"

Her reply was hysterical. She said she would move onto Syaoran. 'Really. If Shougo said that he **finally** found a worthy opponent, does she really think that she could beat him.'

She started to sing again and a river of measures came out. Fye managed to get on top of the thing and if I had blinked I would have missed seeing Fye jump up and land close to Primera.

"Uh...Fay?"

"Yeah Masayoshi?"

"Why are your hands fists?"

I unclenched them. 'Why were they?'

"I'M SO EMBARRASSED!"

I heard a crack and than we were falling. I was to stunned to scream.

Instead of crashing on the ground like I though we would, we ended up on a watery creature that looked familiar. It dropped us on the roof one level underneath Primera.

"Primera stop it! Enough is enough!"

"Shougo its you! You're back!"

I felt something plop into my lap. Sure enough a white fuzz ball was sitting there. 'Why does Mokana chooses me over everyone else. I'm sure Masayoshi wouldn't mind taking care of him.'

"What are you doing here Primera? Don't you have a concert to perform?"

She started ranting about how she saw him with Sakura yesterday and asked if he liked her better.

'Oh my fucking god! This is worse than a soap! I think jumping to my death would be better than listening to this bull."

That's when Mokana started bouncing around trying to get Syaoran's attention. Only to tell him that he **still** didn't know where it was but that it was really "close close close." I sighed. 'If it wasn't so cute I could toss it over the side of the roof without feeling guilty.'

I looked to see Syaoran talking to Shougo. I was trying to make out their conversation when I felt a hand, once again, take mine. 'He's a kid. He doesn't know better.'

"Its okay Fay. We'll be fine."

'He must be on something. I he thinks **I'm** scared this kid needs more than one punch to the head.'

When Masayoshi got distracted by what was going on below I snatched my hand back. I than joined in on trying to see what they were talking about.

Apparently the reason that Shougo wanted to fight Syaoran so badly was because he had a strong heart which wasn't that common.

Masayoshi looked at me. "Why are you so calm?"

'Because I'm trying not to have a panic attack from being up so high.' I shrugged. "Lets just say I have some really good reasons to believe that Syaoran can win."

'Which wasn't a lie. I've seen some of the fights he'll have to go through.'

He probably, along with every person that I've met so far, thought I was nut case. I was to focused on the battle between fire and water that was about to begin.

* * *

YingYang13:_ You have nothing to apologize for. I just had trouble trying to find a way to answer without sounding like a jerk. I hope you feel better! That had to suck. You're welcome though for answering. I hope you still like this story after this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fye. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. NOTE: FYE IS PRONOUNCED THE SAME AS 'EYE'. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6: Unshed Tears

I stared as Shougo attacked first with a blue ball and Syaoran block with a red. The affect was a small rumble that must of knocked something loose because a boulder came hurling our of no where heading straight at Syaoran.

I think it was Masayoshi who had the sense to warn Syaoran who had the sense warn Syaoran. Who than promptly turned around, kicked through it like it was nothing, and turned back to Shougo.

'Wow. Wasn't expecting that.'

"I know right."

I once again opted for silence and watched as Shougo's kudan formed a tidal wave and preceded to surround Syaoran completely under water.

I couldn't see anymore because the attack started to shake the building. Primera and I were barely able to hold on, but I watched as Masayoshi started to fall off the roof.

"Shougo you big bonehead! You're gonna get us all killed! And how am I supposed to put on an awesome concert if I'm dead?!"

While all this was going on, I was focused on mainly two things. Not falling off of the shaking building. And not having a panic attack for the same reason as well as being high off the ground.

Then I heard a sound like something was breaking. When I looked up my thoughts were confirmed. A large part of the building started to fall right where Primera and I were.

'Okay. Now I'm scared.'

"You're going to be okay. Just stay close to me. Hang on."

If I wasn't so scared about falling off I would have yelled at him about stating the obvious. When I didn't feel the ruble fall on top of me I tensed.

"Syaoran! The feather! Its here! I'm sure sure sure of it. Inside the magic giant boy!"

'Magic...giant...boy?' I looked at where Mokana was pointing. Sure enough Masayoshi's kudan was taller than the building and holding up the ruble that would have fallen on us. 'Oh. That giant magic boy.'

It started to lift Masayoshi into its hand. Primera tried to stop it and in her haste to try and save him-knocked me off the roof.

This time I closed my eyes and screamed.

When I felt myself being lifted up instead though, I opened my eyes to see that Masayoshi's kudan had saved me.

"Are you alright?"

I was about to answer him when I felt the kudan's chest inhale and exhale. I watched as fire ball after fire ball started to destroy the city.

'Um...King Kong anyone?'

Masayoshi stated screaming at his kudan to stop. That's when I looked up at the kudan and noticed something that looked familiar. "Masayoshi look. The chest."

He saw what I was pointing at. "The feather you've all been looking for."

As we were looking at the feather we noticed Syaoran get closer and closer. He was on his kudan. "I don't mean your kudan any harm. And I promise to do my best not to hurt it. But there's something I need."

I yelled his name. "Its in the chest!"

He nodded and started to fly closer. Masayoshi tried to warn Syaoran however while he was yelling Syaoran leaped at the kudan and started to push his hand towards the feather.

"Its burning."

It was enough of a distraction to cause Syaoran to be pushed back and his kudan caught him. Both Syaoran and I looked at Masayoshi worriedly.

"I'm fine."

'Like hell you are.' I got Syaoran's attention. "Wait a moment, k."

"Fay?"

I knew they were both confused, but I ignored them. 'Screw it.' I cleared my mind and called my magic. I felt my hands warm up and when I looked at them they were white. When it got to be to much for me to handle, I put my left hand on Masayoshi's chest and my right on his back. "Go for it Syaoran!"

This time when he went to get the feather, Masayoshi tensed at first but when he didn't feel any pain he calmed down.

Syaoran succeeded at getting the feather and a blinding flash appeared. I grabbed Masayoshi and brought him close. I felt my back get warm and then I looked to see a shield of some sort had formed around us.

"Where's Masayoshi?" I saw everyone that had been at that building watching the fight down below.

'Way to not care about me guys. I can feel the love. Really. I love you guys to. NOT!'

The shield set us on the ground to the side of the group, they didn't notice us so I started to wave my hand. "Over here everyone!"

Fye, Kurogane, and Syaoran were the first one's to reach us, and started to talk to us all at once. I could not make sense of it at all.

I looked around considering the three of them plus Masayoshi's voice started to give me a headache. I saw Jacob arrive with his kudan and start running towards me. I did the same. When I did reach him I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He almost fell over. "Oh Jacob! It was so scary! I was so scared! I hate heights! I was looking every where for you! Why didn't you come?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I came though as soon as I saw those fire balls."

'I should get a Grammy. No really. I had everything but tears.'

"There there."

"Oh Jacob. Being up so high and thinking I would never see you again made me realize my true feelings for you. I do love you Jacob. You were right all along. I'll make my family understand that we're meant to be. Oh Jacob. Let's share our first kiss."

He smiled. "I agree." He started to lean in.

"But first my dear. Will you close your eyes."

He did and when he started to get a confused look on his face, I made my right hand into a fist and punched him square in the face. I heard the sweet sound of bone's cracking. I must have hit him harder than I thought because his head did like a 180 and than he fell to the ground. So I'm not exactly sure if he heard me when I told him that if he tried anything like that again, it wouldn't just be his face.

I turned around and headed back to the others and I looked at their shocked faces. "What?"

Syaoran gained the gift of speech first. "Why didn't you do that sooner? You had plenty of opportunities to do it before."

I shrugged. "I hate hurting people. I just don't think that most problems can be solved with violence. Especially when the opponent has the lowest IQ level that there is and still be alive."

I got the same looks as before when we were talking about the whole sneezing-when-someone's-talking-behind-your-back conversation and I used the term scientifically.

'I guess the 21st century is to much for all their minds to grasp. HA! I'm smarter than them.'

"What do you say we head back to the apartment to give Sakura he feather back."

We all agreed with the wizard and I followed them back on the route they used to get the Hanshin Castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOKANA ACTS AS A TRANLATING DEVICE!"

We were back at the apartment and the guys were telling me about what happened after Masayoshi and I were abducted.

"It's one of Mokana's 108 secret abilities!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BALL OF ANNOYING FUZZ! IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE ENDED UP WITH A LITTLE CREATEN SUCH AS YOURSELF I WOULD HAVE SAID FUCK SCHOOL AND DROPPED OUT!"

"I don't see why your screeching. Its not that big of a deal."

I stared at Kurogane and I don't think I imagined the cringe. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY IT MATTERS! BECAUSE MY FUCKING SCHOOL MADE IT A 'REQUIREMENT' TO GRADUATE THE FUCKING PLACE WITH TWO DIFFERENT FOREIGN LANGUAGE CLASSES! THAT'S WHY ITS A BIG DEAL! I WASTED AWAY ABOUT SIX YEARS OF MY LIFE DEALING WITH SHITTY TEACHERS! I ALSO WOULD HAVE TAKEN UP RUBY'S IDEA AND TURNED IN THE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

I closed my eyes. 'Uh oh. I just mentioned Big Brother. I should probably just tell them and get the stupid conversation that will probably come back to haunt me if I don't over with. I'm a coward though. And honestly, I can see all of them giving me pity. Witch is probably the only thing I hate more than charity.' I opened my eyes again and sure enough I got the questioning looks I was looking for. Instead of giving them the chance to try and talk me into telling them who the 'fucking son of a bitch' was, I jumped up and ran out of the room. Yes I ran. I'm guilty. I found Mokana coming up the stairs and I took him in my arms. I sat on the stairs listening in on Kurogane's and Fye's conversation and watching the conversation that Syaoran will soon be having with Sakura. 'He'll be heartbroken. But he won't show it.'

I saw them go into the room and I followed in after them, still holding Mokana and making the mistake of sitting across from Syaoran. And next to Fye. "Hello Princess. My name is Fye. Fye D. Flouright if you want to be formal."

He reintroduced Syaoran and introduced Kurogane as Kurggy. I should have expected that. Considering Fye hasn't once used his real name.

Fye than decided to try and be funny and started to pat my head. 'What the hell? Who said he could touch me?!'

"This is our little mobile sun. Ray."

'I can now see why Kurogane wants to rip his head off. Who the hell is Ray?' I smiled at Sakura. "Ignore him. As you can see he likes giving ridiculous nicknames. I'm Fay. Fay Fuoco."

She only nodded.

Fye pointed at Mokana who was still in my lap. "And rounding out the group is this (I threw in annoying) cute ball of fuzz our dear R-"

I punched him. I didn't hide the fact that I did.

He picked up right where he left off. "Our dear Fay is holding."

I gained Sakura's attention to prevent her from seeing Syaoran leave the room. "Don't worry. You'll be alright. Syaoran will look after you. So you have nothing to worry about."

I heard the others leave after Syaoran.

"Fay? Why are you traveling with us?"

How to answer. "Just to travel."

"You're lying."

'Whoa. What the hell. She shouldn't be able to detect something like that. I mean I **know **I suck at lying but how...?'

"Your eyes. They're green and gold. Just now though, the gold disappeared."

"Oh."

"Please tell me."

I looked down. "Some other time, k."

It was quiet for awhile. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You said your name is Fay Fuoco right?"

"Yeah."

"What does Fuoco mean? Or is it just a name like 'Flouright?'"

"You're actually the first person out of this whole group to ask. It means 'fire' in a language call Italian."

"Syaoran told me I come from Clow. Where do you live?"

"Iowa."

"Iowa?"

"It's a little complicated to understand. I'll tell you more though as we journey. K?"

She nodded and then lifted her hand to her cheek. "My hand feels warm. Like someone was holding it while I slept." She had a sad smile on her face. "You probably think I'm silly for thinking such a thing."

I shook my head. "No. I think it would be nice to wake up to that feeling. It would make me feel like someone really cared about me."

"Yeah..." She was still really tired so she went back to sleep. I don't blame her.

The guys came back and I realized it was a good thing she fell asleep. Syaoran came in looking a little damp. That's when I realized that it had been raining outside. He looked relieved that she was out of her coma.

"I guess we're leaving tomorrow?"

They all nodded showing that my guess was correct.

"Just making sure."

That night I once again slept on the window seat. Even though it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. It beat the chance of possibly waking up to something even more embarrassing.

I had a series of visions. First just sayings...

"_What was I thinking? I mean why would they recruit kids like you as the amenosa anyway."_

"_You're god's beloved daughter, aren't you?"_

"_It's supposed to help people!"_

"_It was a ring my Mother found. She never used it for anything. And I don't need it. Think of it as a thank you gift."_

I saw people next.

_A man with several small ponytails on his head._

_A girl with raven hair pulled back into a ponytail._

_A lady with long nails and a strange headdress._

_A man with over sized ears and a very large belly._

I woke up to see that it was still dark out. 'Maybe a dimension? I hope they're friends. Something about the man with those ears seemed off. I can't put my finger on it...' I gave up thinking about it. Since going back to sleep was out of the question, my only other option was to get dressed.

First stop was the bathroom. To shower and change into my original outfit of jeans, a simple white three-quarter length shirt, and no shoes. Joy.

Downstairs the sun had risen and warmed the kitchen. As I waited downstairs for the others and decided to treat myself to some of Arashi's dumplings. I had never had one before, but I found the flavor to be enjoyable.

Not long after cleaning my dishes I heard movement coming down the stairs. It was Arashi. "I almost forgot to give you these."

I looked at her. In her hands were a pair of black flats that had velcro so that my foot wouldn't come out. "Thank you."

"Its the least I can do after all the help you've been helping me cook."

I could only smile and put them on. That's when the others finally came down as well. They were dressed in their clothes as well.

Fye was wearing an outfit that would probably make the Eskimos jealous. He had a thick white coat on that had blue stripes that looked like a web. I couldn't see what was on underneath that, all I could see was that it was blue. His staff was what caught my attention from the start. The top of his staff to be more exact. It looked like an upside down sun that a kid would draw, but the 'rays' had a deep blue gem set in each one and they were all connected...by a bracket? In the center of the 'sun' was a blue crystal that looked like the same shade of blue as his eyes and his coat.

Kurogane...wore black. The only thing that he had that wasn't black was this thing that went around his head. 'Maybe to help keep things out of his line of sight while fighting?'

Syaoran had on a black tank thing, beige pants, and black boots. He had a green cloak and goggles around his neck. Sakura had and outfit that looked really exotic. Like something a gypsy would have worn. She had a cloak to match her outfit though.

'I guess I missed the 'bring your cape/coat memo. I hope we don't land in a place that's too cold. I'd probably end up freezing.' Sakura looked at me. "What's a memo?" I just shook my head. 'Damn. If she keeps asking questions I'm going to have trouble not hitting her.'

I looked at all the people who came to see us off. I saw Sorata and Arashi of course, I also saw Primera and Shougo, and surprisingly, the leader of the Mohawk Gang and some of the members themselves. Then I spotted a familiar blond, with a white cast over his nose. 'Huh. I guess going to all those cheer leading practices paid off. Having to learn sharp movements so that when you use pom poms they aren't just a prop. Guess learning that for four years helps when you need to hit a jerk. And break their noses. Excellent. However the fact that he was even here just told me that he hadn't heard my threat.'

"Oh my sweet. I forgive you. Please stay. I-"

I couldn't hear anymore because all I could feel was my insides turning into goo. Then I realized that someone was kissing me. And oh my fucking god it felt good. My body responded just making the feeling of my insides turn to goo worse. Ruby kissed so many guys that when she told me that she thought she found the 'one' it was because of what happened to her whenever they kissed. She kept saying that whenever they kissed her insides became all buttery and she also said that she thought her legs would have collapsed underneath her had he not been holding her. Yeah. I was definitely feeling that. I also felt electricity going up and down my spine. And god the lips themselves were making me mad. I was in compl-"

I blinked.

I blinked again.

'Where are the lips? Where are the god like lips? Where did the feeling go? Why are my insides not turning into goo anymore? Gah! I want it back!' That's when I felt a hand hold me closer to a body.

"I'm sorry. As you can see. The black cloud over there has made it quite clear that he doesn't want you near his sister. So I believe it is my duty for now to tell you to stop coming closer and back away before her brother sees you."

That's when I realized who those wonderful lips that made me turn to goo belonged to. I felt my face warm. 'Dear god. What the fuck just happened. I think he knows about my promise to not touch him. So he's making me break that just to spite me.'

"Mokana Modoki's ready to go! Pa-poo!"

That's when I was able to regain the thought process. 'Okay. That's nothing to get worked up about. I only imagined that feeling. Fye was only helping a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. It was all for show. Like I did those few days ago. He helped me than. I didn't feel anything then so why would I feel anything just now. My point. A friend helping a friend.'

I looked around and recognized a familiar tube. 'This is where I met that Lady. I don't know why I should listen to her. She did make a good point though. I should think about practicing with the fans. I don't want to have to rely on my magic. Not with the danger that could happen.'

I looked around to see that the group was farther ahead of me. Not by much. But there was definitely a gap. I tried to catch up, but I gave up rather quickly because it wasn't doing any good. I just went along with it. That's when I saw Mokana. He saw me and, I don't know how he was able to move, came closer. I held him close.

"We'll be in the next world soon."

"Hope we find a feather."

"Mokana hopes so too."

'I wonder if I'll see the people that I saw in my dream in this one.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 7: The Broken Memento

I was still thinking about the situation that Fai decided to put me in. 'Why. Why did he have to kiss me? I could have taken care of Jacob myself. I broke his nose for Christ's sake! I broke his nose...CRAP! I'm not violent. Am I? I hope I'm not. I just have to prove to Fai that I can take care of myself. That I don't need his god like lips. His lips that make me vulnerable. Morgan Fay Fuoco is **never** allowed to be vulnerable. The way I felt was my imagination. That's all. Because I've only had one boyfriend. Jacob. A good reason to not date. He's the only one who I've kissed.' I looked down to see empty air. "Mokana?" I looked up. "Guys?" I saw the tunnel open up. I had the feeling of falling. Than I felt someone holding me bridal style.

"Nice catch Kurggy! Our little Ray could have gotten hurt."

Kurogane scoffed and dropped me. I started to think aloud. On purpose. Loudly. "Why do people have to keep dropping me? Do they think I'm bouncy? Am I missing something? Am I bouncy? I don't think so. I think my back is going to cave in because people seem to think I'm unbreakable."

"We made quite a mess."

I was cut off from my rant by Syaoran's statement. Looking around, I had to agree. Food had been scattered all over the place. He started to pick up the mess and we followed his example. I looked around and decided to help pick up something that resembled strawberries and began putting them in crates. 'I'm beginning to think that I'm going to regret ever coming on this trip. I could've stayed with Yuuko. She told us that we could have stayed there. With the clothes I have, I wouldn't stand out like Kurogane. I can speak Japanese, too. I would have been fine!' I finished picking up the last of the strawberries and set the crates in front of a stand with an old man and what looked like his grandson. They looked upset. "Here you go. Sorry about knocking them over."

"You didn't knock them over. Your companions did. They should be the ones picking up the mess."

I smiled. "Yes that's true. But I am traveling with them, so its my fault too."

He smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." He handed me a box of his strawberries. "Sir, I won't take these. You need them more than I do."

"Its a thank you gift."

As soon as he said this, a bunch of other store owners came over and handed me some of their produce as well. "Please. You guys don't need to give me this." A woman, who looked a lot like Ruby's mom, took the food that was being given to me and put it in a basket. She got closer so she could whisper something to me.

"You worked a miracle today." She must have sensed my shocked look. "That man was one of the grumpiest person. He hates market days. No one really likes to buy from him, but he has the best berries in the city. We saw him give you some. This food is a thank you from all of us and it would hurt us deeply if you didn't take it."

How could I deny them? I simply smiled at all of them, nodded my thanks, and headed back to the group. 'I wish people were this kind where I'm from.'

I reached the others and saw that they had finished picking up something that looked like potatoes. The girl with her hair pulled back into a ponytail came up to holding more. She looked at us. "You look weird."

'Way to be blunt.'

"Hear that Kurggy? She thinks your funny!"

"Hey if I'm funny that means you are too!"

"Come on!"

We watched as the girl grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off with her. After a moments hesitation, from the shock of seeing such a sight, we followed. I was in the back because I didn't want to drop any of the food.

Eventually, we reached a house that looked like new. It was very clean. 'I wonder who she lives with.'

She instructed Syaoran and Sakura to sit in front of her. Fai leaned against one wall and Kurogane chose to sit near the opposite wall. I joined him while he was pulling out a manga book. I was still holding my basket.

"Where'd you get the food?"

"Where'd you get the book?"

"Last world."

"This world."

"How?"

"Helping. What about you?"

"Reading."

"The Amen'osa are investigators." I looked over at the girl. "They travel around the country to make sure the local rulers aren't misbehaving."

"Hey that's just like Meto-Koman!"

Silence. "Who," I asked.

"He's on Yuuko's picture box!" He started to do an impression of what was supposed to be Meto-Koman. "Its the truth!" By the end of his little speech, Fai was sitting nest to Syaoran and had Mokana on his hand.

"I've been meaning to ask. What is that thing?"

Fai explained that he was our mascot and guide.

"You keep forgetting annoying," I threw in.

I couldn't see Mokana anymore because he jumped off of Fai's hand, but I heard him sequel about how popular he is.

"I rest my case."

The girl introduced herself as Chu'nyan and asked our names. Fai decided he would answer her. 'Why is he the one who does introductions?'

"This is Sakura and Syaoran. The lively fellow in black is Kuropu and the ball of sunshine next to him is Ray."

At the same time Kurogane and I yelled our real names.

Mokana bounced over. "Kuropu! Ray!"

"I'll turn you into gloves!"

"Can I help Kurogane?"

While Kurogane was...dealing with Mokana I crawled over to sit next to Sakura. Chu'nyan picked up where she left off and described all the cruel things their Ryanban has done. "They killed my Mother."

'Could-'

A loud noise came from outside and grew louder and louder. We all stood up except Syaoran and Sakura. Not a second later a powerful wind storm came through the roof. I started to feel my body being brought closer and closer. 'Damn the fact that I'm so light!' I felt some one wrap their arms around me and held me close. I realized my eyes had been closed. I opened them to see the one person I **really** didn't want touching me, not only touching me but holding me close to his body. 'Hello Fai. I know I was about to be sucked into the wind tunnel, but I would have been fine if you had just grabbed my arm. It would make me happier even.'

I heard the storm die down. When I didn't hear it anymore I decided it was time to gain Fai's attention. Even though him holding me made me feel complete and utter bliss. 'Now or never. No. I mean now.' I swallowed. "Fai?"

"Yes?"

"You...you can...um...let go...now."

He realized the position we were in and let go of me. I started to feel cold. I rubbed my arms, unaware of Kurogane's watchful look.

"It was the Ryanban."

I felt eyes on me. "Fay?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Where did you get all the food?"

"From the town's people."

"THERE ARE STRAWBERRIES IN HERE!"

"Yeah..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT MAN IS-"

"Really mean? A woman explained it to me. He handed them to me though saying that it was a thank you gift."

"I don't believe it."

"Maybe we can use it for dinner tonight?"

Everyone agreed so, after asking Chu'nyan where her cooking things were, I started preparing a meal.

"Mind if I help?"

I looked at Fai. "Not at all."

It was weird. When one of us needed a utensil the other person would hand it to the other before had to ask. We even switched sometimes. Fixing the other's dish. It went by to quickly in my opinion. 'Cooking was the only thing that I had freedom with. Yeah he wanted certain dishes. But he only really cared about how it was served to him.'

During dinner Fai and myself were given complements. Which was a new experience for me. I was never told that I was a good cook. I kept denying each one.

"Fay. Shut it. You're a really good cook."

This came from Kurogane. I just smiled. "Alright than. I'm a good cook."

After that dinner was a quit affair. We decided that the boys would share one room and Chu'nyan, Sakura, and I would share hers.

"I want to sleep with Ray!"

"Just call me Ray again, Mokana. Than we can see how long you can go without food."

I once again had a dream...

"_Daddy?"_

_He only looked at me. I didn't expect anything else._

"_We're supposed to create a family tree for school. But I don't know any of my relatives. I only know you and -----."_

"_That's all the family you have."_

"_But don't you have any-"_

"_I said that's all you have, Morgan. I need you to go get my car keys."_

_I nodded and walked away. 'I must have a family member some where. Why else would I see a man with the same hair color as I do in my dreams. He has white skin but he looks like -----.' I got the keys. 'Maybe I can do some searching in Daddy's office when he's out. Yep. That's what I'll do.'_

"_Bye Morgan."_

_I cringed. I hate the way he says my name. He rolls the 'r'. I headed towards Daddy's office. I went inside. I navigated my way towards his shelf. 'I'll just start here.' I looked at all the different labels. Straining my ears for the sound of the garage door. Footsteps. Any indication telling me that I'm going to get caught and looked in the cellar for the night. I found a folder that looked strange. I pulled it out, remember where and how it was placed on the shelf._

_I opened it up._

I woke up. 'Who was the only family I knew besides my Father? Who did that man look like? Could I have a Mother and not know it? She could be alive some-' A shooting pain went through my head. 'Why do I have a headache?' I actually fell back to sleep.

I woke up again. I saw Chu'nyan and Sakura waking up as well. Chu'nyan smiled. "Oh good! You're both up. I can show you guys around now."

We got dressed, before I left the room though I grabbed one of my fans. 'What better way to practice them. Use them in a fight. Idiotic. But I'm not about to make myself train. I'm lazy. I know the basic motions. Its enough.'

"Look. Do you guy's like anything?"

Chu'nyan was guiding us through the town. 'Its so peaceful here.'

"Mommy mommy! Its the pretty lady from yesterday! Can I give her my gift?" The boy I saw yesterday ran up to me and hugged me around my waist.

'He looks like Ruby's brother. Which is funny. He called me 'pretty lady' as well.'

"I'm very sorry. I know you didn't want to take all that food yesterday-"

"I am actually thankful you did."

"That's good. My son saw you helping yesterday and how all the seller's gave you something. Well, would it be alright if he gave you something as well?"

I laughed, knelt down in front of the little boy, and smiled. "I'll only take your gift if you tell me your name."

He looked at the ground and was silent.

"He doesn't really like his name. He says its to weird for him. I really don't blame him. His father though came from a different country as well and wanted to give him a name that was common from where he came from."

"What is it?"

"Peter."

"Well Peter. I'm Fay." He smiled. "So. What is this gift that i'll be receiving from you today?"

"Close your eyes."

I obliged.

"No peaking."

"Alright alright."

I felt him take my hand and flip them so that my palms were facing the sky. I felt a soft material being laid across my arms.

"You can open them now."

In my arms were clothes from this world. The fabric itself was soft. I stood up and held it in front of me.

"My daughter was a little strange. She liked to wear pants. So she made this."

It did have pants, which from the women's clothes I saw yesterday, was different. The robe was made of light blue material and lined with a darker blue. The pants matched the lining.

Max led me to a place where I could change. When I finished I found that the robe fit me very well. It was tight enough to not flap but loose enough near my legs so that I would be able to fight.

I walked back out. Once again I was given a basket with food and a bag to put my clothes in. I didn't try to fight them. "Thank you."

"You better get going now."

"Yeah I better. Thanks so much for the clothes and the food. Tell Grandfather I send my thanks as well."

"I will."

"Bye Max!" With that, I was off to try and find my friends. 'Where could they be?'

"I've never heard of someone getting four first prizes before!"

'That's Chu'nyan.'

"I just don't know what we'll do about Fay though. They only gave away four."

"I think i'll survive."

They all jumped. "That looks really nice on you Fay."

"Thanks Sakura. Oh. I got another food basket."

"I don't get you two."

"What do you mean Chu'nyan?"

"I'm with Syaoran on this."

"Sakura and Fay. They're God's beloved daughters."

"What," we all asked at once.

"That's what my Mom called people who are extremely lucky. Sakura won the first place prizes and you got gifts from the meanest family in town."

"Okay. Sakura's the lucky one. I was just being nice. Being nice can get you places."

Chu'nyan was about to reply, but we all looked up to the sky to see smoke. We ran in that direction till we arrived at a burnt down house and the guy with all the ponytails in front of it laughing his head off.

'There he is.'

Chu'nyan and the guy started shouting at each other. The guy pulled out a fan that looked friggen huge and waved it. A bunch of ninja people came out of nowhere. Syaoran started to fight them.

"_Use your fan. Cut his hand."_

"_But...I've never used them before."_

"_Trust yourself."_

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' I gave the basket and my bag, with the fan out of it, to Sakura. She must have sensed I was about to do something because she backed away a little. 'Here goes.' I snapped the fan open, grabbed one of the edges, and threw it like a frisbee. It flew at him but since I wasn't completely used to throwing such thing, it didn't cut his hand. It cut the material on his right arm, looped around and cut the material on his left. It came back at me like a boomerang and I caught it. 'Okay. What did Chu'nyan call me? God's beloved daughter? Yeah. I think I'm going to go ahead and believe her.'

The wind storm returned and knocked Syaoran back our way. He quickly blocked Sakura from the wind and I grabbed Chu'nyan who was closer to the storm than me. "Give it to me!" She started to yell at the guy above the wind. "That's my Mother's fan! Its supposed to be used for good! To help others!"

He just laughed. 'Okay. If it wasn't for the wind and the fact that I'm the only thing keeping Chu'nyan and myself from being pulled into that thing. I would totally just throw the damn fan at his head.' He held up the fan to show us.

"No! Don't!" We watched as he tossed the fan up into the eye of the storm. It broke and the wind stopped as well. "But that was the only thing left of my Mother's."

"If you're so mad than maybe you should go fight my Father Chu'nyan. Try it. I'm sure you'll have as much luck as your dearly departed Mother did with her pathetic power."

"Just you wait. I know the Amen'osa will stop you."

"Keep dreaming."

Since the wind storm was gone I had no trouble at all trowing my fan at the sorry bastard. And it scraped his cheek. 'Yay me!'

"Just you wait. Chu'nyan and you had better watch yourselves. Yo-"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

He glared at me and ran away. I looked back at Chu'nyan who walked over to what was left of her Mother's fan. She picked up a bell. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Mother!" I think Chu'nyan finally fell a little. She leaned into me slightly. We all silently agreed to go back to the house. I took my things back from Sakura so she could walk by Shaoran and lead the way. Chu'nyan and I brought up the rear. I nudged her with my hip. "You know. If you keep that face two things will happen."

"What?"

"Your face will freeze that way."

She tried to hold in a smile but ended up laughing anyway. "What's the second?"

"The Ryanban and his minion will think they have won."

"That minion is his son."

"That just means that you can't even think of having a defeated look. It means your opponent will have won."

"You're right."

I smiled. She had her spunk back. By this point though, we reached her house. Chu'nyan was about to ask me something I think but...

"Ray! Ray! Help me! Help me! Kuropu's chasing me!"

"I can see that. Why?"

He ran behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I tried and failed at trying to ignore the electric feeling he was giving me. "You talk to him."

I sighed. "Chu'nyan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go inside. Keep everyone in. Send Kurogane out though."

"Alright?"

I don't blame her for being confused and weirded out. I saw Kurogane come out.

"You can't just order me to-"

"You came out here didn't you?"

Silence.

"Now. Kurogane tell me why you're chasing him."

"He never even helped! He sat drinking tea-"

"I was thinking of you Kurgs. I knew you would enjoy the physical activity."

"As if yo-"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS AND ACT YOUR AGES! I'M YOUNGER THAN THE BOTH OF YOU AND AM MORE MATURE THAN YOU GUYS!"

"Kurgs I think our little sun-"

I slammed my heel onto his foot. And than soccer kicked Kurogane in the shin. They both had a pained expresion on their faces. I ignored them and went inside with my basket, which was still in tact.

"I don't know. You should ask Fay."

"Fay should know what," I love asking questions in third person. Its fun.

"Does Kurogane always yell at Fai?"

"Since I've met them. Most of the time yes. Hey Mokana."

"Yes."

"Want to help make dinner. I got another basket."

"Mokana helps! Mokana helps!"

He did. It wasn't like yesterday though. 'What was that anyway? I mea-' I felt someone take my hand. I looked up at Fai with an expression I hoped showed my confusion.

"You almost cut yourself."

"Oh..." I looked down at my hand, the one that didn't hold the knife because that was the one that Fai had grabbed. The knife was at a perfect 90 degree angle from my hand that was still holding the carrot I had been cutting. "Thank you."

He just took the knife from me. "Maybe I should just take care of this..."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I took the knife back and picked up where I left off. The same thing happened, where we worked in perfect unison. Only, I felt Fai looking at me more often. I don't really blame him. I did almost cut my hand off. During dinner Mokana and Chu'nyan decided it was their duty to tell what happened that day. We finished and took the dishes out like last time. We finished and everyone went their separate ways. "Syaoran wait a moment will you."

"Alright."

I took him over to a corner where I had put some medical supplies aside earlier. "Let me see that wrist." he looked like he was going to protest. "Either do this the easy way or the hard way. If you don't at least wrap it up tonight it will definitely be useless to you tomorrow. I know you don't want the Princess to worry."

"Won't she see the bandage? That sort of-"

"You take it off in the morning. The point is. If you wrap it for tonight, tomorrow you'll only feel a slight twinge when you do certain things."

He nodded and held out his wrist. After I finished what I had set out to do, I let Syaoran go and hang out with his Princess. I put away the supplies and went outside. 'Okay. Don't look down. **Do not** look down.' I climbed up to the roof. The thing is, even though I am deathly afraid of heights, I have found a way to overcome it. A little. Extreme heights like what happened in Hanshin was what sends me over the edge. Knowing that I can come down just fine is what keeps me going up. I kind of had to. The team needed at least three flyer's...and since I was the lightest...I was chosen. Against my wishes. And since I could also do acrobatics...that was what clinched the decision.

"When you were dangling from the top of Hanshin Castle you looked like you were on your death bed. So why are you on a **broken** roof?"

"I like the night sky." I didn't expect Kurogane to answer me. He just sat next to me.

"That doesn't seem like a good enough excuse to me."

"You haven't noticed?"

"What?"

"The stars. The moon. They haven't changed."

"Whatever."

I looked at him. "I mean...that even though we're traveling trough time...the stars are always there. The same matter."

He didn't ask anything else. He got up after awhile. "Come on."

"What?"

"We should go down. You shouldn't look down."

"Thank you."

He understood. I tried to fall as silently as I could. For both our sakes. Than we headed inside. I snuck into the room that I was sharing with Chu'nyan and Sakura.

My dream picked up where I left off the night before...

_I opened up the file._

_I saw pictures of different places. One showed a castle that was suspended in the air. I was drawn to it. Like I was supposed to be there._

_'That can't be right though. This is my home. With Daddy.'_

_I looked at the other pictures. Another held the picture of the man I saw in my dreams. He did have the same hair color as I did. He had strange crystals coming from his forehead. I turned it over._

_A-U-S-U_

_It was all I was able to make out before I heard the garage door go up._

_'He's home earlier than usual. Oh no!' I put away the folder and ran out making sure the study looked the same as I left it. And I hurried to my room. I didn't want to deal with him yelling at me._

_'Why did Daddy have a picture of that man? I thought he said I didn't have any other family. That man looks like ----- and me though.'_

_I woke up for school the next day. Unlike the other kids, I have to wake my Daddy up. He hates it. He smacks my chest every school morning because of it. I can't breathe when I get sick because he does it more than._

"_Morgan." I cringe. "Please solve the puzzle."_

_I do._

"_Fay?"_

_I look to see my friend Ruby. I like Ruby. She understands why I don't like being called Morgan. "You should turn him in."_

"_No."_

_It was the start of many conversations where she would try to get me to turn him in._

"_Fay..."_

_I turn around to feel the intense pain that I usually feel when I have this vision. Once again I feel myself lose control. I kill the person who's causing me harm. This time though before I could kill him I heard, "You were supposed to kill the original. The original."_

I woke up. 'The original?' I didn't think about it too long because I saw Sakura sit up as well. "Sakura," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I hear voices. Calling."

"Ok. Maybe you should answer the voices some other time."

She only nodded and went back to sleep.

'Who was that man? Why did he want me to kill someone else? I don't even want to kill him.'

I felt tired as well. My dream forgotten. I went to sleep again. Only to have another weird dream...

"_I was hoping I would get the chance to talk to you."_

_I looked around to see a girl who looked around my age wearing what looked like a Japanese type outfit. With a beautiful gown and strange head piece. I counldn't begin to describe what I was seeing. It was too weird. "Um...hello?" Wait. "Ms. Dadoji?"_

"_Not the one from your world. She's nice. I'm a parralel though."_

"_Good to know. Um..."_

"_I am Princess Tomoyo."_

"_Another Princess...cool."_

"_You have something bothering you."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Please tell me. I might be able to help."_

"_I don't even know you."_

_She smiled. "I was the one who sent Kurogane to the Dimensional Witch."_

"_Oh...**that's** why he seemed so completely pissed off when I first saw him."_

_She giggled. "I suppose he would be."_

"_Not that I don't love the company...but why are you here?"_

"_To explain the complications that could come from not being able to tell anyone of your visions."_

"_Explain away."_

"_You will more than likely see the future's of some of your friends. There pasts. You cannot ask them about it. The consequences would be-"_

"_Horrible?"_

"_Yes."_

_I sighed. "Here's a question. Why would Yuuko ask me to make me promise never to tell anyone my visions in exchange for knowing the outcome of my powers?"_

"_My guess would be that she knows something you don't. Maybe your friends will start to ask what you are seeing. That will be hard. Denying them. You will want to warn them."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_Experience. You're an exception though."_

"_How?"_

"_Your power."_

"_Um...you've lost me."_

"_While I can only see the future. I very rarely have any hope of changing it. I can only follow my path and hope that it doesn't happen."_

"_Than how am I an exception?"_

"_You have been able to keep a friend from flunking."_

"_Yeah. Because I saw the questions."_

"_Usually when Dream seer's tell others what they saw...the most horrible outcome will happen. You've prevented that though."_

"_Until now?"_

"_Until now."_

"_Interesting. Wait. I guess Yuuko's teaching me a lesson than. Keeping me from trying to change the future. I'll have to do it by myself."_

"_Could be."_

"_Its good to talk to...how **am** I able to talk to you?"_

"_Dream seeing. Its easier to communicate with others such as us."_

"_So we're dream seer's?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So when you said 'experience'..."_

"_I have tried to change the future and failed."_

_'Bummer.'_

"_You better wake up. The time flows more quickly in the dream world."_

"_Can we talk again? How can I con-"_

"_Its better if I come to you for now. Don't worry. We'll talk soon."_

_I started to have tunnel vision. Than black._

_

* * *

  
_

_amoomoo4me: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for you review. If you don't mind me asking... how is it different? I'm just curious. Thank you again for the review I hope I keep you a happy reader! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about Mokana and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

Chapter 8: God's Beloved Daughter

I woke up to find the room bathed in sunlight. Sitting up I didn't see Chu'nyan or Sakura. 'Guess they woke up already.'

*Thump. Thump.*

'What is that? Okay. What is that saying? Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back. Okay. Check it out.' I walked out of the room. Following the sound, I ended in the main room. Kurogane was leaning over a little table. I tiptoed closer.

"This fortress has eight gates. All reinforced. We'll have to break our way though one with whatever ram we can build." He paused. "HEY! STOP! I'm trying to think down here! You're not even trying anyway!"

'Who is-'

"If you're going to complain maybe you should do this yourself."

"Please. We've been through this. I'm busy planning a war."

"Um...where's Chu'nyan, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokana?"

"Oh. You're up."

"Ah there's our-"

"Call me some little nickname and I'm chucking the next object I have in my hands at your head." I walked off. 'Crap. I am violent. Ruby. You were supposed to warn me about things like that.' I started to make some tea. 'Ruby. God I miss you.' When the tea was done I took it back to the guys. I handed a cup to Kurogane.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ray?"

'Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up.'

"Raaayyy?"

'Don't look up. Don't look up.'

"Raaaayyyy?"

'Damn it.' I looked up. "What Fai?!"

"Don't I get some?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. You're annoying."

"Is that anyway to thank someone."

"I never asked for your help. I broke Jacob's nose. I could have taken him on again."

"I don't think so."

"You underestimate me."

"Are you two together than?"

'What did he just ask?'

"He asked if we're together. Are we Sunshine?"

"What do you think."

"I don't think I could love someone who's so mean to me."

"IT WAS SARCASM! DO THEY NOT HAVE SARCASM IN CELES?"

They looked at me. "How did you remember he was from Celes?"

"I just remember things easily." (Lie.)

"What is 'sarcasm?'"

'There's my answer.' I just shook my head. "You're not funny."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"We're not. We've only just met each other." (Semi-lie. I know about him from the damn visions.)

"But Ray. It could be fun."

"No."

"You two are as bad as the kids."

"That's an insult."

"You'll get over it."

"That's not a nice way to treat our little Sun."

"Fai. Do Kurogane and I a favor and shut up."

"But we've kissed. And let me-"

"Help! Help! Help!"

'Thank you Mokana. For saving me from one of the most awkward conversation I have ever been in.'

"Syaoran and Sakura are gone."

Fai tipped his head down. "Wait. Don't tell me. Did they elope?"

I chucked the tea cup I had been holding at his head and he fell off the roof. "Did you really just ask that?! Fai! They're only teens!"

"Ah but love is-"

I grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him. "No. I don't care what you are talking about. They are **kids**. Also. From what I can gather about Syaoran. He won't pull something like that on his best friend and the Princess of his country!" I stopped shaking him.

"Ah. But you're forgetting something-"

"I'm not forgetting anything."

"They're in love."

"Sakura isn't even capable of knowing what a relationship is yet. She's not even able to have a real conversation without looking lost. She needs more feathers. You realize that? Even if Syaoran gathers all the-"

"Uh...I think we should go try and get them back. If you are busy though..."

I sighed and dropped him. "Lead the way Chu'nyan." She only stared at me. I looked at Mokana. "Where did they disappear?"

"This way! This way!"

He led us to one of the gates of the fortress. Chu'nyan began to tell us what she saw.

"So the door opened up and they walked right in. Should've known. While i'm drawing plans the kid goes and shows me up."

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this Kurogane?"

"I have to agree with Ray. I doubt there's much to be jealous of. If the Ryanban's magic is as strong as they say and they walked through an open door...I'm sure you've heard of the bait and trap."

"Wait," I butted in. "Trap?! They could really be in danger."

We were silent. "Wait here." Chu'nyan ran off.

"Wonder where she's going."

"Kurgs why don't you go with her. We'll stay here." He slung his arm around me.

"Whatever. It gets me away from you two."

"Hey what wrong with me?" He was already out earshot.

"Mokana scared."

"It's alright Mokana."

"Just listen to our little Ray."

"STOP CALLING ME SYNONYMS TO THE SUN! MY NAME IS FAY! F-A-Y! GET IT RIGHT!" I don't know what happened but the wall that surrounded the fortress shook. Like really bad. As if it was going through an earthquake. "Oops."

"So your magic is at its strongest when your angry..."

"Not that I'm happy about it."

"You should work on your temper. Its as bad as Kuropu's."

"Fay?"

"Yes Mokana?"

"Why did the wall shake."

"Because Ray has-"

"Fai."

"-a tem-"

I kicked him.

"Raaayyyy. That hurt."

"Good."

"You two are in love."

"Mokana. Once again. We **can** wait and see how long you can go without food."

"Ray's so mean."

"Yes she is."

I tossed Mokana to Fai and closed my eyes. 'Please be alright you two. Please.'

I suddenly felt like I was flying. I only saw black.

When I was able to see again I saw Syaoran and Sakura.

'What?'

They were being hailed by fire and other things.

'How am I able to see this? I usually only see things like this in my dreams. Why now?'

I saw how Syaoran and Sakura were eventually introduced to demons.

'Watch out! God this is torture. How can I help them?'

It was an inner struggle. I really wanted to help. I couldn't reach them though.

Syaoran started to fight them. I looked over at Sakura. She motioned for Syaoran to stop.

"They're the towns people."

'Woah.'

I saw a strange blue ball of light hover over Sakura. She took Syaoran's hand.

"You can help us now."

"How?"

"Fay?! Is that you? Where are you?"

I ignored him. I didn't know how to answer him.

"Help us out."

'Alright. I still don't know how I'm supposed to do that though.' I thought about different ways to help them. 'Wait!' I focused on creating a shield, like the one that protected Masayoshi and myself, around the two of them. 'Here goes.' I decided to follow my gut instinct and raise them up the same route that the blue ball came down. I opened my eyes.

I saw the shield I created appear in front of the door.

"Syaoran! Sakura!"

We were all glad to see them. I felt someone touch my arm.

"That was powerful magic just now."

"I know. Which is why I don't plan to use anymore." I pulled my arm away. 'I have to keep that vision from happening. Yuuko said that if I use my powers too much it could send me over the edge. I guess its enough to make me lose my morals.' I turned away from the building and went to Chu'nyan. Who was talking to the group of villagers.

"You were right Chu'nyan. Sakura is God's beloved daughter," this world's Sorata said.

"So you'll fight?"

"Yes."

'I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this Sorata and the first Sorata we met would be good friends. They're both perky.'

We decided to meet up tomorrow in front of the gate. The townspeople said that they would look for weapons that could be used against their Ryanban. From there we headed back to Chu'nyan's.

"Fay?"

I looked at Mokana. 'He still chooses me over everyone else.'

"Why were you glowing?"

"When was I glowing?"

"In front of the gate. You were mumbling weird words too. Wasn't she Fai?"

I looked at Fai. 'Please tell me he's wrong.'

"Afraid he's right Ray. You're a force to be reckoned with I say. With being God's beloved daughter and everything."

I didn't talk. I was to focused on my thoughts. 'If I was saying weird words...Ha! I'm a witch. Fear me. With my broomstick and spell books. I'll have an evil giggle and scare little kiddies. Crap. Hope I don't get warts.' I thought about what Mokana and Fai told me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. So I kicked Fai in the shin...again.

"Ray. You're so cruel."

'I know. Did you expect anything different? Alcoholic Father. Who had anger issues. Genetic traits. That I am stuck with. Yay me.'

I ignored them until we reached the house. Instead of heading to bed like I should, I had a spiting headache, I followed Fai and Kurogane to the roof. 'I am just begging to have a panic attack.'

"So I didn't get to storm anything. I still say we're wasting time though."

"Is that how all 'warriors' think about where you come from? Or is it just you?" He glared at me.

"You don't know the art of war. You've never seen any destruction. We need to take action."

'Dude. It's called 9/11. If that's not destruction, I don't know what is. I do know the art of war. Its why I'm so against it. Its how Ruby lost her Dad. So don't you ever accuse me of that.'

Fai was actually smart about something and changed the topic. "At least the wind has changed its course. Now these people have reason to hope."

"And its all thanks to Sakura and Syaoran."

"Shut it. You two still haven't given me a decent answer. Your as bad as the kid and his girlfriend."

"Kurgs. She did answer you. We're not together."

'Why do I feel pain where my heart is?'

"As if."

"What's that supposed to mean Kurogane?"

"It means...no. I'll let you work it out."

"Gah! You guys never make sense!" I would have jumped off the roof than and there...if it weren't for the fact that I was to scared to jump.

Kurogane just laughed and jumped off with ease. 'There goes my way down. I guess i'm stuck on the roof tonight.'

"Come on. Get up."

"I like sitting down. Less chance of falling."

He laughed and pulled me up. 'Wow. Its like the same way with Big Brother. He doesn't look like it, but he's strong.' I looked at him. "Fai. What are you doing?"

He just held me closer and jumped off the roof.

I didn't make a noise at all. I think it was because it happened so fast. One moment I was on the roof and the next I was on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

I only shook my head.

"Fai how-"

He only headed inside. I looked up at the night sky. 'How the hell is he able to do this to me? I only just met him in person like last week. Already he makes me feel the same way I did in my dreams. And when he holds me...why do I feel like I'm in heaven? No. It's nothing. We're only friends. I can't fall in love with him. I refuse to fall in love with him.' I walked in the house thinking of the song "I Won't Say I'm Love" from Hercules. 'My mind is messed up. **Big **time.'

Anonymouse: _You make me blush. XD i'm really glad that you like the story so much! You're welcome. But I write because I enjoy it. Its my readers (like yourself) that keep me going. I hope I keep you a happy __reader!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokana's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I wanted to put up one more chapter before school began. I'm sorry about not being able to update more. Considering I was doing such a good job until recently. Hopefully I can update during school. (Which starts in a week) No promises though. I will try to finish Chu'nyan's world though. I think that's a good non-cliffhanger. I might not be able to post but I can still receive reviews. I will still keep writing. Thank you to all my loyal readers!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Princess of Shadows

I was working with the guys to think of a reason for why Sakura would even go into the castle to begin with. I told them that Sakura had said that she had heard voices the night before. After hearing that, Fai came up with an idea that seemed the most reasonable. He told us that she might have been trying to get her feather back and because of that, it might have been the reason why she was so receptive to the villagers distress call.

"So one of Sakura's feathers could be in that castle," Syaoran said.

Fai continued, "Don't you remember what Chu'nyan told us? The current Ryanban was a street actor till he became more powerful a year ago. What if he got a hold of a feather and used it to enhance his own power?"

Kurogane disagreed saying, "There's no way he could have gotten a feather. She didn't lose them until last week."

"We're traveling across dimensions," I butted in. "Maybe we landed later on their time curve."

Syaoran stood up. "I'm going to find out."

"Syaoran. Please..." Sakura had grabbed one of his sleeves.

'What the fuck?! Where did she come from?' "Syaoran." He looked at me. "You don't even have a way to get inside the castle. The Ryanban will use his powers to keep you out. You'll need **some**thing to counteract this shield that you've all told me about."

Kurogane looked at Fai and then at me. "Is that something one of you can help with?" We both shook our heads. "Then stop **acting** like you have a better idea!"

"Mokana knows! Why don't we ask Yuuko?"

"The Dimensional Witch," Syaoran asked.

'No. The Easter Bunny.'

Syaoran also asked us how we were supposed to do that. Mokana explained that he could contact her through the other Mokana. Everyone still looked confused.

I snapped my fingers while saying "Oh yeah." Everyone looked at me. "Don't you guys remember what Yuuko told us when Kurogane had asked for the black Mokana? She told us that it was only good for communications purposes. Isn't that right Mokana?"

"Yep yep yep!"

We headed outside and Mokana jumped onto Fai's shoulder. 'Yes!' I looked at him and saw two things. One was that Mokana's jewel started to glow. The second was Fai looking at me. We locked eyes until we heard...

"Good evening Mokana." I turned my head to see a projection of Yuuko. "Let me guess. You've run into a little trouble with a secret art of some sort?"

'Wow. She's good.'

"Yes. I know. What is it you wish to ask me?"

Syaoran told her that we needed a way to break the shield surrounding the castle to see if there was a feather involved.

"Why did you call upon me for help then? You have two members of your group who can use magic."

I looked at Fai, but I felt some eyes on me. "Well I did. I gave up my wizardry though."

"The tattoo I received was the price for your journey. It didn't have the power to suppress magic."

He only smiled. (Once again. Does he ever **not** smile or give off a happy vibe?) "True. However, I made a pledge to never use my magic without that tattoo's power."

"How sad. What's your excuse then?" She looked at me as well as everyone else.

"Well...I'd like to avoid becoming a bomb. You can understand, right?"

"It will only happen if you use it to much."

"Exactly. I still don't want to risk it."

"Very well. It looks like I'll just have to send you something to break the shield. I'll need compensation."

Syaoran told her that she had already taken what we had valued most. 'What did I pay?' I didn't have time to think about it to long because I saw Fai hold up his staff. 'I thought he said he wouldn't use his magic? He couldn't have had enough time to go back into the house and grab it. And I'm positive Mokana didn't have it in his possession...brain freeze.'

Syaoran's voice broke my thoughts, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You need this more."

Yuuko accepted the payment and the projection disappeared and Mokana jumped off Fai. His staff shrunk into a white floating golf ball that went inside Mokana. Another golf ball thing then shot back out of Mokana into Syaoran's hands. We looked at it.

"It looks like a mud pie to me."

"I have to agree with Kurogane."

"Lets just hope it works," Syaoran said.

"If Yuuko gave it to us it had better work. Otherwise Fai gave up his staff for nothing," I said.

"Why should we trust her," Kurogane looked at me. "That witch-"

I rolled my eyes, "That witch gave us Mokana. Think about that."

He just stomped into the house. "I guess Kurgs hates to be wrong."

"Who was that lady?"

I had forgotten Chu'nyan and Sakura were there. "No one you need to know."

A silent agreement was passed around that we should all go to bed.

I was laying on my back. My sides. My stomach. I tried everything and I couldn't fall asleep like Chu'nyan and Sakura. I sighed and got up. I left the room quietly and exited the house. I sat on the steps and looked up at the moon.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I turned and looked to my left to see Fai. He sat next to me.

"I can't stop thinking about what might happen tomorrow."

"Curiosity?"

I shook my head. "More like...apprehension?"

"You're worried?"

"I guess I'm just worried about everyone's safety. I haven't known you guys very long, which is why I'm confused about it. But...I guess I just don't want to see any of you get hurt."

"Well then...I guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow."

We were silent after that. Enjoying the night air. I didn't realize I was leaning against Fai until he started to shake me. "I think we should head in."

All I could do was nod. Inside I was freaking out of course. Worrying about how long I had been leaning against him.

He helped me up and when he didn't let go of my hand, I looked up to see his face. We were closer then I realized, because his face wasn't that far away from mine. I don't know what possessed us, but we started to lean in together as if we were going to kiss...

A swarm of birds flew by and we jumped apart. I felt my face warm up. I muttered a quick thank you and almost tripped up the stairs in my hast to get into the house. I collapsed face first onto the 'bed.'

'What was that? Did I really almost kiss him? No. Would I have kissed him? That's the one thing I **don't** want. The one thing I want to avoid for the rest of the trip. Or for all eternity. Either would work for me. But come on. He's annoying and he doesn't call me by my name. Why would I want to kiss someone like that?' I buried my head deeper into the pillow I was given. 'What's going on? I'm so confused.'

For once in a very long time I had happy dream...

_The whole team was at state. We were tied for first with a better team. We had given up hope of winning first. I mean it. They were great! Perfect formations all over the place. But...one of the girls landed wrong on her foot and fell. She wasn't hurt, but their score suffered. It was our turn. I still don't know how we managed to win. But we did. Even though we won fare and square I still felt bad for the other team. I had wanted to go over to them and cheer them up, but like any team member I eventually got swept up into the excitement of the victory._

_I felt guilty for a very long time. I kept feeling like I had made the girl fall. It had happened before..._

It soon faded into another...

_A girl with bleached blond hair that was shoulder length walked up to Ruby and I._

"_Oh. Hi Red."_

"_Its Ruby." She glared._

"_Whatever. Where's the other loser."_

"_Her name is Fay. And are you blind? She's right in front of you."_

_She finally turned her head in my direction. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you."_

"_You never do."_

_She went on her usual rant of how I had better watch myself. That she was going to make my life hell if I tried to go after Jacob._

_Yes. The same Jacob who constantly bugs me to go back out with him. She has this huge crush on him and tries to kill me after every encounter I have with him._

"_She does realize that she has no chance of getting him, right?"_

"_I am very tempted to play 'Cupid' and hook those two up."_

"_No," she gasped. We looked at each other and cracked up. "She's such an idiot. Doesn't she realize that Jacob doesn't even know she exists? Literally."_

"_Nope. There both idiots. Its why I want to set them up."_

"_God. Since you put it that way..."_

"_Enternal solitude on they'll both end up becoming the 'crazy cat people.'"_

"_No. You can see the future."_

"_I haven't seen this though."_

"_I'm still not going to do it." I looked around to see the two people we were talking about. "Oh look. She's at it again."_

"_Oh Hiiiii Jacob."_

_She didn't get a reply._

"_How are you?"_

_Still no reply._

_This went on for quite a bit. Eventually, he turned away from his locker because a fellow football player joined him. He still didn't look or talk to the girl next to him. Causing Ruby and myself to almost fall on the ground laughing. Unfortunately. Jacob noticed us._

"_Run," Ruby said calmly. We hooked hands and ran to the class._

I woke up again to find no Chu'nyan or Sakura. I did find sunlight though. **Lots** of sunlight. After making sure my eyes were finally adjusted to the light I headed towards the main room. I didn't see anyone but I did hear banging. I looked up to see Kurogane. I still didn't know where Fai was. I felt my stomach grumble and headed into the 'kitchen' to make something. I saw some rice though and some leftover fruit. I smiled. 'Thank you kind person.' I made some tea and when my stomach was satisfied I brought some more tea out on a tray.

"Think she's up yet?"

"Now now Kurgs. We should be nice. Chu'nyan told us that she looked pale when they left."

'Wow. Kurogane and Fai are on the roof at the same time. And they're not trying to kill each other.'

"Still. It's almost the middle of the day."

"Kuropu. Maybe you should learn a little patience."

When I looked up again they had disappeared. 'God I'm dumb. The roof is almost done.'

"WILL YOU ACTUALLY START WORKING!"

'There's the start of the argument. Maybe its time to interfere.' "HEY!"

"Good morning Ray! Did you sleep well?"

"FAY YOU IDIOT! I made some tea if you guys want any." I didn't hear any movement but they soon walked through the door. 'I don't know how they do it. Scratch that. Kurogane I know. Fai. I'm just not even going to try. I'll just end up with another brain freeze.'

"This is very good Ray."

"Is there any thing I can do to get you to actually **call me by my name**?" He only smiled. "Ug! I give up!" I walked out of the house and sat on the same step I had last night.

"About last night-"

'He just had to bring it up.' I looked up at Fai and tried to hide the fact that I had jumped. "It never happened. It was nothing. Nothing happened. What happened?" I was rambling.

"Exactly." He continued leaning against the post and I remained on the ground.

'Why did his voice sound funny?'

"Sure you two aren't together."

I stood up and glared at the guy on the roof. "Shut it Kurogane. We are not 'together.' Think what you want though. More power to you."

Fai put his arm around me and pulled me close. I failed at trying to ignore my beating heart. "Kuropu. She's so mean to me. Why would I want someone like her?"

'Damn you hormones.' When I regained control of my body I took a deep breath. "**Fai**. What do you mean by that?" He was silent, but he didn't let me go either. I sighed. "You have three seconds to remove your arm. Or face the consequences." He did so and I walked down the hall that led to the room I shared. Instead of going in though I leaned against the wall. 'What's wrong with me? I've never been this violent. I wanted to break away from my Dad so that I wouldn't end up like him. An abusive person. I never blushed either. I tried to keep my emotions to a limit. I guess that's why I closed up after I dated Jacob. I gave up on the concept of love. After having a Father who treated you like you were a bug and having a failed boyfriend/girlfriend relationship its not exactly rocket science why I wouldn't believe in such a thing. So how is one guy able to do all this to me? A complete stranger none the less. I have to get over this. Who knows what could happen if I don't...'

I've never wanted to cry so badly. I actually tried to make the tears come. I really wanted to act my true age. A girl who cries when things become to complicated. A girl who had **more** than one friend. (Even though Ruby's the best friend a person could ask for.) A girl who dreams of finding her 'true love.'"

"The town's people are ready. We can finally get rid of the Ryanban for good. Thank you."

'Guess they were down in the village making sure everything was set.' I walked out of my hiding spot and put a smile on my face. "That's great Chu'nyan!" I hoped that no one else could sense how phony my voice sounded.

As it got darker we didn't talk as much. 'The silence before the storm.' I went to the room and looked at my fans. 'I'm only going to take one. No way am I going to push my whole 'God's beloved child' gig.' I looked closer at the design and shook my head. 'Ruby. Only you would add blue roses to anything and everything if given the chance.'

"What kind of flower is that?"

I turned to see Sakura behind me. "It's a rare flower from where I'm from. A blue rose. Supposedly, it stands for 'enchantment at first sight.' Among other things. It's complicated because it has so many different meanings."

"They're pretty."

"Yeah. I guess." She gave me a questioning look. "Blue's not my favorite color."

"Oh."

I set one of the fans down and walked out of the house to the front.

"I'm coming."

'Chu'nyan. Really. You're going to put up a fight? Girl. You realize you'd end up dead as soon as you walk in, right?'

Fai tried to reason with her but she wouldn't back down. She wanted to take revenge. 'Revenge is never sweet. Ask Ruby. Her younger brother is **good**.'

Syaoran also tried to get Chu'nyan to come to her senses but she still wouldn't listen to us. It wasn't until Sakura told her to back down that she finally shut up. 'Creepy.' We walked away from the house and towards the castle.

"I wish we could have let Chu'nyan come with us." We looked at Fai. "She just wants to take her part."

"She doesn't understand the danger she's in though," I added sadly.

We continued the rest of the walk in silence. 'The castle seems so much closer during the day.'

The castle loomed over us and the door that Sakura and Syaoran went through yesterday was in front of us. "So...how does the mud pie thing work," I asked.

"Just throw it," Mokana told us from my head. "It just needs to touch the shield."

Syaoran tossed the mud pie in the air and then kicked it. When it touched the shield it shattered. We wasted no time in running into the now unshielded door.

"I don't know about you all, but my feet are starting to go numb. How long have we been walking anyway?"

"You have a point Ray. We haven't gotten anywhere and we haven't seen any doors."

"We're back where we started."

We all looked at Syaoran. "Say that again," I said.

"I thought this place might be confusing so I left this stone on the floor where we first came in."

"Whoo! That was good thinking Syaoran."

Kurogane and I stared at Fai. Kurogane spoke for us. "What do you mean 'whoo?'"

Fai smiled at us. "I never learned how to whistle."

Mokana, who was still on my head, copied Fai.

"Now look what you've done."

"Kurogane. Mokana has copied and/or repeated Fai since we were all introduced to each other. Are you **really** that surprised?"

While I had been talking, Fai had walked up to a wall and rested his hand on it. "Somethings there. I sense a strong aura coming from the other side."

Kurogane questioned Fai about using his magic and Fai replied that it was just intuition. He just went on to hand Kurogane one of the mallet's from the house. "Care to do the honors?"

"I don't need this." He just connected his fist to the wall. It broke.

'Note to self. Forget all other notes about Kurogane. Just don't piss him off.'

"Looks like we're not alone." Looking in the same direction as Syaoran, we saw a lady with a strange headpiece.

'K. I just need to find the fate geezer with the big ears. Just a wild guess. I'm going to say he's a bad guy.'

"Welcome to the castle."

'She's creepy. Yet. Her headpiece is so cool.'

"Listen Lady. Tell us where the Ryanban is and you can live."

'I figured out what Tomoyo wanted Kurogane to learn! Some manners. For Christ's sake he's rude.'

"Sunny has a point Kuropu. You're being quite rude."

'I really should have just stayed back at Yuuko's place. Fai's nicknames are getting out of control.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokana's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 10: Mirror of Separation

The Lady continued to smirk at us, especially after Fai questioned what would happen if we tried to continue on. She only laughed and moved one of her ridiculously long finger nails against some chimes dangling from her head piece. The outcome was a sound of a wind chime.

And us balancing on wooden poles.

'What the fuck!' I had almost lost my footing. Oh who am I kidding. I fell backwards off of the damn pole. If I hadn't managed to hook my arms around it, my gut was telling me that the outcome would leave one in such intense pain that it wouldn't have seemed possible. I had to inch my way back up the pole. Which made me feel stupid because the others didn't do something so stupid.

"This is my secret art. It is like an illusion, but with one important difference. An illusion is only a vision of a creation. While my arts-" One of the purple bubbles that were floating around us headed straight for Syaoran. He blocked it with his sleeve, which then burned into nothingness. "As you can see, this is no optical trick. Your wounds will be **quite** real."

I looked at her and asked if there was a slight possibility of us dieing. She smiled and told me bluntly, yes. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and with as much sarcasm as I could muster, thanked her. I was going to start yelling at her, but I was cut off because one of the bubbles came straight towards me. I jumped to the next pole and almost missed. Almost, because I didn't make it to the top. I had to continue this humiliating stunt over and over, every once in awhile seeing the other jump with ease like it was no big deal. That jumping from pole to pole to avoid death was an everyday occurrence. I briefly saw Syaoran's foot fall into the 'river' below us and he jumped back out of it like it was- I would have watched and listened to more of what the guys were discussing, but I had to jump again.

"The lake is filled with the same acid as in these bubbles. I wouldn't trust every pole you see. Not all are real."

"NOW SHE TELLS US! YOU LIKE TOYING WITH US DON'T YOU! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-"

"Now Ray..."

Again I was cut off. 'I'm getting so sick of that. Of **course** I get cut off every time I want to yell at these people. It only makes sense." After awhile I started to come to a conclusion of me thinking that I finally got the hang of the jumping thing.' Luckily. It was somewhat true to. I wasn't missing as much. Granted I wasn't doing as well as the guys. But considering I think I'm the only one who wasn't actually taught hard core fighting, I was doing better than most.

"Kuropu! Break this for me." Out of my peripheral vision I saw Fai on top of a lamp post. 'And time to jump.' I got the Lady's attention because I finally realized that most of the acid bubbles were aimed at me than the others. "Why are you sending them all after me?"

"I want to see your limits."

"So...you're **trying** to kill me."

"Yes."

"Thank you for clearing that up for me." I jumped some more, realizing I was further away from the guys then I wanted to be. 'Crap.' I thought that for two reasons. One. Because I did just realize I was further away than I wanted to be. Two. I had almost landed in the acid river. By stepping on a fake pole. 'I'm so going to kill this Lady. Why is she only-'

"Syaoran! Ray!" I heard Fai's voice. "Take Mokana with you and go. Find the Ryanban! The magic is weakest at the ceiling."

Syaoran tried to resist but Fai told him that Kurogane and himself would be fine. He made a really good point about Syaoran's foot, that it would be in his best interest that he get to the Ryanban before it started to really act up. Syaoran nodded and jumped onto Kurogane's pole that I guess he broke earlier, he then flung Syaoran up out of my view as I was still forced to jump for my life.

"Fay! You're up!" I worked my way over to him as quickly as I could. 'Please let me make this. If I ever needed luck its right now.' I jumped onto Kurogane's pole and he flung me up like he did Syaoran. I managed to grab onto one of edges of the hole that Syaoran must have made.

"Do you-" I knew he was about to try and wait for the other two. I just grabbed his arm and started running in the only direction available to us. I have no idea where I was going though.

"Ray! You're okay right?" Mokana asked me from Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran, who finally got his priorities straightened out, looked at me as well.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were jumping-"

I glared at them and then looked back ahead. "Look. I'm fine. Let's just get to the Ryanban and-"

"I think I can change that plan. I've been waiting to get even with the both of you."

"Really? I feel so special now. Hey Syaoran quick question."

"Yeah."

"**Why** does he seem to hate you so much?"

"I kicked him in the face when I first saw him."

I was interrupted **once again** by the son telling us that he was going to take care of the brat, who I'm assuming is Syaoran because after he said that he looked at me, and told me that he had a, and I quote, 'special surprise for me.' I didn't hide that fact that what he said made me gag.

Syaoran told Mokana to stay back. He was probably going to include me in there but I had already started to walk a little towards the guy in front of us.

We silently agreed that I would go from the right and he from the left. Knowing this I flung the fan as a distraction to give us an edge. Considering the one thing I know about fighting is never make the first move. It only worked a little. Before either of us got close enough to actually start doing some damage his muscles got big. "Okay. When did you start taking steroid's?"

"I don't know what you just said little girl. But this is my Father's secret art and no one can stop his magic."

'Why do these people call it a 'secret art.' A secret is supposed to be just that. No one is supposed to actually **see** it. Hint the word '**secret**.'

The son started to make a move towards Syaoran leaving his right side open just a little. Enough to learn that his muscles are to big to be cut by my fan. Which is saying something. From what I learned before I even started this trip is that it could cut through trees. Granted we're talking about the skinny trees. But trees none the less. The only thing I could really think about was how much crap Syaoran and I are in now.

"Oy! Big, tall and ugly!" He turned around. "You're being used! You know that right?" He charged, and he did what I hoped he would do and exposed his back, leaving Syaoran to kick him from behind. It didn't do a whole lot of good though. Syaoran and I took turns distracting the guy and then the other kicking/throwing to try and take him down. We didn't want to risk attacking together. I don't know why. I mean, it probably would have made sense. We just didn't want to risk getting caught together.

We finally reached a mutual plan. I would distract the Son and Syaoran would try to kick him senseless. We took turns. Me being able to get some leverage to get to his head. I was able to connect my foot to his neck. But he grabbed my leg and swung me around. I felt my head smack the wall. My ears started ringing and my vision blurred for a moment. When it finally cleared, I saw his fist coming straight at my head. I dodged just in time. The wall cracked where my head had been only a few seconds before. 'That was a little **to** close for comfort. He kept coming at me at high speed. Which was kind of confusing because he was so big that his movements should have been slowed just a little. I guess it had to deal with the Ryanban's power and all. Syaoran tried to help me out by attacking his back every chance he got, but it didn't do any good.

I decided to try something that I had only seen on TV, where the person would jump onto the opponents shoulders to try and lift him up over you. I knew I wouldn't be able to do the flipping the opponent part, mainly because my opponent had such big arms and all, but I would at least be able to get closer to Syaoran where we might be able to come up with some sort of plan. I turned my back and started to run at the nearest wall. I proceeded to use my momentum to lift myself up onto his shoulders and pushed off with my hands.

It worked. He almost had my leg when I was aiming towards the ground, but I got away. "Syaoran," I was next to him and we had to keep moving around him so that we could still communicate without the guy we were fighting know what we were planning. "we're probably just going to have to go at it. What we're doing right now, isn't doing a whole lot of good."

"Yeah," we were once again interrupted. "But what?"

I was silent. That was the million dollar question right there. 'How are we going to tackle this? Syaoran's leg is probably acting up." From what I was seeing, his movements weren't as quick as they were when we first started this fight. "Syaoran. Ready hit."

"What? Shouldn't we try to just tire him out."

"Something tells me that the Ryanban's power is not only responsible for his muscle transformation, but his stamina as well. You said you kicked him in the face when you first met him. Well you're doing that now and I barely see a scratch. I say just look for an opening and take it." It took a long time to get this conversation to work. We were still fighting and we didn't want the Son to know what was going on.

Syaoran agreed and we just started to kick at what we thought were strategic places. Syaoran, even though he was injured, was probably having more luck than I was. The son, unfortunately, was getting smarter the longer we were fighting. Syaoran was avoiding his blows, but I was still trying to catch my breath from avoiding the bubbles.

He somehow managed to grab my arm and pin it against one of the pillars. Syaoran, who came up behind him was sent flying backwards after the Son grabbed his leg, that was hurt earlier, and flung him out of my sight. He then used his free hand to pin my neck against the pillar as well.

I couldn't breath. I tried to kick him with my legs but my feet only hit hard muscle. I started to remember a couple of occasions where Big Brother was drunk out of his mind and caught me off my guard. It didn't happen much, where he caught me off my guard. But when it did happen he would of course drag me by whatever he could get a hold of. Be it my hair, arm, or neck. He preferred my arms because there was less of a chance of questions arising. When he did grab my neck, he made sure I stayed home and then he would beat me even more because 'it was my fault for causing him to grab such a noticeable place.'

I started to get tunnel vision, but a strange feeling started to course through me. Not a good one either. Like in my dream, my body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't think straight. Between not being able to breath and a fire inside my body it was hard to take in my surroundings. Next thing I know. I can breath again, I'm on the floor, and Syaoran was able to knock out the son in one blow. The first thing I really consentrated on is getting air back into my lungs. I couldn't really breath right and it scared me. As much as my Father abused me, he never actually held me by my neck that long. He wanted me alive, until recently. I was glad I was on the ground. I probably would have passed out otherwise. The fact that Syaoran had taken the Son down so quickly kind of worried me. He had been having as much trouble as I was having with trying to knock the guy down. I stared at him and Syaoran stared back.

"How did you do that," we asked each other the same thing.

Syaoran answered for the both of us. "I don't know what went on with you. I just saw some weird white flare come from were the guy had you pinned and then we was sent flying backwards." He pointed at the wall where the Son had been thrown against the wall and sure enough an outline of his body was imprinted onto the wall. "He got back up and started to head towards you again and I knocked him away before he could. I guess whatever you did to him weakened him a lot and so it was easier for us to take him down."

"Syaoran you finished him off. So you took him down."

He countered and finally I just gave up. My head was starting to hurt really bad and I couldn't handle an argument. "Syaoran. You better go find the Ryanban. Take Mokana and go. I'll just wait here for Kurogane and Fai."

"Why-"

"Syaoran. Look at me. My head is killing me right now, I can barely get air into my lungs and I'm still trying to get over the shock of what I've gone through since I entered this fucking place." I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Syaoran still standing there. "Syaoran. Go find the stupid Ryanban and see if he has the feather you're looking for." He finally left. I took one final look at the Son to make sure he really was K. and closed my eyes when I was satisfied.

'God my head hurts. I should have asked Arashi to give me a year's worth of pain killers. With what's in store for us, it probably would have been a good idea.'

* * *

End Notes

This is obviously one of many fight scenes to come. I have never written one yet. I need feedback. As harsh as you can get. I want you guys to enjoy this story. So I appreciate the help.

Thank you reviewers!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokana's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: The Chosen Tomorrow

'I know that Yuko told us there's no such thing as coincidence, but me getting my head messed with in two worlds right after the other is ridiculous. I mean, why me? What have I done to deserve so much pain?' I heard footsteps echoing. I turned towards the door. I got up slowly, found out that I had accidentally dropped my fan, picked it up and walked towards it. Before stepping out though, I paused at the doorway. When I heard the footsteps getting louder I jumped out I almost threw it-

"There's our shining Ray!"

'Damn. I should have thrown it.'

"That's not very nice."

"Once again. Did I ever say I was?"

"Just come on you two. We need to find the brat."

We started running. I had to pause every now and then though because my head was still reeling with pain. Eventually we came to a doorway at the end of the hallway to see Syaoran, Chu'nyan, and Sakura. A bouncing white thing went all around us and ended up smacking into Kurogane and sent his head backwards. Mokana appeared on his shoulder.

"Hi Mokana."

"Ray! You're okay."

I was silent. 'I'm not okay. Did it really just ask that?'

"I think he did."

I suddenly got goosebumps. 'Did Fai **have** to whisper in my ear? Seriously. He could have just ignored the fact that I talked out loud again. Why can't he just ignore me? Oh I know. Because then my life would be happy and Morgan Fay Fuoco (shudder) isn't allowed to be happy.' I looked determinedly at the situation at hand.

"Chu'nyan." Syaoran was telling her to take her revenge if she still wanted though. But to realize that if she did, she would have to deal with the decision her entire life.

"I don't need to. That's not what the secret arts are supposed to be used for."

'Way to go girl!' The Ryanaban started to whimper and beg for forgiveness. "As if you deserve it." He glanced at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't let them hurt me."

"Think about it. Who do you want to punish you? Us, the towns people or the crazy bitch who's behind you?" For the Lady who we first met appeared behind the fat geezer. "On second thought..." I was about to charge at her because I wasn't about to let her get away with calling me an insect. I took about three steps when I felt someone grab my arms from behind me and hold me back. "LET ME GO!" I started to kick my legs and squirm around in hopes of getting free. "THE CRAZY BITCH NEEDS TO-"

"We can trust her. She's on our side."

I found out that Kurogane was the one to hold me back and I glared at Fai. "Say what now?"

While Fai and Kurogane were telling me what happened between the three of them after Syaoran and I left, I heard said Lady start talking to Chu'nyan. "I was upset to learn that this mongrel murdered her." She indicated to the geezer in her grasp. "She sparred with me in the past, to improve her skills. She spoke of her daughter whom she hoped would be far more powerful then herself. Keep working. Then one day you can train against me."

'She's talking about Chu'nyan's Mother with praise.'

The Lady dragged the Ryanban towards a the dark hole she had just came out but turned back around and looked at me. "I would enjoy sparring against you as well. Little insect. You have a good limit."

I charged again but Kurogane grabbed me. "HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW! NO WAY SOMEONE CALLS ME A BUG AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT! I ALSO NEED TO THANK YOU FOR **TRYING** TO KILL ME! COME BACK RIGHT NOW BITCH!"

"Not yet. I will look forward to that day though."

I stopped struggling, seeing that she was gone, but I was still furious none the less and anyone sane in the room could tell. I did the whole count to ten thing. It only worked a little. Enough for me to get a good look at our surroundings. I found the town's people with mixed emotions, some disappointed with the way things turned out (They must have wanted to take a stab at the guy who made their lives miserable) and some looking relieved about the fact that he was gone and the whole ordeal is over. This would be mainly Sorata. I would have tried to take in more but my head finally got the best of me and I saw no more.

"_Morgan! Morgan! Where are you?! Your ------ and I need to go!"_

"_But Daddy-"_

"_No buts. Besides. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can drop you off at the Simons'."_

"_Yay! Carly's house! Carly's house!"_

One of the few times I remember being happy with him. He had to go someplace and he finally allowed me to spend the night. Mainly because it was a birthday party.

"_Morgan I'm really glad you could come."_

"_Thanks for inviting me."_

"_Be good."_

"_I will. Bye Daddy. Bye -----."_

Carly introduced me to Ruby. I thought she was funny with her bright red hair in braids and weird last name. I didn't know that Ruby McCarthy would soon be my only friend. She was really fun to be with though. The party seemed to fly by. The other girls asked why I wasn't able to spend the night at their houses. I told them that my Dad was protective of me. They then laughed about the fact that whenever they asked me questions, I answered with a large vocabulary.

"_--- --- --- -----?"_

"_I had a lot of fun! We had cake and ice cream!"_

"_----'- -----! - ---- --- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- --- ------. - ----- ---- ------ --- - ---- ---- – ---- ---- – ---- ---- ----- ------ --- ------."_

"_No! You shouldn't do that! Daddy! Tell ----- that's not fair."_

"_I don't know. I think I have to agree with ---."_

The dream faded and I slid into that place where you're not asleep but not awake. 'This is driving me mad I swear. I do I hear spaces in between of everything? I've always been able to remember things. Why would my dreams be this way?'

I finally woke up in the room where I had been sleeping and heard voices coming from the hall. I saw my real clothes next to me and decided to just change into them. Whether or not we were going to leave today. I smiled slightly. 'It feels good to be in my natural clothes. Whatever I was wearing was comfortable don't get me wrong. I just feel more at peace in my blue jeans. I walked towards the main room where the voices were more quiet now.

"Yeah. He grabbed her neck and she disappeared out of my line of sight."

'Syaoran must be telling them about what happened to me.' I leaned against the wall. Wanting to hear what he was telling to whoever he was talking to without being seen.

"I can't really explain what happened after that. I saw a white light that looked sort of like hands. And then he's flying across the room and I feel a slight push."

"That's interesting."

"What do you think happened Fai?"

"Well Kurgs, let's think about this a little. Remember when that Jacob fellow grabbed her and then confronted you about your aim?"

"Yeah."

"Well shortly after that, a street light broke. It also happened with a, I think she called it a fire hydrant. I'm not sure what it was though considering there isn't one in my world."

"Mokana also remembers when the wall of the castle shook!"

"Mokana she's probably still sleeping."

"Mokana's sorry Syaoran."

"She's been sleeping for a couple days now."

"Well, if we look at the whole picture, she did use a lot of her magic. Add in the fights that she had to go through. Her body is probably trying to heal itself."

"Mokana's worried about her."

"We all are."

'Okay. So I heard-" I mentally counted on an imaginary hand. "Fai. Kurogane. Syaoran. And I think that last one was Chu'nyan. Wonder where Sakura is.' I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost screamed if I hadn't noticed it was Sakura. "Jeez girl. Way to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." I took a deep breath and made myself shown. "So now you guys pay attention to me. Good to know. All I have to be is in a situation where my life is on the line." I got looks that screamed 'NOT FUNNY.' I laughed. "I'm joking guys. Relax."

"Mokana's glad! Ray is up! Ray is up!"

"Yeah. I'm up. How long have I been out?"

"Enough that Kurggy tried to leave you behind and keep moving."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well," I looked at Syaoran. "You did pay something precious to use Mokana. It's only fair you stay until you say you don't want to."

'Yeah. I know that much. But what did I pay?' I nodded. "Anyway. When are we leaving?"

"We were waiting for you," Kurogane scoffed.

"I'm sorry. So...does that mean we're leaving today?"

"Tomorrow actually. Kurogane and Fai are still hurt a little and your neck is still a little bruised."

I touched my throat. It felt tender and it explained why it had started to hurt after I had talked.

It was probably one of the slowest days we had since we started this crazy goose chase. I spent most of my time outside. I thought about it and decided that I needed to go see that family one last time. I started to walk the same way we did last night when...

"Where are you going?"

'Fai. Of course. Okay deep breath.' I turned around. "I'm going to go see some people. I need to thank them."

"Who?"

"The one's who gave us the food basket's and my outfit." I didn't hear anything so I turned around to face him fully. "Why don't you come with me? I...borrowed some money from Chu'nyan and I wanted to get her something for letting us stay with her. Maybe you could help me? That is if you want to." My answer was that he started walking the same way I was about to. I followed.

We traveled in silence. "Does you throat hurt?"

'Lie or not to lie?' "Only a little. What about you? I got the full story from Kurogane right before I left and he told me what happened."

"I'm fine."

We reached the town and I led him towards the house. It was a little hard to remember because there were so many turns but eventually it stood before us.

"Fay?"

'He called me my name.' "Y-yes?"

"I believe it is my turn to ask you to let go."

I looked and sure enough I found that our hands were linked. "Oh. Sorry." I let go and knocked on the outside of the building. "Hello?" I saw the little boy.

"Pretty lady!"

"Hello Peter."

"Who's he?" Peter noticed Fai.

I introduced them and Fai seemed to get along fairly well, but something inside of me told me that he was hurting. I hurried and said one final thank you and farewell. Fai then led the way back to the main shopping area.

"What do you think we should get Chu'nyan?"

"I don't know. From what I can gather she's not a material kind of girl."

"A what."

"Nothing."

We wandered along and I tried to keep my neck covered when we weren't in crowds.

"Test your luck! Test your luck!"

We paused and I asked Fai if he thought that was a lottery kind of like the one where Sakura managed to win the outfits for us. He agreed and we joined the crowd. Sure enough I saw a small wheel that resembled a Bingo wheel. People were trying their luck and apparently not getting whatever the grand prize was. "Fai I'm going to go try it."

"I'll wait."

I smiled and walked ahead.

"Well hello young lady. Would you care to try your luck?"

"Yes please. But what are we playing for?"

He showed me two pairs of shoes. One for girls and one for guys. He told me that it was either one or the other but it was a choice for the first one. "Still care to try?"

"Why not." I started to spin the wheel and the guy started to tell me to stop but I did right before he did. A gold bead came out.

"Congratulations young lady! Would you like the girl's-"

I cut him off and started to whisper something in his ear. I had to reach over the table but he met me half way. When I stepped back he smiled and told me to come out back. I signaled to Fai that I would be just a little longer. The man met me out back, telling me that he had to close up in front, and we discussed my request further. He nodded and told me to come back later.

"What is that all about?"

"Oh nothing. I just need to stop at one last place."

"Alright?"

I headed towards the shop that Syaoran told me where they had got there clothes. I went to the man and made a request the same way I did with the previous store. He also obliged and I gave him the money. I met up with Fai. "Okay. We can go back."

Later that day I sneaked out. It wasn't dark or anything but everyone was just trying to take advantage of not having to fight anything and I didn't want to disturb anyone. And my sneaking was only me walking straight out of the house. I headed towards the stores I had visited earlier that day and picked up the items I had asked for.

When I got back I stashed my gifts with Mokana. I made him swear on his little mutant bunny self that he wouldn't blow my secret. I told him that I would turn him into slippers. I went to sleep praying to the almighty that I wouldn't dream at all tonight.

It worked. I don't know how. But it did. I woke up to find that my throat didn't hurt as much and that Mokana didn't spill the beans.

While the others were heading out, I grabbed Mokana and had him 'spit out' my gifts. I took them and held them behind my back. I fell behind the group. Of course Fai came over to me.

"I got her the shoes that I won from the lottery and a new jacket."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you wanted to know."

"I did. But-"

I tuned him out and he walked faster to meet up with the others. We ended up at a tree where we could hear Sorata talking about how great it will be now that the Ryanaban is gone and that the celebrations were going to begin.

Chu'nyan pulled Syaoran and Sakura forward like she did when we first met her. "This town owes you a lot. We're free again thanks to you."

Syaoran tried to deny so much credit, but Chu'nyan wouldn't listen. She kept saying that it was thanks to Syaoran that is was even possible. Fai added Kurogane. Chu'nyan only mentioned that he fixed her roof. I almost fell to the ground laughing.

After Fai thanked her for the medicine that helped cure Kurogane's and his burns I walked forward and pulled out my items. She looked ready to deny them. "Chu'nyan. They are thank you presents. If you don't take them I will leave them here with a curse. They will follow you till you accept them" She tried once again to deny them but I looked at her and she shut her mouth for good and took them.

Three guys came up shortly after I had walked back to join Kurogane and Fai. One of the guys told us they were the Amen'osa.

Silence.

"You're kidding me."

'I don't think they are Chu'nayan.'

"You guys look younger than he is!"

"Meto-Koman! I've seen you on Yuko's picture box." Mokana had then proceeded to jump towards the guys who called themselves the Amen'osa.

A different guy held up some sort of seal and Chu'nyan finally admitted that they were who they said they were. Mokana was only disappointed. He dropped dramatically to the ground telling us that that wasn't Meto-Koman.

I scooped him up. "It was probably a parallel. It's alright Mokana. You're just a victim of it like the rest of us."

"Yeah."

"Guys I just had a scary thought."

"They looked at me."

"What if there's another Yuko."

No one said anything. We all just shook our heads and turned back to one of the guys who walked up to Syaoran. "You're just travelers."

Once again I was approached by one the opposite sex. One of the Amen'osa.

Meaning he was Syaoran's age.

Ew.

To give him some credit. He wasn't touching me or invading my personal space.

Fai's a different story.

He put his arm around me and pulled me in. The guy understood but left with his head bent a little. As soon as he wasn't looking I yanked myself away. My hormones going crazy.

"Well we better head out. Long journey ahead of us."

We followed Syaoran's lead and left. Chu'nyan started to ask us which way we were headed, but as she was saying this Mokana had jumped from my arms and sprouted his wings. Which made her start questioning about Mokana.

We all smiled and waved good bye.

'On to the next world.'

"Hope it's mine."

'Me to.'

"What was that!"

'Oops.'

* * *

This will be one of the last little 'footnotes' for a while I swear. I'm going to try to keep putting some more up before Monday. Key word is Monday. School starts that day. I have hardly any breaks but I'm going to stop there with the excuses. Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokana's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the episodes. I GOT THE TITLES FROM WIKIPEDIA. I know for a fact that there are many translations for the titles, but those are the ones I like the most. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_

Chapter 12: The Warm Smile

Once again we were traveling inside a giant tube with gold bands rotating around us. I was between Fai and Syaoran. Sakura was between Syaoran and Kurogane, who was on the end. 'Why does Fai enjoy torturing my emotions. I try to ignore him, but he makes it so difficult. Damn him.' I was silently cursing him until I felt myself hit the ground. Hard.

"Here we are in the next world!"

"Mokana. What kind of landing was that," I yelled.

"Peaceful," Fai said looking around. "There's a change of pace. Usually we're in a fight the minute we land."

'Isn't that the truth.' Looking around myself I had to agree though. About the scenery. There were trees all over the place, but no sounds.

We started to look around and see if we could find anything, but all we could find was a giant lake right in the middle of the woods. "Hey Mokana. Do you sense any feathers," I asked.

"I feel something strong." Syaoran looked at Mokana and asked where. "It's down there." He pointed at the lake.

Kurogane asked if we were supposed to jump right in. 'Um...no thank you.' However, Mokana was wishing the exact opposite. Syaoran offered to go look for it.

Sakura tried to object. 'Failed attempt number...two.' Syaoran jumped head first into the large body of water before us.

I turned and started to pick up some wood, getting weird looks I told them that it would probably be in our best interest to start a fire. They followed. Sakura also got up and started to help, staying by me most of the time.

"Thank you."

I blinked. "For what?"

"For helping the others get my feather back in the last world. You got hurt, but you helped..."

"Sakura. You don't need to thank me. In fact I don't want you to."

"But..."

"Let's start over." I set the wood that I was holding on the ground and held out my hand. "I'm Fay Fuoco. I'm from...Iowa. What's your name?"

She played along like I hoped she would. She took my hand and I shook it. It startled her, but she got over it quickly and smiled. "I'm Sakura. I'm from the country of Clow."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yes. I feel the same."

"Would you like to try and become good friends?"

"Yes."

I smiled and let go of her hand. "That is why I'm helping you Sakura."

"Because you want to be friends?"

"Well. How about we already are. We know each others names, that's the first step. I think we're going to need to stick together though."

"Why?"

"It's three against two. We're outnumbered." She just giggled and I had to join in. We picked up the wood that we had set down in order to shake each others hands and headed back to the place where we saw Syaoran enter the lake earlier. Fai and Kurogane got the fire started and they set off to try and find any living things. Sakura and I sat near the fire.

"I think I'm going to explore to."

Sakura stood up, "I'll come-"

"How about you wait here for Syaoran. I'm sure he would want to see someone when he comes back." She nodded and sat back down. I took my leave and headed in the opposite direction that Fai and Kurogane had gone. 'Hm...I wonder where Mokana's gotten to.'

I walked around. I had lied to Sakura. I just needed to get away for two main reasons.

One. Syaoran would have wanted to see Sakura before anyone else. I wanted to give them some space.

Two. I needed to get away from the body of water that was visible from our 'camp site.'

I stopped in front of one specific tree and smiled. 'I never would have imagined that I would see a Japanese maple tree here.' I touched the bark of it.

"_-----! -----! Look over here! What kind of plant is this?"_

"_It's a Japanese maple."_

"_I asked -----. Not you."_

"_------."_

"_What?"_

We were shopping for plants to put in our backyard for spring.

"_-----? What kind of flowers does Daddy like?"_

"_-- ----- --- -----."_

"_But if he had to choose one. If he had a choice of all the flowers in the world but he could only pick one. What would he choose?"_

"_-------- --- ---- ------."_

"_What's that? Can we get some?"_

"_---- ------- -----'- ---- ---- ---------."_

Whatever had been told to me made me sad.

I looked at the maple in front of me and continued my walk. I worked my way down to the lake. I stayed at least a foot away.

"_------! ------! ----- --- ---?! ------!"_

"_I'm over here! Look at me! I'm on top of the world!" I yelled from my perch on top of a rock._

"_------ --- ---- ---. --- ----- --- ----."_

"_I'll be okay. I promise." Of course as soon as I said this I slipped off my perch and into the liquid abyss. Nothing was going through my head. I didn't realize I had gone under until I was gasping for air._

"_Morgan! Are you alright?"_

_I couldn't answer him because I was to busy crying._

We had been camping. Big Brother played on my fear several times. One occasion stuck out.

"_Morgan. Come here."_

_'He sounds like he used to. Maybe he'll tell me he's sorry and that he never met to hurt me.' I looked up at him._

"_I want to take you somewhere." He smiled. He looked evil as he dragged me to the car and threw me in._

_By the time I had my seat belt buckled we were already leaving our neighborhood._

_'Ruby lives somewhere **way** nicer. She lives in a mansion. With a limo and everything.'_

_We drove for hours and I knew better then to ask if we could pull over for some food. It had been about five when we left the house. I looked at the car clock to find that we had been driving for at least four hours._

_I tried to make myself as comfortable as I could in a car and fell asleep._

"_Come on! Get out of the car!"_

_I felt a tug on my hair and I fell onto something hard. Opening my eyes to the sun just coming out._

"_Come on, come on."_

_He dragged me by my arm to a place that looked familiar. I had to ask. "Daddy? Why are-"_

_I went under water. When I made it to the top and got out...I threw up._

_I looked up at him and I was once again in the water._

'I never did learn how to appreciate this stuff.' I picked up a pebble and tried my luck at skipping it. I wasn't surprised when all it did was sink to the ground. 'Just like me. If that man did teach me anything, it was how to swim to the surface with no air in my lungs.' I sat on the ground and enjoyed the scene before me.

"_Why do you like sunset's so much? Doesn't the sun burn your eyes? Teacher says that if you stare at the sun too long you'll go blind."_

"_I like sunset's because...because-" 'Why **do** I like sunset's so much?'_

"_Exactly."_

"_Well. I can still see so nah." I stuck my tongue out at her._

"_You're funny Fay."_

"_You're funnier Ruby."_

"_No you are."_

"_No you."_

_We laughed at each other and apologized to the other so that our friendship would stay true._

"_Ruby?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We'll always be friends. We have to swear it. We'll be the example of a perfect friendship. We won't hurt each other in any way."_

"_I'll swear to that."_

"_How should we seal it?"_

_We were silent trying to come up with a good idea. It was one of the rare days where I sneaked out of my house to go over to Ruby's._

"_I know!" I looked at her. "On the TV a couple days ago I saw these two kids cut themselves on their hands and then pressed their hands together and called themselves blood brothers. We could do that!"_

_We agreed and went down to the kitchen. Since she was better at sneaking around then me she went and picked up the knife. We were about to do it, but I thought of a problem. "Ruby. We should get a band aid."_

_We became blood sisters that day and kept our promise to never fight with the other._

_We didn't count on there being so much blood that her Mother came running in when Ruby fainted and I started screaming that she was dead._

_Ruby who had used the knife cut our hands to deep and we shared scars as well as blood._

I looked down at my hand and the scar from so long ago was only just visible. 'Ruby's scar is still there unlike mine.' I noticed that the sun was going down and I realized that I should go back to the camp site we had created earlier.

I got back at the same time as Kurogane and Fai. Mokana as well.

We didn't stay long. Syaoran and Sakura started a moment and we all ran for the hills.

"So what did you do all day Ray?"

"I thought of ways to hurt you every time you got on my nerves."

"Awww...."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Will you two just stop talking?"

I pulled a five year old stunt and told Kurogane that Fai had started it.

Be jealous of my comebacks. Be very jealous.

We all decided to just walk around in circles until we decided to just go back weather or not the two of them had gotten over there moment.

When we all met up again Syaoran and Sakura told us about how there was a little town at the bottom of the lake and that a fish that glowed acted as a sun.

"That actually sounds kind of cool."

"You should check it out Fay."

I looked at Sakura. "I'll just take your word for it."

Finding out that the only thing that Mokana was sensing on this world was the fish that Syaoran had discovered told us that it was time to move on.

'Good-bye peaceful forest. Don't get destroyed.'


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokana's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names so I am using the titles from the manga itself. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_

Chapter 13: The Country of Fairytale

When we left the tunnel, two things happened.

One, we landed in a pile of snow.

Two, I got soaked and my feet started to hurt.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the others doing fine. 'I should have asked Arashi for a coat. I should have known that this sort of situation could possibly happen.' I tried to get up and after finally getting my body upright, a blast of cold air hit me and my body locked up. 'OH COME ON! Really?!' I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to keep warm...when suddenly I was. 'Wait a second...'

"It looks like you need this more then I do at the moment."

I looked at my body to see a furry coat that looked **way** to familiar. The coat was only draped over my shoulders, but already I was starting to feel warmer. 'Shit. Should I ditch it? God. It's **His** coat. I don't want to look like I can't take care of myself...' My inner struggle halted as soon as the thought of freezing to death occurred. Sighing, I put my arms through the sleeves and Fai put the hood over my head. 'It's warm, my body is heating up and I can feel my feet again. I'm going to just have to deal with the embarrassment later.' I risked showing my probably blushing face to Fai. "Thank you."

Syaoran started to walk down a path that looked like it was worn down my previous travelers. Fai, who had stayed behind to make sure the coat would stay on my body, quickly turned and helped me catch up and keep up with the others.

The coat that usually only brushed the ground while Fai was wearing it, was dragging in the snow behind me. The sides of the coat sometimes got in the way of my feet, so there was a threat of me falling. It happened. Since I couldn't see my feet, I sometimes stepped on something that would cause me to lose my balance, but before I fell, Fai would grab my arm and help me stabilize. 'I must look so stupid in this thing.'

"I hope it's keeping you warm though."

I felt my face warm up. "Yeah. It is." We kept walking and I almost ran straight into Kurogane, if Fai hadn't grabbed my elbow to keep me from doing so.

"Maybe we can find some information there." Syaoran was pointing to a small town. We all agreed and found ourselves in a tavern. When we stepped in, the warm air made me start to sweat because of the hood. When I took off the hood, a serious case of deja vu happened.

"You may sit here." I was grabbed by my elbow and was forced down into a chair. He wasn't really paying attention to the others. "What would you like?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask the others first." After the others ordered, I simply asked for the warmest nonalcoholic drink.

"Ray's so popular!"

"Mokana," I glared daggers at the rabbit creature. "You're supposed to be a **toy**."

I was having a stare down with Mokana when the waiter came back with our food. "Here you go."

I mumbled a thank you without taking my eyes off Mokana. When I heard him leave though I looked up to see a person absent. "Where's Saku-" I found her over in the corner playing a game. "Fai? Do you know why Sakura is over in a corner playing a game with guys?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah, sure. Why do I **not** believe you?"

"What makes you think it's my fault?"

"Because. One, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokana wouldn't put Sakura in a position like that. Two, it just **screams** your idea."

"How are we going to pay for this?"

"Relax Syaoran. I've already worked it out." Fai pointed to Sakura.

"I thought you told me-" I was cut off by Fai shoving a piece of whatever Kurogane was eating in my mouth. I glared at the table while I chewed. When I swallowed, I turned to start yelling at Fai-

"How does she do it?!"

"She's won every time!"

"She must be cheating!"

Fai and Syaoran quickly jumped to Sakura's aid.

"Fay?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me the truth. When did you two get together?"

"We-We-We aren't together Kurogane. Why do keep bringing it up? Why would I want to even consider myself being with him? Fai does nothing but get on my nerves." Kurogane just started laughing. "What's so funny? I see nothing funny about this idiotic idea of yours about me being with Fai." Kurogane was still laughing, so I kicked him. In the shin.

I could tell he was about to start yelling at me but Fai cut in,"If something is bothering you, you can talk it over with the man in black over there"

Kurogane, who was still mad about me kicking him in the shin, glared in Fai's general direction. I turned my head as well to see the card playing group stutter apologies. I held my hand in front of my mouth to hide the fact that I started laughing, but it backfired when I snorted.

When Sakura returned to our table, the waiter who seated us congratulated Sakura and laughed when Sakura told him that she didn't even know the rules.

"So, are you guys tourists?" Syaoran told him that we were traveling to look for something. "Here's a bit of advice. Don't go North."

"Why," I asked.

He looked at me with a look that sent the bad type of chills down my spine. "There's a legend in the Northern country."

"What kind of legend?" The waiter switched his creepy gaze to Syaoran.

He told us that there was a Princess who received a magic feather from a crow. The crow told the Princess that she would gain mysterious powers. Then her parents died a few days later.

"And then the children living around the castle started disappearing." He paused. "They never returned."

I snorted again. "You're just telling us a fairytale."

He looked at me. "I'm not. It's the truth."

"So we're supposed to stay away from that town because of some legend?"

"No." His stare intensified and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and pull me in a little. "The children have started to disappear again." He left quickly after that, as did the hand.

We all shared a look, Fai went to go pay and the rest of us headed outside. 'God this coat is warm. I wonder why Fai would ever part with this thing.'

"Our first step should be to buy some of the items we'll need in this country," we agreed with Syaoran.

"I saw a clothing shop on our way to the tavern. I can't remember exactly where it was, but I'm sure we could backtrack."

"Ray's so smart!"

I just started walking as fast as I could with a somewhat heavy winter coat on. 'If I was smart Fai, I wouldn't have kissed you.'

"Looks like you were right Fay."

"Thank you Syaoran." I took Sakura's arm. "Let's go." I heard her laughing as we went to the part of the store that had rows of dresses to choose from.

I looked up and down the rows of dresses trying to find a color that I actually liked.

"Fay do you like this one?"

I looked up to see Sakura holding a cream colored dress with pink lining. It had long sleeves and came with a cloak that latched in the front with a rose button. I smiled at her, "That would look perfect on you."

"Now we just to find you one."

It took a lot longer then what I would have liked, but we finally found me a v-neck, that didn't go down very low, green dress with gold trim. Looking at it, it almost mirrored Sakura's except her dress had a sash come around her waist and mine had a subtle increase of poof starting from a little below my waist. My cloak matched the green dress, and like Sakura's had a hood and latched with a pin. Except my pin had a simple gold button.

After we helped each other get into the outfits, I told Sakura to go ahead and find the guys.

"What about you?"

I pointed at my head. "Sakura, I need to go find a hairbrush and think of some way to pin my hair out of my face."

"Alright."

I had to ask a stranger who actually looked like she knew her way around the store if they had anything that I could fix my hair with and she lead me to a little studio. I was able to brush my hair out, and because they had mirrors, I was able to get the upper half of my hair into a braid. I looked at my reflection once more. 'I wonder how long its been since I brushed my hair out. I guess traveling through space and time helps a little. My hair isn't as full of knots as I imagined.' I was about to continue walking but I figured that I should take the hairbrush with me. 'Sakura deserves a little something too.' I looked around and found a small barrette that had beads on it. 'It's perfect for her!'

"It took you long enough. What was the problem?"

"Kurogane. I'm a female. It is in a female's genetic code to take a ridiculous amount of time to get ready to go out in public."

"Genetic code?"

"Never mind. Sakura?"

"Yes Fay?"

"Come here for a second." She did and I brushed her hair and added the clip. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So how are we going to get to the Northern town?"

"Come on outside." We followed Syaoran outside and I stopped as soon as I saw what we were supposed to ride.

"I asked some of the townspeople what the fastest way to get to the town would be and they said horses would be the best way."

They headed for the horses. Sakura got on the same horse as Syaoran, with help from Kurogane. Fai and Kurogane got their own horse.

"Come on Ray."

"I'll walk." Everyone just looked at me. 'Now or never. Preferably never.' "Heights aren't my forte. We've never got along." I could tell one of them was going to protest, but I started to walk as fast as I could in a dress.

"Come on."

Before I knew what was going on...I was sitting on the same horse as Fai. "Put me down, please."

"I won't let you fall."

I kept pleading but after so many pleads, I gave up. He just kept saying that he wouldn't let me fall. 'Fuck it. I'll kill anyone who brings it up.' I turned my head and buried my face into Fai's chest. I felt him tense up, but relax after a bit. "Fay. Trust me. I won't let you fall." What's creepy is that I relaxed a little. 'You say that now...'

"Mokona can't sense a feather."

I heard Syaoran tell him that we still had to look. A little while after that I heard him ask Sakura if she was okay with the cold.

"I'm fine. This cloak is really thick."

"Sakura is from a desert country right?" I felt Fai's chest go up and down as he was talking.

Syaoran told Fai that he was right, but added that it got cold during the night.

I felt Fai shift to, I guess his left, and I'm pretty sure I had a death grip on him. 'Oh god. He lied. I knew he was telling lies when he said he wouldn't let me fall. He's going to tip to far and he's going to drop me to save his own life. I'm going to fall to my death.'

"What type of weather does Fay have where she comes from?"

'I have to talk to him?' "It's hot in the summer and cold in the winter."

"What about Fai," I heard Mokona ask.

"I'm from a Northern country. It's much colder there then here."

'So that's why he was able to part with his coat so easily!'

"Ray, are you going to be okay?"

"Not until **someone**, who shall remain nameless, puts me back on the ground."

After a few moments of silence, I felt Fai pull the horse to a stop. "I wonder what it says," I heard Fai ask.

I risked a peak, but turned my head completely when I saw that the sign was in English. "Spirit."

"You can read that Ray?"

"I hope I can. It's written in symbols that I use. However, for all I know the people here could pronounce it differently then me."

"We should keep going." When I felt Fai get the horse to start moving, I buried my face into his chest again. This time he didn't tense up though.

"I feel like we're not exactly welcome here," I felt Fai's chest moving so he must've been the one who was talking.

"It's not a 'feel.' It's the truth," Kurogane said.

I heard Syaoran try to ask someone about the legend, but I heard what I think was a woman's voice scolding about how the person shouldn't be outside.

"If we can't talk to anyone," I heard Fai start to talk, "we wont be able to confirm what the waiter told us.

The crunching of snow and clicks made me lift my head. I saw that we were surrounded with guns pointed at us. 'Shit. We are so screwed.'

"Who are you?!"

"We're writing a book."

'What did Syaoran just say?'

"Not me. Him." Syaoran was pointing at Fai, who took over introductions.

He told the townspeople that Sakura was his sister, Syaoran was his assistant, and Kurogane was, and I quote, hired help. Before he could introduce me, I didn't take any chances. I quickly jabbed my elbow into his stomach. "I'm his sister." I pointed to Kurogane.

"STOP!"

I heard the group mutter 'doctors.' One of the men stood between some of the rifles and the horse Syaoran and Sakura were on. Him I didn't pay much attention to. I was looking at the other doctor.

'No. No. No. Why? Why do I have to meet up with him now?'

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Wow. An update. Before I even planned to do one. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me. Would this count as a cliffhanger? I'm sorry if it is. My inspiration just quit on me and my mind kept telling me to put it up. So I did. I'll try to update ASAP. :D


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokona's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names, originally I was using Wikipedia. Then I tried using the manga. Then I decided to 'f' it and just do the whole nameless chapter thing. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

_**Major A/N: A long explanation and apology after this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

"It's not poisoned."

I looked up from the teacup that I was holding and looked up at a face that I had been hoping never to see so soon. I smiled and I prayed that it looked real. "I was just thinking. It's not everyday you get pointed at with a gun." That got him to laugh and I tried to look less tense.

After the two men who jumped in between us and the shotguns and got the mob to calm down, they introduced themselves as Dr. Kyle Londart and Dr. Morgan Hughes.

Dr. Morgan hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he and Dr. Kyle let us into their home, where they explained that it used to be some sort of inn and now all the rooms are for the sick, but told us that we're welcome to stay. After a small tour, where they pointed to their offices (which were conveniently by the front door) and the staircase that led to the bedrooms, they made us some tea and led us into a lounging room where we were allowed to sit, or stand in Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai's case.

I went back to staring at my cup. 'Why does he keep staring at me? I know it's just a copy. So why can't I pull myself together and look at him. He doesn't have that cold smile that can make anyone feel empty and he certainly hasn't given any indication that he knows me. So far I've only seen concern on his face.'

I felt a poke on my left arm. I turned to see Sakura give me a questioning look. I smiled in return to show that I was fine. 'Great. Now I'm lying to a friend who doesn't deserve to be lied to.'

The door slammed open and revealed two men, one who looked to be in his 30's and another who looked 80, who immediately started arguing with Dr. Kyle. However, just as quickly as they came in, they left. The only thing that I was really able to make out was that they, or at least the younger guy, didn't exactly like the idea of us just showing up.

I guess I wasn't the only one with a confused look on because the doctors quickly told us that the two men were Mr. Grosum and the mayor.

"I guess we have to ask you this sooner or later."

"Ask yourself. You're the one who came up with it." I looked at Dr. Morgan and I hoped that I didn't look as surprised as I felt. His personality took a 180 in just a second and in that second I saw the cold eyes that I was way to familiar with.

Kyle just shook his head, "When Dr. Morgan and myself first got here we both thought that the legend was merely myth. Until the kids started disappearing. We've put all our energy into finding those kids, but with no luck. I was hoping that since you all are writing a book on legends you might be able to help us out some."

Syaoran told him that we would help to the best of our abilities.

Of course, throughout this entire mini speech, Morgan wouldn't take his eyes off of me. He smiled and stood up. "Well with that in mind. I think we should show you to your rooms. You all look like you could use a good rest."

Once again Syaoran told us that we appreciated their hospitality.

I set my still full cup down on the table and stood up. Dr. Kyle gave each of us our own rooms. Telling us, "It's no trouble. As you can see, there are plenty for each of you."

Basically all our rooms were right next to each other. Looking out my window, I could see the street that led from the inn to the middle of the town.

An unspoken agreement for us to meet in Sakura's room after we had our rooms had been made.

Currently I was trying very hard, and failing miserably, not to laugh at Kurogane pulling Mokana every which way because he had head butted Kurogane when Fai was introducing everyone. Mainly when Kurogane was call hired help.

"Fay, does Dr. Morgan remind you of someone from you world?"

I didn't look at Fai, instead I just looked at Mokana who had stopped squealing about how mad Kurogane was at him. "Yep." I was being vague and I knew it.

"Who?"

"Just someone."

I guess I must have had a weird look on my face because even Sakura looked at me. "I'm sorry guys, but that's really all he is. See in my world, he's just this weird old guy. None of us really care because all he does is sit on a bench and people watch. The only time he gets violent is when anyone comes near his lawn. Then he plays target practice."

I could tell that they were all about to start questioning me like crazy, but I got lucky. Never before had I been so happy about Sakura's condition. It's mean of me to say that, but what gets me out of trying to answer questions that I don't asked gets some sort of award.

While the guys were putting Sakura to bed, I snuck out and into my own room. Where I locked the door and sunk to the floor with my back resting against the door.

'I'm digging myself into a hole that won't ever be finished. I'm lying to everyone and they know it. How are they going to be able to trust me?'

I stood up and walked over to the bed. I didn't bother to pull the sheets down. I just curled into a ball and held the pillow close to my chest.

I was interrupted from whatever sleep stage I was in by some persons voice.

'That person is so dead.' I sat up and tried my best to stay that way.

"The children...help...You...help..."

'Okay...I'm going back to bed.' I set my head down, but I couldn't go to sleep. My gut was telling me to look out the window.

I got up, yawning in the process, and looked out the only window in my room and saw...

Snow.

Lots of snow.

Lots more snow then before I fell asleep.

"Well this was a complete waste of 5 minutes of my sleep time." I started to turn back to my bed, but stopped when I saw movement out of the corner of my right eye.

I turned to see a girl that looked to about 4 or 5 years old.

"Help...children...You...them...stop...them..."

I stood there watching the child slowly walk away from the village. The entire time I watched her go, I could only yell at myself.

'Open the window you idiot! Run for the door and follow her! Just get her attention! Forget about your fear of heights and jump from the window!'

I almost laughed after that last thought. By the time I decided to leave through the front door, the child was gone and it was snowing again.

When I turned around this time I didn't see anyone. I reached the bed, pulled the sheets down, and went to sleep, but my gut was still telling me that I needed to look out the window again.

I ignored it and went to sleep with a stomachache.

The next time I woke up was to several male voices debating over something and I would bet almost anything that it was about me.

"If we don't wake her up she'll sleep through breakfast."

Oh. Make that several male voices and one female voice.

"That's her own damn fault."

"Now Kurgs, language language."

"Shut up you!"

I was about to just wake up on my own when something landed on my stomach.

"Oh my god!" My reflexes somehow managed to grab the white bunny thing before he could bounce away. "Oh no you don't. You won't get off the hook that easily."

"Oh good. Our little sunshine is awake."

I groaned. I was not up to dealing with Fai's outgoing personality this early in the morning.

I simply got up and, still holding onto Mokana in a death grip, walked down the stairs to the dining room.

The doctors were out, so I decided to just get a roll and put butter on it.

I'm pathetic sometimes. I smiled like a dork when I tasted my buttered roll.

I had three, a cup of coffee and some juice.

I only got the coffee for the smell, the actual taste is just bland to me. No matter what I put into it. Ruby adores the stuff though and drinks it whenever she can. Even though I warn her it can stain teeth.

I was debating on having a forth roll when the others stood up and wordlessly headed for the door.

When I say the others I mean mainly the guys. Rude much? What makes them think I want to play babysitter?

I looked at Sakura to find that she was looking at me. We both got up and had to do one step under running to catch up to the guys.

"And this is why I despise dresses." I heard Sakura laugh, I made the mistake of looking at her and ran into Kurogane.

He glared at me, but I was to busy rubbing my forehead and trying to stop the world from blurring together. "I feel like I just ran into a rock wall."

After I was able to see clearly, though I could tell that I was going to have a bump on my head, I noticed that Sakura looked upset.

I poked her and gave her a questioning look. When she ignored me, I turned around. I knew when a girl needed time to just think things through.

Syaoran apparently didn't. Though I don't think Sakura really minded because she totally started to talk to him.

She only got to say something about last night when a woman started to yell about her missing girl.

I looked at her. I didn't recognize her, but from the look on the guys face and the hair color she had, I could only guess that this was the mother of the girl that that I saw last night.

A guy who had bullets looped around his body, which looked ridiculous on him because of his clothes, rushed up to the woman. "Did somebody brake in?"

"No, it was opened from the inside. I told her not to go outside! I warned her time and time again! So I don't think she did it herself."

I rolled my eyes. 'If it was opened from the inside who else could it have been?'

Next thing I know the guy with all the bullets rushed up to us and glared at Sakura. "That? What does she mean by 'that'?"

Sakura looked uncomfortable, but she still spoke up. "Last night I saw a woman with golden hair walking through town with black birds following her."

And cue random screaming about a curse.

I hate random screaming. I can kind of understand that these people are scared, but really? Putting the blame on some dead chick is just sad.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE GROW UP?"

I looked around and saw of all the people in this town Mr. Grosum. But before I could think of why he was even here Dr. Kyle came up out of nowhere.

I just looked around for Morgan and found him walking casually up to us.

"We would know if they left or not."

Oops. Spaced off again.

When I looked around again, the guy with all the bullets was glaring at me.

I just shrugged, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, and walked with the others. I didn't know where they were going but I didn't want to be left alone.

However, as soon as I realized that we were actually headed back towards the inn, my nose started to twitch.

I sneezed and of course it's one of _those_ sneezes. Where you feel like crap and you just _know_ that you're coming down with something.

"It looks like someone is talking about you Ray."

"I wish."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just really hate the snow. Always have." The nightmare that I had in Hanshin came to mind and I shivered involuntarily.

"We should get you inside before you catch a cold," I heard Dr. Morgan come up right behind and felt his hand on my back, "or worse."

What scared me wasn't the fact that I could very well catch a serious cold and possibly die...

No, I was scared that when Dr. Morgan put his hand on my back, his hand didn't feel like it was guiding me in a good way.

It felt like the hand that had struck me and tormented me constantly.

That's why I started to shake a little.

I was able to stop when I reached the table where everyone sat. Apparently the Doctors and decided to make us brunch.

"The people of this town sure are hung up on this story."

"You still don't believe it?" Dr. Kyle asked me.

"I don't. I just don't see her doing this, that is if I believed in ghosts." Everyone was looking at me, but to make myself look busy I took a sip of my drink.

It tasted like really bitter hot chocolate.

When we finished with our meal, I was really tired for some reason.

"Guys, I think I might have to go rest for a bit. I promise to catch up with you guys later."

They looked at me and wished me well and junk like that, but Kurogane held back. He got close to my ear, "You should just tell the truth. You don't like the snow for a specific reason, am I right?"

I was so tired that I almost couldn't understand him, but I nodded all the same. Without looking back I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room. I had just pulled down my sheets when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in..."

In walked the Doctors. Kyle sat me down, but refused to let me lay down.

'He's a doctor. Can't he tell that I want to sleep? I'm so tired...'

I felt a hand under my chin which forced me to look up.

As I did so something that was attached to a string of some sort started to dance in front of me.

"Morgan you will do exactly as I say. Do it, and no harm will come to your friends."

I merely nodded.

I was tired and I was so happy when they left me. I fell immediately asleep.

When I woke up, I felt like I was an actress. I knew I had to go somewhere, something would lead me to it.

But what is it that I was supposed to do?

I walked to the window.

'Oh yeah. I'm to follow a bird.'

I had tunnel vision and the next time I came to, I was walking a path that seemed familiar.

'But that's impossible, I haven't walked this way before.'

"The birds, the birds."

That's when I noticed that I wasn't alone, several of the towns children were ahead of me.

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. Seeing the children made me stop dead in my tracks. Just as I was about to reach out to one of the last children in the group, I paused when I saw a shadow on the ground.

And of course I got bonked on the head with something.

When I came to, not only did I have a splitting headache, I was once again cursing the fact that it seems to only be me getting brain damage.

The second thing I noticed is that I felt something cold around my right wrist and ankle.

"Well, this is definitely a 10 on the 'oh-my-god-I'm-in-some-deep-shit' scale. Maybe a 10+ even?"

I tried to pull my wrist free, but stopped when my wrist felt like it would start to bleed if I tried to pull any harder.

"Damn it! I am so not going to be a damsel in distress. That's Sakura's roll. Not mine."

I looked around, but stopped when I realized that it was too dark to even tell where I was chained.

"To scream for help or not to scream for help. That is the question. For if I scream, who would hear me? For if my captors are nearby, they merely need to see me and I'll be done for. My eyes are of no use to me now and I never learned how to use my ears in battle."

I saw cross legged on the ground still debating about screaming or not. "If I start to scream, there's a chance that I'll be heard. If I don't, then I'm wasting my breath and I won't have enough breath to run for it."

When my head started to hurt, I decided to just sleep it off. It wasn't like I was going to going anywhere anytime soon.

A sudden boom and the walls shaking brought me to my feet. Which were starting to feel really cold.

Water.

I froze.

I started to scream.

I screamed louder when the water reached my ankles. I was still stuck to the wall.

'I'm going to drown. I'm going to drown. After all this time, I'm going to drown.'

"Is someone around here?"

I heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. Morgan?"

"...Yes..."

"Dr. Morgan, it's Fay! Please I need your help!"

I heard a scraping of metal on rock and I looked up to see my rescuer. "Catch these!" He threw something at me and even though it was still dark as night where I was chained I was able to catch the keys.

Keys!

I immediately set to work on setting my limbs free.

It took me till my fourth try and by this time the water was close to my waist and climbing quickly.

The doctor had his hand as far down as he could without falling in himself.

I was frozen in place, but I decided that living was better then drowning. So I took a deep breath and started to move towards the outstretched hand.

He pulled me up easily enough and soon he was leading me in some random direction. I wasn't really paying much attention until I noticed a slight hill...

and we were going down it.

"Dr. Morgan..." I felt his hand squeeze my wrist even more.

I quick blast of air had my wrist free and I ran.

A second later I realized I was going down.

I kept running when I heard footsteps.

I stopped when I reached what looked like a bare room.

"Go straight. Just go straight! The wall can be used as an escape route!"

That voice...the one that I had woken up to.

'How can I trust it?' I walked forward and pressed my hand against it.

It broke on contact and water came rushing in.

It looks like you're trapped Morgan.

'He rolled the 'r'. Why did he roll the 'r'?' I turned around and faced him. I know for a fact that I was shaking and I was failing at hiding it.

"Did you really think that you could hide from me?" I could only stand there.

'Did I? Was I trying to hide from him? Is running away the same as hiding?'

"You've always been an idiot child."

"H-How-How did you-"

"How did I get here? Why the same way you did. Dimensional travel. Lovely isn't it?" He was smiling, but I couldn't see any warmth in it.

"You would have had to-"

"I would have had to what? Pay a price?" He started laughing and every second he did the water got higher.

He was stalling.

He really did want me dead.

Before I knew what was happening, I was slammed against the stone wall.

'Oh yeah. If I survive this, I'm going to have one massive bruise on my back.' He stared at me and started to glare.

"Looks like I'll have to wait a bit longer. Not that I have anything to worry about, you'll be to scared to tell anyone about this little encounter." When he started to laugh again, I took a deep breath and plunged my head under the water.

Trying not to hyperventilate was my goal. I was somehow able to find the hole in the wall I had created. I don't know how, but it sort of felt like a warm hand was leading me to safety.

I just got out of the hole and was swimming towards the surface, when something got my ankle.

I looked down to see my fucking father smiling up at me. Within a second, he had pulled out an all to familiar sword and cut a line.

I was confused until the line split open. He merely swam into it and the hole closed after he was safely through it.

Another second passed and I realized I was about to run out of air.

I went crazy trying to get to the surface. The dress was weighing me down, but I didn't have time to try and take it off.

It felt like no matter how hard I swam up, I wasn't getting any closer to the surface. When I was about to give up, my hand had surfaced and my face shortly after that.

I started to take in as much fresh air as I possibly could, and instantly regretted it. Well only a little. The air made my lungs hurt.

"Look look look! Fay's alright! Fay's alright!"

I heard Mokana, but I couldn't get my body to work right. I don't know how I stayed floating, I wasn't thinking about it. I didn't want to think about it.

Somehow I got back on land, but as soon as I realized this, I collapsed.

And for once I was okay with it.

* * *

A/N: Well here it goes. I don't know how to apologize for making it look like I was never going to update. Here is a lovely list:

School: I started this story before I started my senior year, probably a mistake, but I don't regret it. I graduated in May though so I felt good about that.

Dance: I assisted in a dance class plus I had my own classes to worry about. See at the end of May we have this big recital and I like to put a lot of effort into it.

Vacations: I went on two. Lovely Cancun (I highly recommend going) and California. I told my parents that I wanted to use my passport before college (or University or whatever you want to call it) and they surprised me with tickets to Cancun. Okay, so I went with my parents. They're really fun though. They aren't all that bad, sure we have our troubles, but hey. Trips to Cancun make up for it. My parents forced me to leave my computer at home.  
I went to California as a graduation trip. I flew alone for the first time. :D I stayed at my grandma's place for a bit and then my aunt, uncle, baby cousin (10 years younger then me), my grandma and myself went to san diego. Say hello to the san diego zoo and sea world. Get this. I had never been to sea world before. I had a little too much fun I think as an 18 year old, but I don't really care. XD

New computer: I got one. A mac. Please don't diss it. I had a PC. A very old PC. I think it's like 7+. O.o The internet was so bad that I would be able to complete like 5 sudoku puzzles before a page would be fully loaded. So my laptop is a major step up. :)

Bookstore: God. I'm a bookworm. A major bookworm. I've spent well over $150 just this summer. $139 of it just on manga. See a few years ago I lent volumes 2-6 of Tsubasa to a friend. Who then moved away before giving them back. :( So all this time I had to go by onemanga. Kind of hard but I got by. Anyway I bought all my missing volumes and can now go by those. Get that. BY THOSE! So names and stuff like that will be coming from those.

Writer's block: This is why this chapter sucks. I felt bad that I hadn't updated in awhile. It is currently 2:16 (writing number 6). I started writing this a couple days ago. OMG! I don't know how to express how sorry I am. I am so damn lazy, but I'm planning on finishing Jade before I leave for college.

College: Get this. A week. I leave in a week. :D I love my schedule. I should actually be able to update some while at school this semester...depending on my work load. I've been buying school supplies left and right for the past month. I am now booking it.

Moving: My parents plan on downsizing and my mom decided that I needed to help. Even though she knows I have writers block and have been telling this to her repeatedly.

Cleaning: My room, the house, fixing anything that needs fixing so on and so forth.

Youtube: I love it. I get so distracted by it. And it even helps me sometimes. Though apparently not this time. See I made two new videos. I feel bad. I should have devoted that to writing, but a song was calling me. (SailorV1234 for those who are interested...i've made 5 total...just saying...)

Moping: My friends never invited me to do things. I tried to call them but they were always busy. Claiming they'll call me when they're free. They never did.

Reading: See reason 5. I had to read these books. I'm a bookworm and proud of it.

I think that about sums it up. :D If you've stuck with me this long I wish I could give you a hug. I thank all of my readers and my new ones. Like I said, I hope this next chapter will be much better.

Megs

(Yes, my real name is Megan. Feel free to call me it...)


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokona's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names, originally I was using Wikipedia. Then I tried using the manga. Then I decided to 'f' it and just do the whole nameless chapter thing. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 15

I don't know where I was. It was dark, but in an ok way. Like I wasn't afraid of it. "If I'm dead, can I at least of a sunnier heaven? I mean I know that I tend to lean towards negative outlooks more often then I should, but shouldn't I get at least a flashlight? I'll take a box of matches even."

I had been lying on my back, but when I tried to sit up both my back and my head started to hurt so badly that I gave up on moving and just returned to lying down. "Well that was an utter bust. Forget the light source. I'll take a bottle of Tylenol and several water bottles and I'll be good."

'I wonder what'll happen now. I'm obviously not completely dead considering my head still hurts from running into Kurogane and getting hit on the head by some mystery item.'

I blinked.

"WHY ME? WHY CAN'T THE OTHERS GET NAILED ON THE HEAD A FEW TIMES? FAI NEEDS TO GET HIT INDEFFINATELY!"

My voice echoed.

I went back to just staring at hopefully some sort of ceiling when I heard some footsteps. I think the only reason I even heard them was because there wasn't any background noise.

Two women stood over me. One I remembered seeing from the tunnel in Hanshin, but the other was unfamiliar.

'Wait. I can see them.'

"Come." The one that looked familiar held her hand out for me to grab. I was reluctant for obvious reasons, but when she touched my hand the pain subsided long enough for me to stand up.

When I got on my feet again, the ladies grabbed my elbows, in a casual way, and started leading me in what seemed to me a random direction. "Where ar-"

"Just a few more steps."

I looked at the other lady. She had golden hair and a very frilly white dress on.

Hello lightbulb.

"You're the Princess from the story."

She only nodded and let go.

"Will you do her a favor?"

I looked at the lady from my dream. "Depends. What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"I would like to thank her."

I looked at her. She seemed nice enough, but her facial expression seemed off. "That's not all is there?" She dropped her head.

I sighed. "You know what. Go ahead. On one condition." I unhooked my remaining elbow and backed up so that I could see them both. "I can sleep. I have this killer headache and my back hurts like an old lady."

The Princess looked like if she bobbed her head any faster it would come off. "So...how does this work exactly?"

The nameless lady merely smiled at me and took my hands. "You can sleep as long as you want." My hands started to feel hot, but not so much that it hurt.

I closed my eyes but I started to feel really peaceful. I reopened my eyes and when I looked around, instead of the dark room we were just in, I was standing in a lush garden. Flowers of various kinds lined the place and I could hear a waterfall.

"This may feel a little strange, but like I said. You can sleep for as long as you want after this little step."

Something about the way she said that seemed a little off, but I didn't get a whole lot of time to think about it because the lady was talking some more. "Princess Emerald. Just walk towards Fay and you'll be able to communicate with Princess Sakura."

"Ok." I could hear her footsteps come closer, but I couldn't look behind me because my hands were still being held.

A cold breeze came out of nowhere and I shivered.

"Open your eyes. Feel free to explore."

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I closed them. When I looked around again, both women were gone and my headache was gone. 'Ok. Let's see what this place has to offer.'

Walking around I found several bouquets set up. But they were all different. Each one had different types of flowers in it.

I found several paths, making one giant maze. This maze held my attention for about 1 minute. I based my time on how many steps I had taken. The maze was huge and I didn't want to deal with it.

The only path that held any interest to me was one that led to a bridge.

I couldn't go there though. I don't know what was keeping me from doing so, but I couldn't bring my feet to go to the other side.

I did follow the river that ran under the bridge and I found the waterfall.

It was beautiful. No word in the English language could describe what I saw. It was the picture perfect waterfall. I went to where the water collected and looked down. I only saw myself, but as I turned away I thought I saw something. I didn't bother to check though.

I felt my lids start to drop and I knew my head was bobbing so I looked around and found a patch of grass that was surrounded by some wild flowers.

I laid down was gone within seconds.

"Hello."

My eyes shot open I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Long time no see."

Tomoyo looked at me. "Someone is trying to keep me from keeping contact with you. It's why I haven't contacted you sooner."

I noticed that she became distant and decided to look at where I was.

My garden was replaced by one giant black and white room. "Where's the garden?"

"What garden?"

"The garden I was just in."

She turned white. "Did you feel like you were in some sort of paradise?"

"Yep. It was really cool. Though it was really weird. There's this bridge, but for some reason my feet won't let me cross it."

"Good."

"Why is that good? That lady said I was allowed to explore. I want to explore the other side of the bridge."

"Don't cross it."

"Why though."

"How's Kurogane?"

"That was a horrible attempt at changing the topic while being subtle about it. However, I'll play along. He's doing alright I guess. Still loves to torment Mokana and is pissed at Fai. I think Kurogane and I are the only two who actually get annoyed with his antics. He's just so childish! He's older then me too." I was ranting, but I wanted to get back to my piece of heaven.

"Do you trust me?"

'OMG! She jumps between topics more then I do!' But I was stunned. Do I? She just popped into my life, just like the others. I trust the others so I can trust her right? Plus, she actually seems sane. "I do."

"Then please listen to me when I tell you that you need to stay away from that place and even further away from that bridge."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Remember? Even if I tell you what's on the other side, there's still a chance of you doing it."

Something was off. "Do you even know what's on the other side?"

She didn't respond, but her eyes gave her away. "I think I do. I found out what is was for me, but I think it's different for you. Either way stay away from it."

"Will you please stop being to vague!"

She laughed, but it looked forced. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to tell you without you going and doing it anyway."

I thought back to what she had told me before. That she kept failing when telling someone their future. "Will it still happen even if I swear to not do it? I mean Yuuko told me that bad things would happen if I told anyone what my visions."

"I don't want to take that risk. I'm not you. What if-"

I cut her off. "With you being so damn vague I might just go do it anyway." She looked like she was about to cut me off but I needed to change the topic. This was just to annoying to me and I didn't want to do something I was going to regret. "How can I reach you? You said it was like someone was blocking you. Maybe if I know how to contact you it won't happen again."

She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she was smiling again. "Let's hope so. I gue-"

She was gone, just like the room. I felt sunlight on my skin, until a shadow covered it up.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

I felt my eyes flash open and found Princess Emerald looking down at me with bug eyes. "What do you mean? That other lady said I could sleep and explore."

"You need to get back to your friends."

'Who?'

"Your friends. The ones you travel with."

"Oh, you mean Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokana. Your done talking to them then."

"YES! You need to get back now!"

"Why? Fai gets on my nerves, Kurogane is just moody, Syaoran and Sakura are in their own little world and Mokana is almost as bad as Fai. Besides, I'm still sore."

"No your not."

She was talking to me. I saw her lips move, but no sound was coming out. Not that I really minded. 'Why did she say I wasn't in pain? Of course I am. Why else would I lay down.'

"Are you listening?"

I decided to be honest. "Not really."

"Please, you must get back to them."

"Okay, I'll go. There's just one problem. Well more like two."

"What?"

"Number one," I smiled. "Can you help me up?" She put her hand down, and for a dead chick she's pretty strong. "Number two, how do I even get back?"

"Are you positive you want to?"

I turned around to the other lady. "Uh...yeah. I kind of do."

She looked sad, "Alright. Then I can't stop you." She took my hands again, "Think of your friends. The feelings you have towards them. Just follow that and you should be able to find your way back."

I blinked. "It's that simple?"

"In theory. You may however, feel a lot of pain."

"Why wou-"

I had to cut myself off, because what do you know, my whole body felt like it had been drenched in kerosene and then a match hit my head. Not the most comfortable feeling in the world you know?

When I opened my eyes, I had a serious case of deja vu. I was looking up into eyes that outdid not only the sky, as I had thought before, but even the clearest of oceans.

"See Kurgy, you didn't have to worry about her."

"Fay?"

"Yeah Sakura." I wanted to look at her, I really did. I was still stunned though by Fai's stupid eye color!

"Thank you."

That's when I turned my head to look at her. "For what?"

She smiled, "For giving me the chance to say good-bye to Princess Emerald."

"Sure." I thought about the situation I was now in.

Fai was bending down, obviously in a position after catching an unconscious girl and lowering her to the ground gently.

It was kind of unsettling, but not in a bad way. It just felt really awkward. I think he noticed this too and he helped me up. Thankfully my legs stayed upright.

"So did you and Princess Emerald have a nice chat?"

She looked a little confused at the word 'chat' but I think she kind of got my meaning.

'Just proved my theory that she needs a lot more feathers. Or maybe they just don't use that word in whatever country their from. Whose name isn't coming to me. Dammit!'

"She said something kind of puzzling though," Sakura said.

"What?"

"She told me that someone is constantly watching. Well, she actually told me this when I was getting my feather. I was hoping to ask her more about-."

'Wait a second.' "You mean you were trapped in their too?" She nodded. I glared at the guys. "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TRY AND LOOK FOR ME? I ALMOST DROWNED!"

Fai pointed his finger at my nose with a smile on his face. "But you didn't."

I glared. "That's besides the point."

"How did you get out anyway" Syaoran asked.

"Dr. Kyle. He tossed me the keys, but ran away before he could help me up. Of course I didn't know where I was and ended up ridiculously lost."

I wasn't facing them when I said this. Sakura had told me that when I lie, the gold in my eyes disappear. I didn't need them to know the truth. My _dad_ was right. I didn't know how I would be able to tell them who really saved me without going into details about my life. Plus, how could I describe what I saw without going into hysterics?

He can travel through worlds.

He's able to travel using that sword.

'How the fuck am I supposed to know when he's real or not!'

I took a deep breath. As I turned around I put on a smile. "So where are we off to?" Nobody answered me. "Okay...let me rephrase. When will we be going?"

"Are you alright," Mokana asked me as he jumped towards me.

As much as I wanted to let him drop, I couldn't do it. So I caught him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" They all stood around, all clearly uncomfortable about something. "OMG! Just tell me what's bugging you guys! I'm sorry I yelled at you about not finding me. Does that help?"

"Ray, of course we forgive you!"

I ignored him. "Actually, I apologize to everyone but the creep in front of me."

"Lets just get going," Kurogane growled. Instead of waiting, he just led us.

I took one last look at the now broken castle. 'I'll find time to tell them that one of those doctors had a face that played a role in my life. I don't know when. But I know that it's got to happen.'

"Fay?"

"Coming Mokana!" I turned around and noticed that Fai had stayed back. Wordlessly, we walked next to each other.

I suddenly did a mental slap. 'What the hell was I thinking? I should have known! His name isn't Morgan! Granted, I stopped remembering it after so many things happened to me, but I should still know that's it Morgan.' I glared at the snow, masking it to look like I was looking where I was going.

"Is here good, Mokana?" I looked up to Syaoran, not realizing that we had walked all the way back to the sign that says 'Spirit.'

"Yep yep yep."

The all to familiar symbol appeared on the ground and soon enough, the tunnel surrounded us and we were on our way.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokona's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names, originally I was using Wikipedia. Then I tried using the manga. Then I decided to 'f' it and just do the whole nameless chapter thing. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 16

We had landed in some sort of modern town, but before I could get any more detail, my gaze was brought onto a group of ladies who started to 'welcome us to the country of oto' by hugging all of us.

I don't know how, because they moved really quickly, but before one could reach me, I stepped to the side. It was almost comical, she was about to fall, but she regained her balance. Something tells me though that she would have tried to hug me again if she hadn't spotted Mokana.

God that thing just attracts fangirls. I looked at the others and they all looked equally uncomfortable with the current situation.

Well except for one.

I don't know why, but the way that one girl was just touching him and the fact that he was leaning in close to her, set me off. I don't know why. I mean I don't even know her name because we just got here. That's my point. WE JUST GOT HERE! What makes it okay for him to go flirting with other girls when I'm right here!

I marched up to her and shoved her to the side. She didn't have the grace as the other one who failed at her hug and instead fell flat on her ass. I was about to pick her back up so that I could take a few more whacks at her when I felt arms encircle my upper torso and I felt someone lean down to my ear.

"Now Ray, that's not very nice. What did she do to you?"

I tried to get out of his embrace, but I couldn't get my body to function properly. It didn't help that my face felt very hot and I was grateful for my long hair that had somehow managed to cover a bit of my face.

'...'

"OH DEAR! You haven't registered yet!"

Fai immediately dropped his arms and, just like in Koryo though, I felt cold when he stepped away from me.

I didn't get a chance to really collect my thoughts though, because my hand was being grabbed and I was being dragged along, not really knowing where I was headed.

When the buildings stopped blurring together, I found that we were being led into a lone building. I barely made out that it was a city hall, when I was dragged inside.

"Fai please let go of me." I smiled. 'Yay! I didn't stutter!'

But my hand was still being held.

I started to tug on it. I even put one of feet on one of the walls and tried to pry it off pushing off the wall and using my other hand to get the one that was holding onto me off.

Just when I was about to give up, he got distracted by talking to the lady behind the counter and loosened his grip and I fell on my butt. 'What the hell is up with only ladies running around in management positions. Not that I'm complaining, but all the women here are actually pretty good looking. And Fai keeps looking at them! What's up with that? Why doesn't-' I cut myself off as I walked over to Kurogane.

"Kuro Puppy! Please bring the bag with all our goodies in it."

"Don't call me like I'm some sort of dog!"

I couldn't help it, "Then don't go around doing what people tell you to."

"Don't you start-"

"Don't you have an errand to run doggy boy?"

I think he would have tried to cut my head off if Fai hadn't called him again. I waited till he was closer to Fai till I started laughing.

"Fay, you should laugh more," Sakura told me.

I looked at her and I think-more like I prayed-that I gave her a genuine smile. I looked at her and noticed some dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She got this furious look on her face that looked completely not natural on her. "Don't you start too. All the others have been asking me that. I'm fine."

It kind of defeated the purpose because she had been rubbing her eyes the entire time. "Sorry." I tried to change the topic. "What do you think of this place so far?"

"It's much different then the other places we've been to."

"That's for sure."

"What do you think?"

"That there are way to many females around here."

I heard giggling and finally noticed Mokana in Sakura's lap.

"She means that she wishes there weren't so many girls looking at Fai."

I face heated up again. "Shut up you lit-"

"I've got a surprise!"

"Coming from anyone but you Fai, I would be excited. But, since it is com-"

He just grabbed me and before I knew what was going on, I was running to keep up with him.

When he stopped, he did so very suddenly and I almost knocked into him, but I put my arm up to block the impact.

'HA! NO BRAIN DAMAGE!'

"Brain damage?"

"I'll explain some other time Sakura." 'As in NEVER.'

"Come on in everyone!" Fai led us into a building that had a restaurant. "This is what we could afford with the clothes we sold. Thank you Syaoran for telling us to keep all of the belongings we've collected."

Syaoran smiled, "It's one of the many things my father told me about."

I looked around and noticed Sakura sitting on the couch, looking like she was about to topple over. Mokana was trying to get a pillow under her head.

I ran over and caught Sakura right before she landed on Mokana. After I put her head on the pillow, I took her cloak and put it over her.

I then glared at Kurogane who had been standing right behind her. "You couldn't have stopped her from killing Mokana," I hissed at him.

"Why should I care?"

"Maybe because it's your ticket home!" He didn't say anything back. 'One more for me.'

I went to sit on the floor across from the couch so I could look at not only Sakura, but Kurogane and the windows too. I was also within arms length of Fai, who had been sitting cross legged on the ground.

My legs were stretched out and I was supporting my body with my hands.

"We shouldn't get comfortable. We could be being watched right now."

"But I'm so tired. We shouldn't have to worry about our safety constantly. It's not good for your health." As if to prove his point. He turned 90 degrees and rested his head on my lap.

If it wasn't dark out, I'm more then certain the others would have seen a tomato instead of me.

"YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY! GET OFF OF HER YOU IDIOT!"

"Is he asleep," Syaoran asked.

"No." I was busy looking at Sakura. "Anyone know why she didn't wake up at Kurogane's ridiculous yelling fit?"

"How do you know," Syaoran asked. I briefly saw the same question in Kurogane's eyes.

I sighed. "If he was really asleep, my legs would have fallen asleep already."

"Ahhhhhhhh Ray. I was trying to relax." He sat back up.

"Sorry to disappoint, but if you really thought you would ever be able to get away with sleeping on my legs you were badly mis-" I had to cut off due to yawning.

"I think we should all get some sleep," Syaoran suggested.

I yawned again, and before I could close my mouth, I felt Fai's coat land on me. I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I didn't have any energy and I just toppled to the side. Realizing I could use the coat as some makeshift sleeping bag, I curled my legs into my body and wrapped the coat as tightly around me as I could.

I felt like someone was watching me, but not in a bad way and I don't know how, but I think I felt Fai touch my back.

I know it could only have been Fai because Kurogane despises close contact and Syaoran was in love with Sakura.

Also, the stupid chills followed his hand.

I didn't get a chance to try and nail him because my subconscious called and I answered.

I felt my body drift into that area where your not asleep, but definitely not awake. I think it had to do something with the guys talking.

"Do you sense that," I heard Kurogane ask.

"Yep," I heard Syaoran answer back and Fai said, "I guess just one peaceful sleep is out of the question. Well, for us anyway. It looks like the girls are going to get what we wanted."

Right next to my ear.

'Sense what? Really guys? I'm going back to bed.' I resituated my head to the best of my ability and felt my back go up against another body. I cuddled closer to it. 'That's better.' Just as I was about to fall back asleep I heard a crash.

Now I would have ignored it if:

a) It hadn't been one of those 'oh shit the house is shaking' window shatterings.  
b) I hadn't been picked up bridal style and felt the person holding me jump up.  
c) Syaoran wasn't all of a sudden fighting some creature.

Unfortunately, ALL THESE THINGS HAPPENED.

The shock of being picked up and then the body jumping up was enough for me to 'eep' and cling on tighter.

"Well it looks like the sun woke up early."

I was still dazed from being dragged away from my 'bed' and I was still tired that I didn't bother yelling at him. I noticed Kurogane was holding Sakura...

granted she was draped over his arm like a towel...but he saved her...

And Syaoran was fighting some black creature that was half out of the building and half in. I couldn't even begin to describe it. All I can say is that it was ugly.

I gasped when he was cut on his arm by one of the creatures 'hands' when he was jumping over it. A few moments after that Syaoran twisted in mid air and landed a kick on the creatures head.

It went down for the count.

That's when I noticed the situation I was in. I was currently being held bridal style by Fai and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. 'He really is hot...' I gave myself a mental slap.

Fai wasn't looking at me, thank god. "With the cute girls (I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything) that greeted us and giving us a nice house, I was thinking that this would be a generous world. I guess this world has it's dangers to though, doesn't it."

It's surprising I heard this at all. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would come out of my chest. Don't know why though...

"It's gone!"

Looking in the direction that Syaoran was looking in, I noticed that the thing he was fighting was in fact MIA.

"You going to hold her forever Fai?" I couldn't see it, but I could just tell Kurogane was smirking.

"He was just about to put me down."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I looked up to Fai's face and willed myself to not blush. "Weren't you?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and after a bit, I felt my feet hit the floor and then I was standing up.

I looked over 'How did she sleep through that?'

"Our Princess has always been really hard to wake up." As Syaoran said this, he got a sad look on his face.

'Oops. I was trying so hard not to make him sad...'

"I think tomorrow we should go to city hall and try to figure out what that was all about," Syaoran voiced to all of us.

"I agree. I also think we should get some clothes that help us to blend into this world. We don't want to stand out too much." We all nodded in agreement with Fai. Minus Kurogane and Sakura, for obvious reasons.

I felt myself yawn. "Well it's been very nice having this conversation, but due to the fact that I'm a girl who loves her sleep, and am very tired due to the most recent events I'm going back to bed." I meant it to.

Despite not wanting it, I took Fai's coat and fixed it around my body again. After curling into a ball, I felt myself drift off. With one final thought about what'll happen in this world. I didn't mention it because it doesn't pop up very much, but my gut was telling me that we were going to go through something either very good or very bad while in this world. 'I'm just hoping it's towards the happier side of things.'

* * *

A/N: OMG! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. But as I previously mentioned, I've started college/university/whatever. That's my excuse. Also my writer's block. (Insert your favorite bad word to describe it.) I mean it. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll post again, hopefully soon. Usually once I put up a chapter and someone reviews, my motivation picks up and I start writing right away. Just saying. :) I know that my chapters seem to be getting shorter, but I've been preoccupied with homework and stuff so I'll totally make it up to you when I can. Probably next chapter which will, if my writer's block behaves, be up during my Thanksgiving break.


	17. Ruby McCarthy

So I decided that I should dedicate a 'chapter' to Ruby. She is, after all, a key character. Just a hint. Plus I figured my fellow readers would like to know more about my version of Iowa and Ruby needs some character development.

* * *

Another school day equals another day to make Fay smile. The chika needs to laugh more and since I'm the only person willing to hang around Miss Not-as-invisible-as-she-things-she is, it is my duty to carry out said task.

"Ruby, I'm leaving soon, you should too."

"I will mom. I'm just double checking my things, you know, to make sure I have everything."

"Call or text me when you get to school."

"Didn't you say you needed to leave?" Her answer to my question was a musical laugh and the garage door opening. 'Figures. Leave me to close it.' I laughed.

'My mom and I have a pretty good relationship despite not being able to spend as much time with each other as we would have liked to.' I grabbed my bag with my phone and other electronics making me way towards the garage door. I grabbed my keys from the key hook on the wall, started my car up in record time and started heading down the familiar road.

Despite living in a house that Fay insists on calling a mansion, my mom makes a salary that gives us a limited about of free spending money outside of buying the basic necessities of keeping our human bodies functioning properly.

I parked my car in the same place I always do and headed to my usual waiting spot for Fay.

I pulled out my text book for Mr. Holland's class and started reading. Despite being a 'nuisance' to the class, I do take my studying for that class very seriously.

After finishing almost two chapters, which isn't normal but not unusual, I looked at my phone to check out the time.

Fay was five minutes late.

I tried not to think to much about it, she's been about this late before. Her _father_ had to "talk" to her about some task that she failed to do. I decided to check my calculus homework, I mean I still had about thirty minutes to kill until the bell rang. I pulled my phone out after the first six problems.

Fay was now close to twenty minutes late.

Now is when I started to freak out a bit. Fay for all intents and purposes only missed days when her father attacked her neck. Even then, she texts me to bring her homework to her. She's way to good about covering the pain from her bruises. It's just a good thing that our cheerleader's costumes aren't two pieces. 'Although Vanessa would probably love to change that fact. Being the slut she is.' I giggled about the fact that she still gets blown off by Jacob.

The warning bell rang and I was jerked out of my thoughts. I ran to class and got settled down in my seat like normal.

But it wasn't. Fay still hadn't shown up.

'Fay. What happened to you?'

"Miss McCarthy?"

I jumped. "Y-ye-yes, Mr. Arisugawa?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Miss Fuoco is."

"No sir."

"You don't need to look guilty." I know he was joking, so I forced a smile and he returned to his attendance sheet.

'Maybe she'll show up later and I can ask her what's wrong at lunch.' I mentally nodded and turned my focus back on Mr. Arisugawa.

School never seemed to move as slow as it did today. Most likely due to the fact that Fay still hasn't contacted me in anyway. 'Maybe her dad took her phone away. My number is pretty complicated. Fay has had trouble remembering it. It's why I'm on speed dial.'

When Fay showed up flashing her phone for the first time it shocked the hell out of me. Why would he give her a phone and a car. We didn't put to much thought into it. He let her use it to contact me so it was fine with the both of us. The only problem was the limit he had made with the phone company.

Lunch finally rolled around and I got through it as quickly as I could. When I headed towards our usual meeting place there was no best friend.

I bit my lip and went ahead and sat down. Praying that Vanessa and Jacob didn't show up asking questions. Fay was doing well this semester. She hadn't missed a single day yet.

"Where is my shining star?"

There is no god. I don't care who says there is. "She's not here today Jacob." 'If you _actually_ used your eyes, you would have also noticed that she despises the very ground you stand upon.'

"Obviously." Vanessa sauntered up. "Why don't you come sit with us Jacob." She batted her eyes so much she looked like she had an eye infection. "We have plenty of room at our table and you wouldn't have to sit on such a..." she paused to take in the wall that I was sitting on, "scratchy surface."

Jacob, as usual, completely ignored her and continued his staring contest with me, "Is my star alright?"

"She's just home sick today." 'Please, _please_ buy it.'

"Then I will bring her soup. Fresh soup that my mother gives me!" He ran off and as hard as I tried to hide it, I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at red?" I'm pretty sure the look that Vanessa had given me when she said that was a sneer.

"He doesn't even know where she lives." Neither did I until right before our Freshman year, but Vanessa didn't need to know that. "Fay never told him."

Vanessa just glared and sauntered off. I was left alone and I have never felt it so much as right then.

I finished the school day with much difficulty. I must have checked my phone close to a hundred times. Each time there was:

Nothing.

Zip.

Zilch.

Ingenting.

Ei Mitään.

'Surely what's-his-name isn't home yet. I'll just swing by and make sure that there's nothing seriously wrong.' I sighed. "What the hell am I saying? Her whole situation is messed up!"

Luckily I was in my car by then and already pulling out of the parking lot. I pulled my head out of my thoughts and focused on the road.

Fay's house was way too difficult to find. There was this side road that was hidden by trees and the only indication of the turnoff is an old mailbox that leans so far to the left it's a wonder as to why it hadn't fallen completely over.

I parked further down the street then I would have liked, considering the weather was starting to get worse. 'What the heck? It was sunny when I got out of the parking lot.' Now it seemed like I was fighting the wind with all my strength.

I shook it off though and continued my journey. However as soon as I got to the parting in the trees, a huge rush of wind came at me and I fell backwards.

I was forced to lie there for a moment or two. The wind caught me so off guard that my lungs were stinging.

I closed my eyes and felt warmth and forced my eyes open. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the cold, I felt myself stand with little difficulty. The warmth felt like it was guiding me. Even though the wind was rushing past me at an alarming rate, I didn't feel it.

As soon as I touched the front door, the wind stopped. I paused.

Not only did the wind stop. It felt like _everything_ stopped. I shook my head at the thought. 'Impossible. That sort of thing only happens in t.v. shows.'

I reached up and knocked.

I waited.

And waited.

I knocked again.

Waited some more.

'What is up with you today?' I backed off the porch and headed toward the back yard where the back door was located.

"Fay?" I whispered. Just on the slight chance that Big Brother was actually in the house and keeping her from answering the door. "Fay? It's Ruby. You wanna let me in or what?" I knocked lightly and in creepy movie style, the door opened on my third knock.

I started to get worried. Doors only opened on their own after something really _really_ bad happens. 'Like...like...' "SHIT!" I barged in, regardless of the fact that I was breaking into a house. I started to run around shouting for Fay. Even as I was doing this, I kept thinking that I was going to die.

The house remained silent. I got that feeling where everything stopped again. But this time, I couldn't shake it off as quickly.

When I turned on the lights what I saw freaked me out even more.

When I opened up the back door, it led me to the cellar part of the basement. I then have to go through another door to get to the area where Fay's room is located. Then there are the stairs that lead up to the kitchen, dining room, _His_ room, and the office.

But I couldn't even make it out of the cellar. As soon as I opened the door I saw mayhem. The floor was no longer clean of clutter, the walls had some sort of weird goo on them, and Fay's door was knocked down.

I sunk to the floor. 'Oh god. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. OHMYGOD!' I was brought out of my freaking out stage when I heard voices from upstairs start to come closer. I made the split second decision to open the cellar door all the way and stepped into the room.

Closing the door as quickly and quietly as I could, I dove into the oversized closet under the staircase. However, this door I left open a little.

I strained my ears and soon enough they were within hearing range.

"Tear this place apart. Literally. Don't just throw things around. Take it down."

'Don't you dare! This is my best friend's house. Forget the fact that she was basically a slave here.'

"No."

"Sir?"

"If she manages to come back here. I want this to be the place she ends up."

"Very well."

I felt my body tense up and goosebumps come out. 'That was Mr. Fuoco!' I was no super detective and I wasn't about to pretend to be. When I felt that the voices were low, I made my way out of the closet, keeping my ears open. I opened and closed the cellar doors. Making sure the back door was in the same way I left it, I sprinted back around the house keeping close to the trees incase they decided to look out one of the windows.

I started my car up and drove as quickly as I could back to my house. Mary, our housekeeper, probably asked me something about why I was rushing so quickly up the stairs, but I was to upset to even pause for a moment.

'Oh Fay. What happened to you?' I paused my thoughts and felt a lightbulb come on. "Did she find a way to meet up with the people she told me about?" I felt like that was the best option. 'The best option for my sanity.'

I then started giggling like crazy. 'She is so going to get it. I told her so. I so so told her so.'

I took a deep breath and looked out my own window. 'Whoever you guys are, please keep her safe. I want to see my best friend again. Alive if at all possible.' I shook my head. 'When did I pick up Fay's morbid thoughts.'

I moved back to my bed and laid down. 'Mr. Fuoco. I hope you go to hell. Whatever your planning you can bet that as soon as I find out what your up to, I'm going to stop you.'

* * *

Fay's House

"Do you think it was wise to let her go? She could have heard something."

"Ruby M. is of no concern to us." The second man, known to Ruby as Mr. Fuoco turned away from the window where they had last seen the red head. "She doesn't know anything and even if she did figure something out, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything. They'll call her crazy and if she's as smart as my daughter thinks she is, that's exactly what Ruby M. will not do."

"You know this world better then I do, so I'll trust you judgement. It's what I can do after you followed me in 'Spirit Country.'" The other man nodded. "Just curious. Why _did_ you choose this place? I thought you had that place in mind. Considering you went to such lengths as to how you were going to live there and the type of lifestyle you wanted to have."

"I didn't. My _wife_ did. I despised this place, always have. I just put on a face for the both of them. _She_ actually believed that I _loved_ the brat she gave birth to." He laughed, but there was no warmth to it. "Let's get out of here." He took one last look at the house he had lived in. "Oops. I forgot something."

He went back to his office and looked trough all the different files. He found the one he wanted quickly enough. "Alright. Lets get back. I don't want to be here longer then I need to be."

With that the two men drew their weapons at the same time and opened a portal big enough for the two of them to exit at once.

From the outside, one would see a traditional house. In the inside, you would see a neat freaks heaven. Things put into proper spaces and surfaces you can see your reflection in.

You would never think that a person was murdered in cold blood. You would never think that the killer remained in the house and tortured his first and only child.

You would never think anything bad every happened on this property.

But then again...

Who knows what to think about a house that is tucked neatly away from society?

* * *

Sorry about the zero update status. Finals end Friday so expect some more chapters before January 1st. I finally overcame my writer's block. I just needed to write something related to the story, just not Fay herself. I hope you don't mind. I would, however, love some reviews. Even if it's something like, "I hated this chapter. I want Fai!"

Anything. I'm sorry again for the bad update thing. 9 months is bad. I feel awful about it. :(

On a happier note. CHRISTMAS IS IN 11 DAYS!

Side note (not that you probably care): I totally beat my sister at the gifts that are going to our parents this year.

Expect an update soon! And I truly mean that. The chapter I'm working on, is going to be _long_.


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokona's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names, originally I was using Wikipedia. Then I tried using the manga. Then I decided to 'f' it and just do the whole nameless chapter thing. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 17

I need to learn when I'm not going to get a good night sleep. I don't know how many times I woke up, but when I saw the first rays of sunlight come in through the windows, I gave up on the notion that I was going to get another minute of it. So I got up.

Well, I tried to anyway. I took in my surroundings and found that the coat had fallen down and had stopped by my chest. The reason it stopped there?

An arm was draped around my waist.

The weird thing is, even though I had wanted to get up just a little while ago, I couldn't bring myself to move. Looking around with my eyes, however, I found Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura all still asleep. 'Good. I so don't need Kurogane watching me. I think he's starting to find too much enjoyment in dragging me into weird conversations.' I took a deep breath and turned my body enough to be able to turn my head and look at who was holding onto me.

'Of course. I guess he really does intend to make me break my vow of not touching him.' Granted I was asking for it considering I had his coat and was currently using it as a makeshift sleeping bag.

I did feel like I was invading his privacy a little, even though I was only looking. He looked so at ease. His facial features looked more natural without that smile that he had on. Not that I completely hated the smile. He just does it to the point where it looks fake 99.99% of the time. 'That's a lie though. Fai's just a natural happy-go-lucky idiot.' I sighed. 'Maybe I'm only thinking that because I haven't seen another person that can just be happy for the hell of it other then Ruby.'

I shook Fai's arm off not really caring if I woke the sleeping idiot or not.

"Rayyyyyyy. That hurt. I was comfy."

"Didn't you say that you wanted to go with Syaoran to City Hall and figure out what was up with that weird monster thing that attacked us last night?"

"Yes. But still. I'm tired."

"JUST GET UP YOU LAZY SACK OF MEAT!" I probably shouldn't have yelled, but with the look he was giving me, it was everything I could do _not _to lay back down.

Not that I have feelings for him or anything...

cause I don't despite what my stomach does whenever he gets close to me like he does every 5 seconds.

"She's right though," Syaoran sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. "The sooner we find out about that creature the better." Fai sighed, but got up none the less and the two headed out shortly after, with Mokana in Fai's arms.

I did manage to get my hairbrush before they left though. Cheers for me.

"Fay. I'd like to make a bet with you." Even though I wasn't looking at him directly, having my attention drawn to a fly who decided to land on the bar across the room, I could envision the smirk that was surely on his smug face.

"What kind of bet?"

"If you can be nice to the wizard for three worlds straight or until I get back to mine, I'll stop bugging you about you feelings towards him."

"Except I don't have the feelings that you think I have towards Fai."

"You just called him by his name."

"So?"

"Will you accept the bet or not?"

I paused, "What happens if I lose?"

If it's even possible, I could feel Kurogane's smirk getting bigger. "Do you know how you looked like this morning as you were looking at him?"

'GODDAMNIT! Kurogane is a ninja, I should have _remembered_ that they don't sleep like normal people.' I sighed and finally turned around to look at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll keep bringing up these kind of moments. Moments that seem to really make you ucomfortable."

I thought about it. 'Agree and keep my temper under control around around said idiot. Outcome: Kurogane stops antagonizing me about feelings that I don't have. Disagree and keep losing my temper around said idiot. Outcome: Kurogane keeps antagonizing me about feelings that I don't have. However, it is getting out of control it's getting very annoying.' I sighed. "I agree, but you have to swear to keep your side of the deal."

"Of course I will. It begins when he comes back."

I decided to sit on the bar counter, mostly to get out of Kurogane's bubble, and think about the bet. 'Should I have taken it? Can I really be nice to _Fai_ for three worlds straight? He's so infuriating!' I looked out of the windows to see them coming up the walkway. 'I'll just have to give it my all. I'll do anything to get the master ninja of torture off my back.'

"Hello everyone! We're back safe and sound. With information too."

I locked eyes with Kurogane and sighed. I looked at Fai, Syaoran, and Mokana, "Welcome back." I tried to give a small smile for show and it did something weird, Syaoran and Fai stood there shellshocked. I dropped my smile and coughed, "So did you find out anything super useful?"

Fai tried to explain things to us, but Syaoran had to take over because Fai started to have a fake crying session when Kurogane completely blew Fai off. (I should add that Fai decided to drench me in his salty tears. Ick.) Instead it was Syaoran who told us that what he had fought last night was an oni and that there are more of them.

Lots more.

Enter Oni Hunters.

A.K.A. Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Hold on Fai." He looked at me. 'Don't be mean. Don't be mean.' "What are we going to do then? If Syaoran and Kurogane are doing something I personally don't want to just sit around and do nothing. Also, from what I've gathered from hanging around you so far, that's not exactly your perfect idea either."

It was only for a split second, but he somehow managed to go from being shocked, to scared and back to being his weird happy-go-lucky self so fast that if I had blinked, I'd have missed it all.

'Weird.'

"You're good Ray. I'll continue. I asked the lovely lady at City Hall what type of job would be the easiest way to pick up information and she said to open up a cafe, so that's what I chose. We already have a place where we can set up tables and chairs, there's a kitchen, and with a lovely hostess as soon as we open, it'll be easy to figure out the going ons in this world."

"Kid." Syaoran looked up and Kurogane continued. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight? You being blind in your right eye?"

'Come again? Blind? What the heck!' I didn't say it out loud, thank god, but I did get a questioning look from Fai so I must have at least had a weird look on my face.

Syaoran bowed to Kurogane, "I will do everything I can to not be a burden."

Poor Syaoran looked completely sincere and Kurogane was looking at him like the skeptic he is. 'The jerkface.'

"Let him do it Kuro woof!" Kurogane started to glare at him and was about to retort when I decided to put my two cents in.

"Why don't you?" All the guys looked at me. I got up and walked over to the little group that they had formed about three feet away from me. "You'll need someone to help you and no one else here could fill in." They still didn't say anything until Kurogane asked what "the hell I was talking about."

"Think about it. Sakura is not even able to stay awake longer then eight hours. I really don't want to fight if I can help it and if Fai already put us down as cafe owners, does Syaoran know his way around a kitchen so well that he can run a cafe?" I noticed Syaoran give me a look saying I was right. "Fai needs to stay here."

Kurogane only huffed but Fai, Syaoran, and myself decided to take that as a 'fine.'

I decided to change the subject. "So moving right along, we should probably find clothes to help us fit in and then get furniture for the cafe."

"Fay's right. We can use the money the lady gave us at city hall."

I blinked. "Money?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you two about that." Syaoran picked something that looked like a flower out of his pocket. "The lady said that for every oni we 'kill,' we get currency for it."

"Huh. Kill things and get paid for it. Beats any part time job I heard about back home."

"Part time job?"

"Another time Syaoran."

"Agreed. I think we should go with Ray's idea and go find some clothes more suitable for our environment. We don't want to stand out more than we already do. Right Kuro-woof?"

"STOP IT WITH THE STUPID DOG NAMES!"

'So Kurogane is allowed to get pissed at Fai, but I can't? Well, I could. I mean...stupid stupid bet!' "Hey Syaoran." He turned his head to look at me. "Let's go ahead and browse. Those two can catch up with us later."

"Are you sure? Kurogane and Fai-"

"Will be at it for awhile. You might not have hung out with them both as much as I have, but trust me. Kurogane can chase Fai forprobably _days_ and not get tired. At the same time Fai could probably keep running just as long."

"If you're sure."

"I am." I did snatch the little money flower from Syaoran when he was distracted by Sakura. He blinked and looked at me. "What? I'm more trustworthy, remember?" He satarted to laugh and we left the house.

We just made it to the edge of town when I sensed Fai closing in.

Okay, more like I heard his whine.

"Ray you're just as mean as Kuro-poo. Leaving us behind like that."

I stopped and spun around. "You caught up with us didn't you?"

Syaoran turned too. "Who is staying with the princess!" He started to run away but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold it." It surprised me that he did.

"Mokana is staying with her. The fact that we can still understand each other is a good sign right? We decided that as soon as it looked like we stopped understanding each other, we turn back."

"Works for me. Syaoran?" He merely nodded his head, looked behind Kurogane, turned back around and kept walking towards town.

"Come on."

'Leave it to Kurogane to keep things straight and to the point.'

After asking several people about where we could buy some clothes, we were finally directed to a tailor that seemed to be exactly what we were looking for.

The guy who ran it practically ran up to us and started asking us questions so fast I stopped paying attention. Which was probably a _really really_ stupid mistake in current company. I was whisked away by a female associate and was being handed several black, white, and lacy dresses. She then pushed me into a changing room.

Rude.

I tried on the outfits and I was shocked that they all fit. Hated them all, but they still fit. I sighed and changed quickly back into my jeans.

"Uh, yeah. These arn't going to work at all." She looked upset and was about to start running off again, but I caught her just in time.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I don't know what they told you, but I'm not really a dressy kind of girl. Do you maybe have black pants? White shirts are fine. Just no lace if that's possible."

"I think I have the perfect things for you." She disappeared again and I chose to look around on my own. For clothes other then ones I would wear when I was working and for Sakura as well.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to see the sales lady again. She was holding another bundle of clothes, but something told me this time I would be more successful.

I was right. I found long black skirts, black pants, and several black and white shirts. I even found a simple black jacket that I could wear over some of the tops should I get cold.

"These are perfect." I then paused. "Could I ask where you found the dresses you picked out earlier?" She nodded. "Of course, just head that way," she pointed in a direction and tried to memorize it, "then go left, another left, a right and that should take you to where you want to be. The area next to it is where your friends are."

"Thanks." I started walking and finally took in my surroundings. The place was bigger then I thought. There was only one floor, but there were so many styles that my head spun. I distracted myself by repeating the women's direction and sure enough I found myself in an area that would Sakura.

I really lucked out when I was able to find a size that fit her. I had to really think back to when we were looking for dresses back in Spirit. 'How long has it been since then? A few days? Weeks? Years?' That last one made me shake my head and I grabbed the dress off the rack. Making sure none of the outfits that I had in my arms were drooping on the floor, I started heading towards the area where the guys were.

I found Kurogane first. I was surprised to find him in a hakama. "I didn't know they sold that kind of thing here."

"I'm not questioning it. The girls who 'welcomed' us seemed used to strangers."

"You think someone else came through here with the same kind of style sense?" He just shrugged and looked towards a wall.

I finally found Fai as he was walking out of a changing room of his own. He was already dressed in an outfit made for someone who owned a five star cafe/restaurant.

I guess my mind really wandered after that because the next thing I know Kurogane is dragging me towards the front so that we could go buy everything. "You have the money," was his answer when I started to protest. We then headed over to a furniture place and selected tables, chairs and drapes. Along with beds for all of us, including Sakura. We lucked out on the house. We've each got our own room and bathroom. We went to one last store to pick up dishes. Surprisingly, when we were done it was a little past noon.

When we left that store, I told everyone else that I had to do a little more shopping for Sakura and myself. I think the guys took that as a code to leave me alone because they didn't look back once. I turned down a street that held even more stores. I was mostly shopping for shampoo and body soaps, but I also kept my ears open for any information about the place where at right now.

I headed back after nearly spending all the money that we had gotten this morning. "Hope their not too mad. I did leave enough for food and surely Syaoran and Kurogane will get more by tonight."

After making more then one wrong turn, I finally made it back to the house about mid-afternoon. "Hey guys." They had already started putting things together, Kurogane was even hanging some of the drapes. "I see the furniture has already arrived."

"Yeah, they were really quick about unloading it all."

I set my purchases by the couch that was miraculously still in one piece, even after the oni attack the night before. I headed towards the counter where Fai was working on setting up something. "Where's the cooking equipment we picked out?" It felt like Kurogane and Syaoran were staring straight at us.

Even Fai looked a little perplexed. It disappeared quickly enough, but it still got to me. "In the kitchen. I haven't had time to unpack it all yet."

I smiled, hoping it didn't look to akward. "That's what I'll be doing then." Before I went through the swinging door I turned back around and looked at Syaoran. "Sakura's clothes are in the blue and white bag." He nodded and I went into the kitchen.

Putting things away was a great idea actually. It kept me from thinking about anything that was distracting me lately. I had just opened up the box with the cutlary in it when Mokana started yelling for me to come out and Fai asked me to grab plates, utensils, and cups.

When I came out I noticed two things. Sakura was up and dressed in the very cute waitress dress that I picked out for her earlier that day. I noted that the design looke _way_ better on her then it did me. I also noticed that everyone was eating some sort of chocolate dessert. I sat down at the only open seat left. Conveniently across from the one guy that likes to vex me more then my ex.

"Hey Mokana, what's this called anyway?"

"It's called Fondant au Chocolate. There's chocolate inside too!"

"Sounds like my kind of thing." I took a bite and instantly felt warm. To say it was good would be a _severe_ understatement. 'I wonder who made this.'

"I'm not going to have any." I stared at Kurogane.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"I just don't want anything the witch gives us. She doesn't do free."

"Yuko sent this?"

"Yep yep yep!"

I took another bite and as I was chewing I heard Kurogane going at it again with Fai. I finished last and while Syaoran and Sakura were having a moment, I took the plates into the kitchen, Mokana following me.

"You have a secret! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Don't we all?"

"You have one that's on your mind right now though." Mokana started smiling like he knew something I didn't and was going to hold it over me until I told him myself.

He can certainly try.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Detecting secrets. It's one of Mokana's 108 secret abilities."

"Wow that's a lot." What else could I say? I didn't really want to talk and Mokana seemed to respect that.

I finished my task, with Mokana's help actually. He 'dried' some of the dishes that I washed.

When I walked back out, with Mokana in my arms I saw no Syaoran or Kurogane. "They leave then."

"They left while you were still in the kitchen."

I smiled for real. I couldn't help it. Sakura is just sweet and you can't help but smile in her presence. I noticed that she had a paint brush in her hand and was drawing something.

I stopped and Mokana jumped out of my arms. 'No. No fucking way.' I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering the fact that I already met these people, but still. To see it again though, it's unsettling. 'As long as I don't see the ring. I'm fine. I mean, I haven't seen any sign of it since I started this crazy adventure, so maybe that's just something I made up.' I was content with that thought and sat with my legs crossed. Unlike the others, I stayed in my original outfit.

Sakura was really good at painting the cat that Fai had asked her to make. I almost didn't notice the fact that Kurogane cam barreling out of nowhere and 'cornered' Fai.

"You had to go and give us weird names, didn't you?"

'Names?'

"The girl at city hall told me that we could use aliases, but I don't know the writing system here. So I drew these instead!" He proceeded to show two dogs of diffent sizes, saying these were Kurogane and Syaoran. Or Big Puppy and Small Puppy. He then held up two cats, saying that he was Big Kitty and Sakura was Little Kitty.

I didn't dare ask what name he gave me.

Soon after a man and a girl came in noting how cute the place was. I walked behind the bar and noticed that we still had a few pieces of Fondant au Chocolate left. "If you both like chocolate we have a dish here that we'd love your opinion on. If you give me a moment I can heat these and some tea up for you."

"That would be great, Sunray!"

I'm pretty sure my eye twitched. "Huh?"

"Sunray, silly."

I laughed, forcefully, and hopefully convincingly enough for the both of them. It must have worked a least a little bit because the guy went on talking like I hadn't just forgot my name. "Big Kitty doesn't deserve a gem like you. Besides aren't you a little young? I mean you're not even wearing a ring."

That last phrase echoed. "Um...I'll just go get started on the tea. First I have to go...talk to my...other half." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. I went over to Fai who was still running from Kurogane who had a broom in his hand by now. "Fai, can I talk to you in the kitchen please. Like, now." I didn't wait for a response, I grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him.

I pushed the door open and moved a chair in front of it in case anyone got any ideas on listening in, I would know right away.

I turned on him immediately, keeping my voice as low as possible and still come off as not threatening. Which was going to be _very_ _very very_ hard. "Fai, what were you thinking? Sunray? Seriously? Why not an animal name?"

"Because it fits you so much better."

"Don't go there. Also. Engaged or married?" He paused. "I need to know Fai. Besides, how are we supposed to pull something like this off if I don't even have a ring to show anyone." He opened his mouth. "I mean it. If I'm going to go along with this, not saying I'll commit to it, but I-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips. When I met his eyes, I think I stopped breathing.

And I didn't care.

He reached into a pocket and before pulling something out, he started talking. "I hoped to talk to you later about this. To give you the prop you need to be convincing." He smiled in a way that creeped me and drew me in at the same time. He opened his hand to show me the one thing I was really hoping to never actually see.

A blue ban in the shape of a circle. A shade of blue that matches the eyes of the person in front of me. With a silver pattern of three lines and three small diamonds. It really couldn't even be called a wedding ring. But the design it had screamed that that's what it was. I stared at it, unsure of what to do.

* * *

TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! This is my birthday gift to all my readers. Cause guess what. It's always your birthday! (Unbirthday's count in my book. I'm a birthday girl so I get to say so)

I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. But today I was reading a book, and BAM inspiration hit me. I really hope this chapter is good. I'll take any reviews actually.

To be honest I got hurt. I thought I had skin that could handle it, but I was hurt anyway. One reviewer called Fay a Mary-Sue flat out. Another claimed I was a child because I wouldn't go back and fix any grammar mistakes.

That last one I have a VERY good reason. If I keep going back and fixing every single mistake, I'll NEVER get this story done. My plans are to finish this till the very end and keep improving with each new chapter. Then by the end, I'll know what I need to fix. I'll tune up each chapter when and only when, this entire story is done.

I hope you understand. Thank you to all the people who have added me to their alert lists, and even favorites lists. It means a lot to me that even though this story is no where near done. Please stick with me everyone and I'm sorry again that I haven't updated as much as I would want to.

P.S. I really hope you guys read Ruby's chapter...


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE series. I'm talking mainly about the Mokona's and Fai. Sad day because CLAMP owns them. I do however own Fay and the people associated around her. I don't have any creativity with chapter names, originally I was using Wikipedia. Then I tried using the manga. Then I decided to 'f' it and just do the whole nameless chapter thing. I love advice to make my future chapters more exciting. I'm lazy. I won't go back and fix grammar. I will take it to heart though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 18

"They say life is full of surprises. That our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares."

Truer words have never been spoken. Whoever came up with _that_ quote must've been in my position. There's no other explanation.

Well, maybe not my position _exactly_, but close enough.

Ruby would be having a field day right now.

I blame her for making me remember a quote from our middle school years when she was running for vice president of our student council. Her platform was "Vote for me and dreams for the underdogs will happen."

Yeah, now it sounds stupid. However, Ruby persuaded me to not let her mom help us as she wanted to win on her own. She lost to the person running against her though. Vanessa had won by handing out chocolate. Not even fancy chocolate. Just your run of the mill Hershey milk chocolate bar. Bribery can do things to-

"Faye?"

I was brought to by Sakura tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around, my back having been to the door, and in turn, Sakura. "Yeah?"

"Do you have the tea and Fonda...Fodan..." She was apparently struggling with the pronunciation. I have to admit, it caught me off guard the first few times as well.

"Fondant au Chocolat?"

She nodded her head. "That's it!"

I thought that her answer as because she was agreeing with me, but that immediately went out the window the moment I noticed that she was looking on the island that Fai had been leaning on just moments ago. "Uh...yeah." I too noticed the tea and cake sitting out on a tray, ready to be taken out to our guests. "Sakura, why don't you go ahead and take these out. I'm gonna stay here a little longer."

She looked at me and then smiled. "Alright Faye. I'll tell the others you'll be out soon!"

I tried to smile back, but she was gone before I could muster one up. 'Dang that girl is fast when she wants to be. Though thinking about it. That's probably not the best thing right now, her still not being anywhere _near_ one hundred percent.' I leaned on the island, putting my hands palm down on the counter top. It was then that I heard a small 'pling.' I looked down to my right hand, not seeing anything I looked at my left. Right away it felt like time stopped.

On my ring finger was the culprit. The little ring that I had been so focused on, was sitting on my finger like it had always been there. A perfect fit. 'Do I really want to know how he got this on my finger without me noticing it?' I emptied my mind as well as I could. I looked at the door. "Just go talk to him. Find his magic butt and pull him back in here."

As I walked through the door and looked around for my 'husband' I was interrupted with a prolonged sigh. "So you really are with Big Kitty. You're too good for him."

I paused. "Some say differently." 'Am I _seriously_ going along _with_ this!'

"Like who?" I looked over to the girl. 'Note: I have got to get her name! Along with the guy who keeps staring at me...'

"Her parents. They never liked me. Yet love prevails. I snatched her away and we fled into the night."

'Never thought I'd be so thankful towards Fai. He really knows how to make up a story on the spot. Then again...he could have practiced that...'

Her eyes widened. "A forbidden love! Oh so romantic. Unlike this big oaf who wouldn't know romance if it bit him."

I could feel everyone looking at me, and Fai as well, him having hooked his arm around my shoulder. My head coming about an inch before his shoulder. 'Dang. When he kissed me, he must have really been leaning over.'

Without any warning, causing me to jump a bit almost smacking my head into Fai's jaw if he hadn't moved it, a dog howled. The pair of oni hunters quickly jumped up from their seats almost knocking over what was left of their cake. "How much do we owe you," the guy asked me.

I looked at Fai, noticing how I had to arch my neck a bit, and shrugged. "On the house, on the condition you spread the word about our cafe."

He smiled, nodded, and waved good-bye with a "see you around." The girl at least looked at us when she waved and promised they would send us customers.

There was a semi awkward silence as the door closed. Syaoran broke it looking at Mokana. "Can you sense a feather?"

"It's weak. I can't tell where it is. But I'll try really _really_ hard Syaoran!"

"I bet you will." He proceeded to tickle the bunny look alike and smile. Or tried to anyway. I don't know what caused it, but I felt my head turn to look at Sakura and noticed she was looking directly at Syaoran. 'Something tells me she picks up on more things then she lets on.'

"Big Puppy's trying to bite me!" I looked to see Kurogane once again chasing Fai.

'Oh for the love of-" "WILL YOU TWO GROW UP ALREADY!? If you two keep acting like cat and mouse you're gonna break something one of these days!" Kurogane kept the chase up though. I sighed. 'I'm done. If they want to keep chasing each other go for it.'

I don't know how I heard footsteps going up the stairs with all the yelling and stomping that had been going on, but I turned to see Syaoran going up and Sakura looking depressed. She must have sensed me looking because she turned and directed her depressed pouty face at me. We did a little show down when I thought of something she could do for Syaoran. "Want to make some hot chocolate?"

"What's that?"

"Simply put? Liquid chocolate. Come, I shall teach you."

She did so. When we were back in the kitchen, we pulled out a pot, a spatula and other ingredients. As we started up the stove I turned towards her and asked, "So how are you?"

She puffed her cheeks. "I'm doing just fine. I told the others tha-"

"Sakura, chill. I didn't mean to upset you."

"They always ask me that question. Why not you?"

"Actually they have."

"When?"

"Remember? At Chu'nyan's house?"

She paused for a _very_ long time. I almost thought that she had forgotten, but then recognition floated onto her face, "Oh. I forgot about that for a moment. Then there was also that time that after you collapsed and Fai caught you."

I chose not to look into that one too deeply.

Some minutes later I was able to send Sakura upstairs with the hot chocolate. As soon as she was gone I sat on a stool and clutched my head with both hands. Two memories running through my head...

"_- what'cha makin?"_

"_- -. -'- - -. -'- - –."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_-'- - -. - - -."_

"_It does sound yummy. Can I help?"_

"_- -'- - - -. - - -'- - - - - -."_

"_Not even daddy?"_

"_- - -."_

I remember smiling wide, at what though, I don't know for sure. I remember stirring in things, but because of the gap, thinking of the ingredients made it difficult. Instead, I focused on a recent memory. It was this one that helped my finish the recipe with Sakura.

Ruby was sick and I called in claiming the same thing. When he was at work, I made my way over to her house and kept her company.

"_Thanks for coming over Faye. You saved me from a full day of pure boredom."_

"_Ruby, you have a freakin movie theater in your basement. I highly doubt you would have been bored. Plus, you have a ton of other things. You have one hell of a library for one."_

"_Not a mansion."_

"_Fine. You just live in a huge house is all."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Hey, you want hot chocolate."_

"_Sure, the packages are in the cupboard."_

"_No, I mean homemade hot chocolate. That packaged stuff is crap. I honestly don't know how you can drink it. The stuff is so bland."_

"_Says you."_

_I stuck my tongue out at her. "My - taught me this specific recipe thank you. We both know how well those turned out."_

_She sat up from her slouching position on her bed. "Teach me. Please teach it to me now."_

"_I was sworn to secrecy. Sworn to protect it. Swo-"_

"_Oh shut the fuck up and teach me."_

"_With that kind of mouth, maybe you don't deserve such a delicacy."_

"_Fuoco teach me the damn recipe. I'm sick. You're supposed to give me whatever I want. I want the recipe your - taught you."_

"_Aren't I a guest? Aren't you supposed to treat me?"_

_She looked at me. "Seriously? You're like my sister by now. If you coming over here every chance you get and being on a first name basis with my mom isn't proof, then this should prove you're anything but a guest." She held up the hand that showed the proof that bound us as blood sisters._

"_You have to swear on something. It's the only way I'll teach you."_

_She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything for awhile. She closed her eyes and for a moment I thought she fell asleep sitting up. I was about to get up myself when she grabbed my arm._

"_Leonardo Dicaprio."_

_I blinked. "The recipe is yours. Not to share though."_

"_I'll take it with me to the grave."_

"Faye?"

I struggled to come to. It was difficult with the pounding headache I had.

"Your head-"

"I've had worse. I just had trouble remembering the hot chocolate recipe." I realized I had my eyes closed and I opened them to find not just Fai, but Kurogane looking at me as well. "What?"

"Does this have something to do with giving up your own memories?"

I laughed, it was painful, and I shook my head. "I wouldn't have given my memories up."

I almost missed the two looking at each other. Fai looked back at me and it felt like he could see right through me. "Your mother Faye. Do you remember her? Anything at all?"

"I don-"

Kurogane did one look short of glaring at me. "Think."

I started again. "I don-"

Fai held his finger to my lips and once again I found I couldn't speak once more. "Close your eyes and think Faye. Think about her."

Not acknowledging the fact that he actually said my name correctly, I simply did as he said. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

A woman slowly came into view. She has long black hair that took on an almost blue hue which was parted on her left side. She had gold eyes, the same color that matches the gold in my own. With pale skin adding to her Snow White look. She looks almost exactly like me, yet because of the skin tone difference, complete opposite of me. She holds herself with grace and gives off an air of superiority. A series of memories flash by quickly all with her in place of the gap. She fit into all the gaps flawlessly. The flash of memories stopped midway though, replaced by what felt like a bolt of electricity going through my head.

My eyes shot open and I felt, for the first time for as long as I can remember, my eyes tearing up. 'I'm imagining that. I don't cry. I can't cry.'

"Faye?"

I felt myself start to sway and fall into unconsciousness. "I'm sorry. You were asking me something. Can it wait...till...tomo-" I broke off unable to not only form words anymore, but also losing the battle to stay awake. The pain becoming too much. Before I completely blanked out, I heard mumbling but passed out before I could make sense of it.

* * *

I felt myself drift into that semi conscious state. "Magician, you'll wake her up. After what we put her through, even I think she deserves one good night sleep without interruption."

"I'm only looking Kurgy."

"Whatever. The kid and I are headin out."

I felt a hand on my forehead, fingers brushing fringe out of my eyes. Shortly after it was removed, I heard footsteps and the sound of a door shutting.

I slipped back into the darkness.

_All too soon I felt a familiar heat flow through my body. My dream self already bracing for the pain that was about to occur. Even with the knowledge of what comes next, no matter what precautions I take, it's never enough._

_A blow to my back sends me flying forward, but before I'm able to defend myself or even slow my fall, there's another blow to my abdomen. The blows keep coming, never relenting even for a moment. Something eventually pins me to the ground and no matter how a struggle, I'm stuck. A command, that's told even softer then a whisper, but it rings clearly._

"_Kill the clone."_

_I'm free of my bonds and I immediately feel heat resonating from my palms. I don't even pause to think about it. I'm on my feet and racing towards my goal. Just as I'm about to hit the person with whatever I had been doing with my hands, arms reached out and grabbed me._

_The person is having difficulty holding me however. I'm not holding still and I thrash about trying to get free at all costs._

"_Calm down."_

_It's also a whisper, but rings clearer then the previous command._

_I'm still breathing heavily, but the next wave of heat slowly builds up inside of me. Before it explodes I hear a familiar laugh. It distracts me from the coming pain I was supposed to have felt by now. Instead I ask for the being to appear._

_The laughter continues._

_I once again ask for the being to come out._

_Laughter is my only answer. Laughter that doesn't stop._

_I crawl into a fetal position. 'At least stop laughing. Please stop laughing.' The voice echoed in my head. Refusing to relent._

"_Faye." It was held out. Like someone was reaching out for me. _

"_Open your eyes Faye." When I do, I found myself in a familiar tunnel. The angel was in front of me once more. "I don't have much time. I'm lucky I was able to reach you."_

"_You were in the garden with me." I looked closely at her. "What happened to your wings though?"_

"_Not important right now." She said it quickly, as if she was hiding something so disgusting it was better off forgotten. "Please listen. Someone is hunting you. Watching you. Be on you guard. Do not let this place fool you. Something is blocking you from not only myself, but Princess Tomoyo as well."_

"_Is that why I haven't heard from her? How do I reach her then. May-"_

"_You're not strong enough to make your own connection yet. Especially with such a strong force blocking you." She started going out of focus. Like a picture on an old television set. "I must go. Take care. Watch out for yourself and your friends."_

_I blinked my eyes, and she was gone._

When I blinked again, I was nearly blinded by the sun. I quickly covered them up with my arm. "I guess I forgot to close my blinds." I sat up, stretched, and looked at my left hand. 'Maybe playing Fai's 'wife' won't kill me. It could actually help me win that silly bet with Kurogane. Apparently I'm supposed to be in a forbidden relationship with him and everything.

"Shower first. Critical thinking later."

And shower I did. After taking the ring off and setting it on the counter away from the sink. I stepped in and scrubbed myself from head to toe.

Stepping out, I wrapped one of the towels around my body and dried myself off. I decided to just let my hair air dry and headed for my closet. I hadn't unpacked my clothes from their bags yet, but sorting through them was easy enough. The tailer folded and separated my items well enough. I grabbed the first pair of black pants I could get my hands on, a white buttoned up dress shirt that ended a little past the top of my pants with 3/4 length sleeves, and a black tank top. 'All I bought were work things. I'll probably drag Sakura around later and buy some recreational outfits.'

After getting dressed, I went back into my bathroom and looked at myself in the full length mirror. 'As good as it's gonna get with how I feel right now.' Despite the hot shower I just took, I felt like I was supposed to remember something.

I looked back to the counter and noticed the ring. Slipping it back on, the feeling disappeared. 'Whatever. I'm getting to attached to this thing. I haven't even worn it for twenty four hours either.' Before I left my room completely, I put my black flats on. "Time to start what hopefully will be an easy day."

Forgetting my dream was a mistake.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I updated. I seriously have the attention span of an infant. I tend to write out my chapters and then type them up. Problem is I tend to write almost 12 pages of college wide notebook paper. Then when I type I end up taking stuff out, adding more, and then editing it. Long process, not nearly enough attention span. However this whole process took less then a day. Fastest yet. Hopefully this chapter doesn't completely suck. I've already started on the second chapter and I will freakin become a hermit in order to post it tomorrow.

I apologize for not updating sooner. I can't believe I haven't put anything up since March.

Thank you to those who've stuck with me, my new peoples who have added me, and I hope I haven't disappointed you to no end.

1fanofthemarauders


End file.
